Hikari or Yami
by Uzumaki Bolt
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih
1. Chapter 1

Dendam...

Kebencian...

Kehancuran...

Perdamaian...

Kebahagian...

Entahlah jalan apa yang kuambil, mungkin untuk saat ini aku lebih memilih Dendam

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = bicara

'Naruto' = batin,pikiran

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

 **Kyoto**

 **Namikaze Mansion**

Di Sebuah Mansion mewah yang awalnya megah, indah dan tampak asri namun setelah kedatangan 5 orang makhluk bersayap hitam kelam kini berubah total menjadi seperti medan pertempuran. Entah apa yang mereka cari kelima makhluk itu membunuh, membantai para pengghuni Mansion dan menyandera seorang anah kecil.

"Naru-chan" teriak wanita bersurai merah a.k.a Kushina.

"Tou-chan... Kaa-chan tolong aku" ucap bocah berusia 5 tahun yang disandera oleh makhluk bersayap hitam seperti gagak.

"Tolong..kau boleh membunuhku tapi jangan untuk anakku"

"Hoho seorang ayah yang menangis bersujud dihadapanku,sungguh pemandangan yang indah"

"Kaa-chan"

"Naru-chan..."

"Hm untuk seorang ibu kau cukup cantik, hm bagaimana kalau kita buat penawaran"

"Apa maksudmu brengsek"

Minato nampak begitu emosi medengar ucapan itu.

"Aku akan melepaskan anakmu jika kau mau menjadi budak pemuas nafsuku"

Bagai disambar petir, Kushina terkejut dengan penawaran si gagak disisi lain Minato sudah habis kesabarannya ia langsung bangkit dan menyerang seorang bersayap gagak tersebut.

"Dasar brengsek"

Minato terus memberi serangan berupa pukulan tendangan, namun karna ia terlalu emosi pukulannya bisa dengan mudah dihindari.

Duagh...

Entah ada apa Minato kini berhasil memukul telak wajah pria gagak tersebut dan sontak Naruto pun melarikan diri kepelukan ibunya.

"Kaa-chan aku takut hiks.."

"Tenanglah Naru-chan..."

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..

"Omoshiroi.. Omoshiroi.. Itu lumayan sakit tau" ucap pria gagak itu sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Baiklah saatnya serius" lanjutnya sambil membuat dua lightspear.

Mengerti akan bahaya Kushina kemudian mendekati Minato.

"Naru-chan larilah..."

"Tidak Kaa-chan aku ingin bersama kalian"

"Baka, Naruto cepat lar~ohok.."

Tanpa mereka duga pria gagak itu melempar lightspearnya kearah Minato dan Kushina.

"Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan"

Naruto berteriak histeris melihat orang tuanya sekarang.

"Naru-chan ohok.. tetaplah hidup"

"K-Kaulah harapan ohok.. K-kami"

Naruto kini mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari tubuhnya dan matanya pun yang semula blue shaphire berubah menjadi ungu pola riak air.

"K-Kekuatan apa ini" ucap pria gagak yang terkejut bukan main merasakan kekuatan yang berasal dari Naruto.

Blaarr...

Ledakan kekuatan yang sangat dasyat hingga kelima makhluk bersayap itu terpental kebelakang.

"K-Kita harus membunuhnya, karna memang dialah yang bisa mengganggu rencana Kokabiel-Sama"

"Yah... Kau benar"

Mereka berlima kemudian mengeluarkan Lightspear di masing masing tangannya.

"Terima ini"

Mereka melemparnya kearah Naruto dan

Pyarr...

Semua lightspear yang dilempar tiba-tiba hancur sebelum mengenai tubuh Naruto.

"A-Apa"

Mereka tampak terkejut karna serangan mereka dapat dihentikan dengan mudah.

Ssshheett...

Naruto tiba tiba sudah berada di depan mereka dan ia melancarkan sebuah pukulan.

Duagh...

Blarrr...

2 diantara mereka berlima tumbang seketika oleh pukulan Naruto. Mereka yang tersisa nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, 2 tubuh yang hancur dan langsung menjadi bulu-bulu hitam.

"A-Ampun maafkan kami, ja-jangan b-bunuh kami"

Seolah hanya angin berlalu, Naruto kini langsung menyerang ketiga pria yang tersisa dan alhasil mereka tewas mengenaskan di tangan Naruto.

Namun tak lama kemudian aura hitam pekat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto kita menghilang dengan sendirinya. Akibat terlalu banyak memakai kekuatan, Naruto mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya juga pandangan yang mulai mengabur.

"Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan akan kubalas kematian kalian" gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan.

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

12 Years Letter

"Naruto, cepat bangun ini hari pertamamu di sekolah barumu" teriakan panjang menghiasi pagi hari ini.

"Yah sebentar lagi Nee-san" balas Naruto dari dalm kamar dengan nada malas.

"Ah sudahlah ini juga masih jam 7 lebih 40" ucap gadis yang saat ini adalah kakak Naruto.

"07.40 hm..." Gumam Naruto.

"Eh.. Anjir gue telat"

Naruto langsung menyambar handuk dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual rutinnya.

Seragam blazer warna hitam dengan dalaman kaos warna putih dan juga sepatu kets Adid*s warna hitam bercorak kuning tak lupa rambut blonde yang ia biarkan acak-acakan dengan jambang yang sedagu. Cukup simpel untuk cara berpakaian Naruto namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian kaum hawa, buktinya Kakaknya saja tengah melamun memandang Naruto.

"Kau bisa memandangiku nanti Nee-San, aku sudah telat kesekolah" ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi.

Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi ia pun tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Eh dasar main pergi saja" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Tak kusangka kau sudah menjadi seorang lelaki tampan, Naruto-kun"

Naruto POV

Kehidupanku sekarang sudah lebih baik dari yang dulu meski masih ada rasa sedih di hati mengingat pembantaian kejam yang dilakukan sekelompok manusia bersayap hitam atau Da-Tenshi terhadap keluargaku. Aku masih mengingat wajah mereka saat terbunuh dan seolah-olah terus bermunculan dalam mimpiku. Aku saat ini tinggal bersama Nee-sanku di kontrakan yang baru di sewa kemarin. Aku mengikuti Nee-san yang sekarang kuliah di Universitas ternama di Kuoh. Nee-san memang sengaja mengajakku pindah dari Kyoto dengan tujuan agar aku bisa lepas dari mimpi burukku. Oh ya Nee-san ku itu bernama Shion dia adalah anak dari konglomerat terkenal di Kyoto dan keluarganya pun masih ada hubungan darah dengan clan Namikaze, ayahnya bernama Shinji Namikaze (OC) yang notabene adalah kakak sepupu dari ayahku Minato Namikaze. Dan aku pun juga sudah tau kalau diriku bukanlah manusia biasa dalam diriku tersegel seekor Naga yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi gunung Fuji. Bukan cuma itu saja, aku juga memiliki sesuatu yang disebut Sacred Gears itulah yang sering Da-Tenshi katakan. Sacred Gearsku berupa Headgear(yang maen pb pasti tau kalau lagi Full Cash) dan juga mataku yang terkadang berubah warna menjadi ungu dan berpola riak air pada saat aku menggunakannya kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhku seakan aku bisa melakukan apapun, aku mulai melatih kekuatanku sejak berumur 8 tahun karna pada waktu pembantaian itu aku belum tau jika aku punya kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Naruto POV END

.

Normal POV

 **Kuoh Academy**

Sekolah elit berarsiterstur gaya Eropa abad pertengahan namun tampak Indah dengan polesan seni khas modern dan menjadikan sekolah ini masuk jajaran sekolah terelit di Jepang. Awalnya sekolah ini di khususkan untuk perempuan saja namun setelah perubahan kepemimpinan 2 tahun lalu menjadikan sekolah ini terbuka untuk kalangan laki-laki meski begitu perbandingan untuk murid perempuan dan laki laki adalah 8:2 sungguh perbandingan yang fantastis.

"Hah akhirnya sampai" ucap Naruto terngah-engah karna berlari.

"Wah jadi ini sekolahku yang baru" lanjut Naruto takjub karna sekolah yang akan ia masuki adalah sekolah elit terkenal.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali ke sekolah itu dan segera menuju keruang kepala sekolah.

"WAH SIAPA DIA"

"TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAA MURID BARU ITU TAMPAN SEKALI"

"JADILAH PACARKU PEMUDA-KUN"

"TERKUTUK KAU MAKHLUK TAMPAN"(udah tau kan)

Teriakan dan bisikan tentang dirinya membuat Naruto menjadi risih apa lagi ucapan terakhir membuat Naruto merinding.

'Selalu seperti ini" batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berkacamata menghampirinya.

"Siapa kau, dan ada perlu apa kemari" tanya gadis itu.

"Bukannya tidak sopan bertanya sebelum mengenalkan dirimu sendiri" balas Naruto.

"Oh gomen, watashiwa Sona Shitori desu, aku adalah ketua Osis disini" ucap gadis itu meperkenalkan diri.

"Orewa Naruto Namikaze yoroshiku, aku murid baru disini, bisa kau tunjukkan ruangan kepala sekolah" balas Naruto.

"Oh jadi kau murid baru itu, mari kuantar ke ruang kepala sekolah"

Sona langsung mengantar Naruto keruang kepala sekolah. Ia sempat berbincang sebentar dalam perjalanan.

"Jadi kau Naruto Namikaze, korban yang selamat dari pembantaian di kyoto itu"

"Yah begitulah"

"Aku turut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu"

"Yah arigatou"

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan HeadMaster Room.

"Arigatou Sona-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"D-Douitashimashite" balas Sona agak gugup karna baru kali pertama Sona di buat merona hanya karna senyuman lelaki dan ia pun langsung pergi kekelasnya.

Tok tok

"Masuk"

Cklek

"Oh kau Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Minato Namikaze"

"Hai'"

"Untuk administrasi kakakmu sudah mengurusnya, untuk kelasnya kau berada di kelas 2-B, kau akan diantar sensei yang mengajar sensei disana, tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan"

Kepala sekolah itu langsung menelpon guru yang mengajar di kelas 2-B. Tak berselang lama pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka dan menapilkan pria paruh baya.

"Naruto kau sekarang ikut Makoto-Sensei" ujar kepsek.

"Hai'"

Naruto kini berjalan mengikuti senseinya, dan taklama kemudian ia sampai di kelasnya.

"Namikaze-san tunggu di sini sebentar" ucap guru itu dan ia langsung masuk.

"Minna kita kedatangan murid baru"

Sontak murid-murid yang tadinya ramai sendiri seperti pasar kini mulai tenang.

"Namikaze-san silakan masuk"

Naruto pun masuk ke kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Itukan laki-laki yang tadi"

"Iya, tak kusangka pria tampan itu sekelas dengan kita"

Bisikan pun terdengar dari para gadis yang mulai menggosip.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Namikaze, hal yang kusukai tak ada hal yang ku benci adalah yang kau sukai dan cita-citaku belum terpikirkan"

Semua orang nampak sweetdrop dengan perkenalan Naruto.

"KYAA jadi namamu Naruto-kun, maukah kau jadi pacarku"

"Naruto-kun tidulah denganku"

Brak...

"Diam"

"Silakan duduk di tempat yang kau suka Namikaze-san"

Nampak para gadis kini berebut Naruto untuk tempat duduk. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendapat deathglare dari murid laki-laki.

.

Sementara itu

"Ada apa kaichou kau kelihatannya lagi senang"

"A-Ah nandemonai, Tsubaki"

Bagi Tsubaki ini adalah hal langka karna baru kali pertama melihat Sona yang biasanya berwajah datar dan tegas kali ini ia merona sambil melamun.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan murid baru itu"

"Ya aku tertarik dengannya, aku merasakan kekuatan seperti Sacred Gears dalam dirinya"

"Apakah di lain sisi kau juga mulai menyukainya"

"Ya aku mulai me~... Apa kau bilang"

"Bukan apa-apa kaichou"

Dalam hatinya Tsubaki tetawa penuh kemenangan karna berhasil menggoda Sona.

"Tsubaki,kita harus mengawasi gerak geriknya jangan samai ia jatuh ke tangan Rias"

"Hai' kaichou"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt kini hadir di Cerita baru.

Karna ini Chap pertama cukup sampai disini saja.

Untuk Pairnya Naruto saya berencana 3 orang bisa kasih sarannya Reader

RnR Please

.

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya :

"Ada apa kaichou kau kelihatannya lagi senang"

"A-Ah nandemonai, Tsubaki"

Bagi Tsubaki ini adalah hal langka karna baru kali pertama melihat Sona yang biasanya berwajah datar dan tegas kali ini ia merona sambil melamun.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan murid baru itu"

"Ya aku tertarik dengannya, aku merasakan kekuatan seperti Sacred Gears dalam dirinya"

"Apakah di lain sisi kau juga mulai menyukainya"

"Ya aku mulai me~... Apa kau bilang"

"Bukan apa-apa kaichou"

Dalam hatinya Tsubaki tetawa penuh kemenangan karna berhasil menggoda Sona.

"Tsubaki,kita harus mengawasi gerak geriknya jangan samai ia jatuh ke tangan Rias"

"Hai' kaichou"

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 2

 **-Kebenaran si Malapetaka-**

.

.

 **Taman Kuoh**

Naruto POV

"Kaulah harapan kami..."

Apa maksud dari perkataan terakhir Tou-san, entahlah akan aku cari tau lain waktu saja.

Saat ini aku bersantai di taman kota sepulang sekolah meski arah taman dan rumah kontrakanku menyimpang.

Aku kemudian membuka kertas dari Tou-san yang di titipkan pada Shinji-jisan kemarin sesaat aku dan Nee-san akan ke Kuoh. Perlahan aku baca dengan detail.

 _"Naruto jika kau sudah menerima surat ini kau berarti sudah berusia 17 tahun"_

 _"Naruto, sebenarnya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan adalah seorang peneliti tentang Sacred Gears"_

 _"Mungkin sekarang kau tau tentang ini atau mungkin belum. akan kujelaskan, Sacred Gears adalah artefak suci dari Kami-sama yang diberikan kepada Manusia untuk melindungi diri mereka dari gangguan makhluk Supranatural. Dan ada 13 Sacrecd Gear terkuat yang disebut Longinus yang konon dapat membunuh Kami-sama sendiri"_

Aku berhenti sejenak membaca surat itu. Aku terkejut bukan main kalau mendengar bahwa ada Sacred Gears yang bisa membunuh Kami-sama sendiri. Terdengar konyol memang, aku lalu melanjutkan kegiatanku.

 _"Naruto kau memiliki salah satu dari 13 longinus tersebut dan juga saat kau lahir kau memiliki sepasang Mata dewa yang disebut Rinnegan belum lagi di tubuhmu tersegel makhluk yang di sebut sebagai makhluk pembawa bencana"_

 _"Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, berhati-hatilah dengan yang namanya makhluk Supranatural dan kau harus segera ke ruang bawah tanah mansion, tombol masuk berada di bawah patung kyuubi(kecil) scan tanganmu karna aku sudah memperbarui dengan dna milikmu, disana kau akan mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang kekuatanmu"_

 _"Satu lagi Naruto, carilah adik perempuanmu dia berada di Vatikan"_

 _"Sayonara Naruto, kami selalu mencintaimu sampaikan salam kami pada adikmu"_

Tak kusangka setelah sekian lama air mataku kini mengalir deras membasahi pipiku. Kuremas surat yang tadi kubaca sebagai pelampiasan kesedihanku.

Naruto POV END

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

"Naruto.. Bangun sa~.. Eh kau sudah siap tak biasanya"

Shion merasa aneh dengan adiknya sejak kemarin malam, ia terlihat murung. Namun ia buang jauh jauh pikirannya dan segera menata makanan untuk sarapan.

"Naruto..kau kenapa? dari kemarin malam Nee-san perhatikan kau terlihat murung"

"Nandemonai Nee-san"

"Hontouni"

"Hontaouni Nee-san,aku sudah kenyang aku berangkat dulu"

Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bagi Shion ini kali pertama Naruto tak menggodanya. Dan dia merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Naruto sejak pulang dari sekolah dan juga ia merasa bahwa Naruto kembali ke sifatnya dulu sesudah kejadian itu.

Disepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah Naruto terus kepikiran dengan isi surat itu. Terutama untuk imoutonya, ia sungguh tak menyangka selama 17 tahun ini ia tak mengetahui jika dia mempunyai seorang adik perempuan.

'Vatikan? Imouto? Kenapa mereka baru memberitauku' batin Naruto.

"Oy.. Naruto"

Teriak seseorang yang tak lain adalah teman baru Naruto.

"Ada apa Ero-gaki"

"Bisa kita berangkat bersama"

"Hentikan tatapan itu Issei aku masih normal" ucap Naruto agak jengkel.

Mereka akhirnya berangkat bersama(not yaoi) di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya diam dengan memikirkan satu tujuannya sekarang yakni menemui adiknya.

"...to"

"..ruto"

"Naruto"

"Eh.. Ada apa Issei"

"Dari tadi kau diam saja, apa mungkin kau kemarin ketahuan mengintip di onsen"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu" balas Naruto kesal sendiri

"Eh astaga 5 menit lagi pelajaran pertama dimulai" ucap Issei terkejut setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Ini semua salahmu ero-gaki"

"Kenapa aku"

"Pikirkan sendiri"

Mereka berlari menuju kelas yang kebetulan mereka juga sekelas #poorNaruto

.

 **Another Place**

Di sebuah kastil yang nampak sudah tak terurus lumut didinding belum lagi tanaman yang merambat di sekitar pintu dan jendela yang menambah kesan angker bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Akhirnya si pucat itu memberikan sepertiganya juga" ucap Pria berambut perak panjang.

"Sebaiknya kita juga mengumpulkan pasukan" ucap wanita berkaca mata.

"Aku setuju denganmu tapi setelah kita tau letak si "Malapetaka" itu bagaimana denganmu Shalba"

"Aku setuju saja, tunggu apa lagi kita mulai ritualnya" balas Shalba.

"Hah kau ini"

Sriingg...

"Hei apa kalian tak mengajakku" ucap pria berambut hitam panjang yang baru saja datang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Kau itu darimana saja"

"Hanya bertemu dengan wanita topi kerucut ini, Lucifer-sama"

"Hah baiklah aku mulai" ucap Pria perak bermarga Lucifer itu.

Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit saja mereka bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka cari dengan bantuan benda di tangan pria perak itu. Mereka terkejut bukan main karna sosok yang mereka cari ternyata ada dua dan di tempat yang berbeda.

"A-Apa Apaan ini bagaimana mungkin ia yang tersegel oleh Kami-Sama bisa ada dua" ucap Pria perak itu.

"Euclid.."

Tak berselang lama orang yang dipanggil itu akhirnya datang.

"Hai' lucifer-sama, ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya"

"Aku punya misi untukmu"

"Memang misi apa lucifer-sama" tanya Euclid.

"Selidiki tentang si "Malapetaka" itu"

"Bukannya sosoknya kini tersegel di suatu tempat"

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan asumsimu, tapi setelah aku cari keberadaannya dia ternyata di dua tempat berbeda. Pertama ia tersegel di ujung alam semesta dan kedua dia berkeliaran di Kuoh"

"A-Apa ada 2 bagaimana bisa"

"Entahlah, maka dari itu kau harus menyelidikinya"

"Baiklah lucifer-sama saya undur diri"

Setelah kepergian Euclid nampak mereka seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Anda yakin dengan ini, lucifer-Sama"tanya wanita berkacamata itu.

"Hm"

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Break Time

Seperti biasa trio mesum berlari kesana kemari dikejar sekelompok gadis bukan karna populer,tampan tapi karna kelakuan bejat mereka.

Berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita, ia terlihat tidur di atap sekolah namun aslinya ia bukan tidur, hanya memejamkan matanya mengingat memori-memori masa lapau yang telah ia alami.

" **Oy bocah** "

Suara berat dan terdengar mendengung kini terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto.

"Siapa kau, apa maumu"

" **Cepat pejamkan matamu dan konsentrasilah** "

Mau tak mau Naruto pun hanya menurutinya dengan landasan rasa penasaran.

 _Mindscape ON_

Sebuah ruangan yang hampir mirip dengan terowongan namun sedikit berair dan juga kertas kertas segel yang melekat di sisi kanan kiri dinding.

"Dimana ini"

" **Ini alam bawah sadarmu bocah** "

"Siapa kau tunjukkan dirimu" ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

" **Hah..aku di belakangmu bocah** "

Alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat sosok dibelakangnya. Sesosok makhluk yang berkarakteristik dari binatang yang berbeda (singa, macan tutul, beruang, naga, dll) dan memiliki tujuh leher dan tujuh kepala dan sepuluh tanduk, serta tujuh ekor tebal panjang bentuk acuh tak acuh, itu memiliki empat lengan kekar dan dua kaki yang bahkan lebih tebal dari lengan. tubuh utama adalah bahwa primata yang condong ke depan tertutup bulu hitam dan apa yang tampaknya menjadi skala seluruh tubuhnya. Ukurannya sangatlah fantastis jari-jarinya saja kemungkinan kurang lebih 500 meter dengan tinggi lebih dari 800 meter. Naruto meneguk ludahnya keras-keras, ia bagai semut jika dibanding makhluk di hadapannya.

" **Akhirnya kau kemari juga bocah** "

"Oh Tuhan ampuni hambamu ini" ucap Naruto sambil mendongak keatas.

" **Ayah sudah tiada, bocah** "

"Eh ayah, apa maksudmu? Aku tak bertanya tentang ayahmu" ucap Naruto polos atau bodoh ini.

" **Ayah adalah Tuhan(anime),dia telah dinyatakan tewas dalam peperangan yang disebut Great War** "

"Tu-Tuhan telah mati. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, memang rumornya ada artefak yang disebut Sacred Gears dan Sacred Gears terkuat ada 13 yang dikategorikan sebagai Longinus. Dan juga dirumorkan bahwa pemilik Longinus bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri jika pemiliknya sudah bisa menguasainya"

" **Untuk seorang bocah kau cukup pandai juga** "

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah" teriak Naruto.

' **Anak yang menarik** '

"Hei jawab pertanyaanku, kau itu siapa dan kenapa kau memanggil Tuhan dengan sebutan Ayah"

" **Hah.. Makanya kau jangan kelewat bodoh. Kekuatanku saja kau sudah bisa menggunakannya tapi bertemu denganku saja baru kali ini** "

" **Baiklah akan kuperkenalkan diriku, Aku lah sang "Malapetaka" yang disebut Trihexa aku adalah Makhluk terkuat yang melebihi Great Red dan juga makhluk yang diciptakan secara langsung oleh Tuhan sebagai makhluk yang mendatangkan Kiamat** "

"Great Red? Kiamat? Aku tak kenal orang yang namanya Great Red, apa dia teman bermainmu"

Trihexa terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto yang polos atau kelewat bodoh.

' **Rasanya aku lebih memilih melawan ayah sekali lagi daripada berdebat dengannya** '

" **Great Red itu penjaga celah dimensi bocah** " Trihexa nampaknya sudah habis kesabarannya.

"Oh"

"Jadi apa mau menyuruhku kesini?"

" **Gaki, mulai sekarang kau harus menemukan jati dirimu tentang kekuatanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat** " ucap Trihexa mulai Serius.

"Aku memang ingin mengetahui kekuatanku Trihexa, memang kenapa"

" **Keberadaan diriku sudah terbongkar karna ada yang mengontakku dan sebagian diriku melalui Holy Grail, kemungkinan mereka akan memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk kehancuran sebelum waktunya tiba** "

"Itu buruk, eh kau bilang sebagian dirimu jadi" ucap Naruto terkejut.

" **Ya sebagian diriku alias "yang" diriku disegel di ujung alam semesta oleh Ayah** "

"Tapi kenapa Kami-sama hanya menyegel sebagian dirimu" tanya Naruto.

" **Sebenarnya sebelum bertarung dengan ayah diriku sudah terbagi menjadi 2 bagian karna melawan seorang wanita** "

"Wanita?"

" **Kekuatannya sangat luar biasa, dia bisa mengendalikan alam dan yang terparah dia mempunyai Juubi** "

"Siapa wanita itu ? Dan apa itu Juubi?"

" **Juubi adalah makhluk Imortal sama sepertiku, tubuhnya tak sebesar diriku tapi kekuatannya mengimbangi diriku, dan Wanita yang kumaksud bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki** "

"Sia~"

" **Sebaiknya kau kembali karna ada yang datang** " ucap Trihexa memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

" **Kau pejamkan matamu sama seperti tadi** "

"Baiklah"

 _Mindscape OFF_

Naruto akhirnya kembali membuka mata dan kembali ke dunia nyata dan benar saja tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu masuk ke atap.

"Eh kau disini Naruto"

"Ya aku Hanya menikmati angin dan memandang awan"

"Boleh aku bergabung"

"Hm"

Pemuda itu datang dan hanya melewati Naruto yang tengah berbaring.

"Mau apa kau kesini Sora(oc tapi sama seperti sora di anime Naruto)"

"Aku bosan di kelas" jawab Sora sambil menguap.

Cklek..

Mereka berdua langsung menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka.

"Kalian berdua apa yang kalian lakukan disini, jam istirahat sudah berakhir" ucap ketua Osis datar seperti biasa.

"Ah baiklah kami akan pergi kekelas, ayo Naruto" tawar Sora.

"Baiklah ayo"

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

Naruto POV

Hah membosankan sekali hari ini tak ada yang menarik. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin cepat tidur saja. Namun saat di gang sepi aku menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikutiku.

"Keluarlah" ucapku datar.

"Khekhekhe kau hebat bisa menyadari keberadaanku" ucap Makhluk mirip manusia tapi memiliki sayap berwarna hitam persis gagak.

"Da-Tenshi akhirnya muncul juga"

Aku menyeringai karna makhluk yang menjadi sasaran buruan ku berada di hadapanku.

"Memang kenapa kau sudah menyerahkan hidupmu sebelum aku membunuhmu" tanya Da-Tenshi itu.

"Jangan bercanda gagak tua" ucapku menyindir tapi dalam hatiku sudah tak kuat untuk segera menghabisi Da-Tenshi yang satu ini.

"Cih, aku Dohnasek(bner kaga) aku seorang Da-Tenshi yang agung. Aku disini untuk menghabisimu manusia sialan" ucapnya Sombong.

"Aku tak butuh perkenalanmu"

"Cih rasakan ini manusia sialan"

Dia langsung membuat tombak dari cahaya dan melemparnya padaku. Aku hanya menyeringai.

[ _ **HeadGear ON**_ ]

Aku lalu mengarahkan telapak tanganku ke arah datangnya serangan.

[ _ **Resistant**_ ]

Lightspear itu dengan sendirinya berhenti sebelum mengenaiku. Dari raut wajahnya kulihat ia kesal karna serangannya gagal namun ia malah membuat kesalahan yang sama yakni dengan melempari Lightspear yang terus ia buat sampai ia terlihat kelelahan.

"Sialan kau Manusia rendahan"

"Sekarang giliranku gagak"

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Aku melesat ke arahnya menggunakan sayap mekanik dari punggungku dan menyiapkan serangan balasan

[ _ **Canon Blaster**_ ]

Ku luncurkan serangan berupa laser dari sayap mekanikku kearah pria gagak itu.

Arrggghh...

Pyarr...

Tubuhnya langsung meledak dan terurai menjadi bulu bulu hitam yang beterbangan.

[ _ **Reset**_ ]

Naruto POV END

Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ke rumahnya. Namun tanpa dia sadari

"Omoshiroi"

Sosok itu langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto.

.

 **Another Place**

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit adalah suatu andalan tempat itu. Terlebih tempat itu memiliki sumber tenaga luar biasa banyaknya hampir mendekati ketidakbatasan. Namun sesaat lalu terjadi sebuah pertempuran di tempat ini yang membuat seperempat wilayahnya hancur.

"Ojou-Sama gomen kita harus bergegas"

"T-Tapi kenapa harus melakukan ini"

Si gadis nampak tak rela jika mereka harus berpisah, padahal ia sudah memiliki rasa terhadap pemuda itu.

"Agar tidak terjadi kekacauan di masa depan"

"Baiklah" ia mengangguk lemah dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya putih menyilaukan menyinari seluruh wilayah itu. Hanya sesaat namun tampak ada yang ganjil dengan kejadian itu.

"Baiklah kita~ eh dimana Ojou-sama"

"Entah memang apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku juga tak tau, setauku kita diberimisi untuk menyelidiki tempat ini dan karna ada kerusuhan kita berempat bertarung dengan si keparat itu karna mencelakai Ojou-sama"

"Sekarang dimana Ojou-sama"

"Kemungkinan dia dibawa orang suruhan boneka itu"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Halo Minna kembali lagi dengan saya author gaje yang jones kaga laku-laku.

Saya beritahukan bahwa Naruto akan tetap human kaga akan jadi devil meski kedepannya ia jadi hybird karna kekuatan dari Trihexa. Naruto belum di pihak manapun. Dan ada yang tanya soal kekuatan Shion akan terjawab di Chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk Pairnya

Irina

Gabriel

Kunou

Rossweisse

Dan 1 orang dari author sendiri :D pairnya itu 3 jadi untuk voting berakhir di chapter 6 karna di chap itu ane mulai tambahin bumbu masak(#plak) romance maksudnya.

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames:

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Dead

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Harem List : -

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya :

"Ojou-Sama gomen kita harus bergegas"

"T-Tapi kenapa harus melakukan ini"

Si gadis nampak tak rela jika mereka harus berpisah, padahal ia sudah memiliki rasa terhadap pemuda itu.

"Agar tidak terjadi kekacauan di masa depan"

"Baiklah" ia mengangguk lemah dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya putih menyilaukan menyinari seluruh wilayah itu. Hanya sesaat namun tampak ada yang ganjil dengan kejadian itu.

"Baiklah kita~ eh dimana Ojou-sama"

"Entah memang apa yang kau lakukan"

"Aku juga tak tau, setauku kita diberimisi untuk menyelidiki tempat ini dan karna ada kerusuhan kita berempat bertarung dengan si keparat itu karna mencelakai Ojou-sama"

"Sekarang dimana Ojou-sama"

"Kemungkinan dia dibawa orang suruhan boneka itu"

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

 _Flashback ON_

Detak jantung yang semakin tak takaruan belum lagi perasaan cemas kini melanda pria berambut blonde yang tak tega mendengar jeritan istrinya saat ini.

"PELAYAN-PELAYAN TOLONG"

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

"Maaf kami terlambat Minato-Sama" ucap Salah satu maid Minato.

"Cepat panggil ambulan"

"Maaf Minato-sama. Itu tak akan semapat"

"Kenapa" balas Minato ketus.

"Karna Kushina-sama akan segera melahirkan jadi tak akan sempat untuk memanggil ambulan. Jadi lebih baik jika Kushina-sama melahirkan dirumah" jelas salah satu dari 8 maid yang di hadapan minato.

"Baiklah, jika ada diantara kalian yang mumpuni dalam hal ini, cepat lakukan proses persalinan dan sebagian dari kalian cepat persiapkan segala sesuatu"

"Hai' Minato-sama"

Mereka langsung bergegas setelah menerima perintah Minato.

" **Minato tenangkan dirimu** "

Ditangan kiri Minato muncul Gauntlet merah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Ddraig"

" **Aku tau perasaanmu... Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini dan jika istrimu tau kau seperti ini entah apa yang dipikirkan istrimu nanti** "

Minato diam mendengar perkataan Ddraig. Perkataan Ddraig memang ada benarnya. Ia kacau benar-benar kacau tak seperti biasanya.

" **Temani istrimu saat ini ia pasti membutuhkanmu. Bukannya kau selalu ada disampingnya** "

Minato mengelap air matanya kasar.

"Arigatou Ddraig"

Minato akhirnya mengikuti saran Ddraig. Awalnya ia bersikeras tak ingin melihat proses persalinan karna tak tega dengan keadaan Kushina.

"Kushina ini aku bertahanlah" ucap Minato sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"M-Minato ugh.. Sakit"

"Tenanglah Kushina, semua akan baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi Ibu dari Naruto"

"Ahh...engghh... Aku sudah tidak kuat Minato"

"Minato-Sama... Ini gawat"

"Kushina-sama mengalami pendarahan. Jika tidak cepat diatasi. Keadaan bayi dalam bahaya dan bisa berakibat kematian bagi bayi dan Kushina-sama"

Minato terkejut menengar perkataan maidnya ini. Rasa cemas, takut dan gundah kini kembali menghampiri dirinya.

"Minato"

Sebuah suara berat dari tangan kirinya kembali terdengar.

"Cepat kau alirkan kekuatanku pada Istrimu. Aku akan meregenerasi luka pendarahan Istrimu meski tak secepat air mata Phoenix"

Minato yang hampir putus asa, mau takmau ia mengikuti perintah Ddraig.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Regeneration**_ ]

[ _ **Transfer**_ ]

Perasaan hangat dan kenyamanan kini mengalir di tubuh Kushina. Ia merasakan bahwa ia seperti diberi kekuatan dari seseorang.

"Mi-Minato"

"Iya Kushina. Kau harus bejuang ini demi Naruto dan dirimu harus tetap berjuang, kau tidak sendiri karna aku akan selalua ada disampingmu"

 _-Skip sampai Kushina berhasil melahirkan-_

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Minato-Sama... Minato-Sama..."

Para maid terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang digunakan Minato untuk membersihkan dirinya dari noda darah karna menemani istrinya 1 jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa kalian teriak-teriak"

"Naruto-Sama... Naruto-sama..."Jawab Maid itu panik tak karuan.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto" tanya Minato tak kalah panik.

"Detak Jantung Naruto-Sama melemah"

"APA KAU BILANG... Lalu bagaimana dengan Kushina"

"Kushina-sama belum sadar dari tadi"

Bagai dihantam gada rujak polo(senjata dari Werkudoro) hatinya pun hancur berkeping-keping. Jantungnya masih berdetak namun dia seperti orang mati.

Bayangan-bayangan tentang janjinya ke Kushina mulai menghantui dirinya.

Deg...

Minato teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat dicari oleh berbagai makhluk yang ada. Sesuatu hal yang dapat menjungkirbalikkan dunia.

"Minato jangan-jangan"

Ddraig khawatir dengan inangnya kali ini.

"Tak ada jalan lain Ddraig" ucap Minato lemah.

"Apa kau gila Minato. Jika kau memindahkan segel "Dia" kedalam tubuh anakmu ia bisa meledak karna kelebihan muatan"

"Itu takkan terjadi, dan aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja"

"Terserah kau Minato"

 _Flashback END_

.

 **Naruto Home**

"Ah sial kuncinya tertinggal di kelas"

Naruto nampak menggerutu tak jelas akibat kelalaiannya.

"Ah kenapa aku baru ingat kalau aku punya kekuatan itu"

Entah kesambet apa Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri setelah menemukan ide untu masuk kerumah tanpa kunci.

[ _ **Teleport**_ ]

Sriinggg...

Bruukk..

"Aw aku belum menguasai ini.. Eh kenapa ini lembut dan kenyal sekali.."

"Ahh.."

Nyut..

"Engg.. Ahh..."

Naruto nampaknya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang digangnya kali ini.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"KYAAAA... HENTAIIIIIIII"

Dengan gerakan reflek ia memberi pukulan dan berhasil telak mengenai kepala Naruto dan

Duagh...

Blarr...

Muncul retakan didinding disebabkan Naruto yang terlempar kedinding dengan keras.

"Ehh... Siapa kau kenapa bisa ada di kamarku dan kenapa kau telanjang(jangan dibayangin)" ucap Naruto setengah shok melihat tubuh perempuan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Naruto-Kun no Baka.. Hentai...~"

Gadis itu napak marah-marah tak jelas sebelum kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh... Ke-Kenapa aku telanjang" lanjut gadis itu sambil menutupi barang keramatnya dan jangan lupakan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-Aku sudah b-bilangkan" ucap Naruto gugup dengan wajah memerah.

"NARUTO Bisa tenang ti~"

Shion hanya bisa melotot melihat Naruto bersama dengan wanita telanjang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan... NARUTO No HENTAIIIII"

Brak... Pintu yang tak bersalah kini menjadi pelampiasan Shion.

 _-Skip-_

Mereka bertiga kemudian berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Siapa kau? Tiba-tiba berada di kamarku"

Naruto memulai pertanyaannya pada gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya.

"Siapa? Kau benar-benar tak ingat denganku Naruto-Kun. Padahal waktu itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

"Baiklah kuperkenalkan kembali, Namaku Sara putri dari Rouran. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi Naruto-kun" lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Rouran ? Apa itu dan kenapa kau tau Namaku"

"Rouran itu tempat tinggalku, dan aku tau namamu karna kaulah yang menyelamatkanku"

"Naruto, apa itu benar kau pernal menyelamatkannya?" Shion kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Entahlah Nee-san,seingatku aku tak pernah melakukannya dan juga aku tak tau dimana itu Rouran"

"Eh kau itu benar-benar lupa. Cih dasar ninja Konoha Sialan itu"

Sara nampak emosi karna Naruto tidak mengingat satupun tentang dirinya.

"Konoha? Apa lagi itu dan kau itu ninja"

"Hei-hei jangan ribut ini peta dunia dan peta jepang" lerai Shion sambil memberi sesuatu.

"Sara-san bisa kau tunjukkan dimana tempat kau berasal" lanjut Shion.

"Eh kenapa tidak ada Rouran disini dan juga kelima Elemental Nation"

"Apa maksudmu Sera-san ini kan peta dunia dan juga jepang ini juga peta yang detail mengenai wilayah negara" ucap Shion bingung.

"Begini saja. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku seingatku rumah ini terkunci"ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Entahlah seperti aku dilempar oleh suatu lubang aneh sewaktu ninja Konoha itu mengeluarkan jutsunya dan tau-tau aku sudah berada disini" jelas Sara.

"Lubang dimensi, jadi kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Shion.

"Mungkin" jawab Sara simpel.

"Baiklah Perkenalkan Namaku Shion Namikaze aku kakak angkat Naruto meski dia itu sepupuku"

Shion memperkenalkan dirinya begitu pula Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Jadi hanya Nama Margamu saja yang berbeda tapi kau itu dengan Naruto di dimensiku sama walau dia itu baka" ucap Sara.

"Dia memang baka Sara-chan mungkin semua Naruto di dimensi lain juga sama" ejek Shion.

"Nee-san aku selalu mendapat peringkat 1 dari Sekolah dasar sampai sekarang" balas Naruto tak terima disebut Baka.

"Yaya kau menang" ucap Shion.

"Ne Sara-chan bagaimana kalau lusa kau sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto" ucap Shion pada Sara.

"Sekolah bersama Naruto-Kun?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah aku mau Namikaze-san"

"Panggil saja Shion"

"Baiklah Shion-san"

 _._

 _-Time Skip 2 hari kemudian-_

 _._

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Watashi Sara Uzumaki yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"

(A/N : Ane buat Sara dari Uzumaki)

"WOOO...kita kedatangan cewek cantik"

"BOLEH tau alamatmu"

Yah begitulah, hari ini adalah hari pertama Sara masuk ke sekolah dan langsung mendapat rayuan dari berbagai laki-laki mulai masuk gerbang hingga sampai kekelas. Memang wajahnya begitu cantik dan boleh dibilang sejajar dengan Duo Great One Sama Kuoh Academy.

"Hm boleh, saat ini aku tinggal bersama Naruto-Kun" jawab Sara singkat namun begitu menyakitkan hati para jones yang hendak mendekatinya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto sedangkan orang yang tituju hanya cuek saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehem... Namikaze-san" ucap sang Guru memecah Suasana.

"Hai' Sensei" balas Naruto dengan mengangkat tangannya malas.

"Nah Uzumaki-san silakan duduk dibelakang Namikaze-san"

"Hai' arigatou Sensei"

 _-Skip sepulang sekolah-_

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan saat melewati gerbang sekolah belum lagi ditambah suasana sore saat matahari akan tenggelam, entah kenapa dan apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua. Bukannya langsung pulang malah pergi ketaman.

"Ne Sara. Saat aku mendengar penjelasanmu 2 hari lalu, aku ada sedikit keraguan padamu"

"Maksudmu"

Sara bingung dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Tentang Rouran, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Rouran tempat tinggalmu. Yah meski ini tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku jika kau tak memberitau juga tak apa"

"Baiklah Naruto-kun tapi kamu harus janji"

"Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang ratu Rouran, dan Rouran adalah kota dengan banyak sekali menara dan gedung yang diciptakan hanya dalam waktu singkat karna bantuan energi yang bisa dibilang hampir tak terbatas"

"Tak terbatas" beo Naruto.

"Ya, energi itu adalah chakra kuno yang tersegel di pusat Rouran. Hanya keturunan dari nenekkulah yang bisa membuka dan menyegel chakra kuno tersebut"

Naruto hanya ber"oh" ria saja namun ia teringat sesuatu

"Jadi, kau mungkin tak sengaja membuka portal dimensi setelah menggunakan chakra kuno itu" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyegelnya karna ada seseorang yang berkhianat dan memanfaatkan c~"

"Tunggu dulu jangan dilanjutkan" ucap Naruto memotong penjelasan Sara.

"Keluar kalian" ucap Naruto datar.

Srek... Srek...

Benar saja muncul 2 orang berpakaian hitam dari balik semak-semak dan satu orang dari balik pohon.

"Wah-wah kita ketahuan" ucap pria berambut hitam sebahu.

"Bagaimana kita sedikit bermain-main pada mereka" sela wanita berambut ungu panjang yang tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Menguping itu tidak baik om tante.. Dan apa mau kalian kemari... Membunuhku... Oh ayolah, aku sudah muak dengan gagak-gagak seperti kalian sekali-kali aku ingin bermain dengan merpati" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan kau bocah"

"Ayo kita bunuh mereka"

2 pria melesat kearah Naruto sementara 1 wanita melaju kearah Sara.

"Sara sebaiknya kau mundur. Aku tak mau kau terluka"

"Jangan remehkan aku Naruto-kun aku juga bisa bertarung" balas Sara singkat.

Sara memasang kuda-kuda khas seorang Shinobi sementara naruto hanya diam santai saja.

(A/N : Ane buat sara setingkat dengan Jhounin dan untuk elemennya api sama air)

"Mati kau bocah"

2 Manusia bersayap gagak atau Da-Tenshi itu melancarkan serangannya dengan Lightspear ditangan masing-masing.

[ _ **Headgear ON**_ ]

[ _ **Division : Dual Blade**_ ]

Headgear Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi 2 bilah pedang berwarna hitam yang langsung berada di genggaman Naruto.

Trank...

Naruto menyeringai melihat 2 lawannya yang kebingungan. Naruto nampaknya lebih memilih strategi counterattack. Terbukti saat ini ia lebih unggul dalam stamina meski kalah jumlah.

With Sara.

Sara nampaknya dengan mudah meladeni permainan wanita Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Dasar wanita jalang... Mati kau"

Da-Tenshi itu langsung membuat 2 lightspear dan dilempar kearah Sara.

Slash... Slash..

Blar... Blar...

Sara dengan mudah menhindari serangan dari wanita itu.

"Sekarang giliranku"

[ _ **Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**_ ]

Sara menyemburkan bola api kearah Da-Tenshi. Namun Da-Tenshi itu berhasil selamat dengan terbang keatas, Sara mendecih tak puas karna targetnya dengan mudah lolos. Ia merapal handseal yang lain.

[ _ **Suiton : Suryuu**_ ~

Back to Naruto

2 lawan 1. Seharusnya sudah terlihat pemenangnya adalah 2 namun tidak dengan Naruto ia bisa membuat sekarat 2 lawannya.

"Argh... Sialan kau bocah"

"Tak kusangka kalian masih bisa bertahan dengan serangan balasan beruntun dariku" ucap Naruto datar.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir" lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Terima ini" salah satu dari mereka menciptakan Lightspear dan melemparnya kearah Naruto namun tidak mengenainya hanya melewati samping kiri Naruto. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, serangan itu sengaja tak mengenainya namun menuju kearah Sara yang tengah melakukan sesuatu.

"Kuso"

Crash.. Crash..

Naruto menebas kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut hingga mati.

"SARA... AWAS" teriak Naruto.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sara langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara dan sontak ia terkejut karna sebuah tombak cahaya melesat kearahnya. Ia tak bisa menghindar karna jarak ia dan tombak itu sangat dekat sekitar 50 cm.

'Apa aku akan mati'

'Okaa-Sama'

Sara hanya pasrah dengan menutup matanya.

Jleb...

.

With Shion

Entah kenapa hari ini ia nampak susah dan gelisah tak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku. Persaanku tiba-tiba jadi gelisah seperti ini" gumam Shion.

Ia mondar mandir di dalam rumah seperti orang kehilangan dompet.

"Kemana perginya mereka? Jam segini belum pulang" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Ia lirik jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

.

Back to Naruto and Sara

Jleb..

"S-Sara D-Daijobu..uhuk.."

Sara perlahan membuka matanya.

Deg...

Bagai tersambar petir, Sara terkejut karna ada seseorang yang melindunginya dari serangan Lightspear.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Dialah yang melindungi Sara dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya. Sebuah tombak cahaya menembus tubuhnya membuat luka lebar di perutnya.

"Hiks..Baka.. Kenapa kau melindungiku hiks.. Naruto-kun"

Sara menangis hebat karna melihat orang yang dicintainya rela mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkannya. Meski ia baru 3 hari tinggal bersama.

"Karna uhuk.. A-Aku tak b-bisa uhuk.. Orang yang uhuk..berharga ba..giku mati lagi" ucap Naruto sambil terus menahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

"NARUTO-KUN" Sara berteriak histeris.

" **Hey... Tenanglah ia belum mati** "

Sebuah suara dari tubuh Naruto terdengar oleh Sara.

"Si-Siapa kau"

" **Aku adalah Trihexa. Makhluk yang tersegel dalam tubuh bocah ini** "

Sara hanya diam seribu bahasa.

" **Hey ambil kalung bocah ini dan buka penutup tengahnya. Karna ia memiliki Air Mata Phoenix yang disimpan di kalungnya** " perintah Trihexa.

"Air mata Phoenix? Apa itu"

" **Itu adalah item yang bisa menyembuhkan luka separah apapun dengan sekejap. Kau cukup meminumkannya pada bocah ini. Yah segitu saja aku mau tidur kembali** "

Tanpa babibu Sara langsung mematuhi perintah Trihexa. Benar saja tubuh Naruto yang awalnya memiliki luka parah dengan sekejam tertutup kembali dan Naruto sekarang telah sepenuhnya pulih namun ia belum sadarkan diri. Ia langsung memapah Naruto pulang kerumahnya.

.

 **Another Place**

"Dia sudah tewas Kokabiel-Sama"

Da-Tenshi wanita yang bertarung dengan Sara tadi memanfaatkan Naruto yang sekarat untuk melarikan diri.

"Lalu dimana dua temanmu itu"

"Me-Mereka sudah tewas Kokabiel-Sama"

Da-Tenshi wanita itu nampak tegang saat memberi tau bahwa temannya telah tewas.

"Oh.. Begitu. Kemarilah ini hadiahmu"

Da-Tenshi itu nampak senang karna akan diberi sesuatu oleh tuannya. Dan ia bergegas menuju tuannya.

Crash...

Tanpa peringatan apapun Kokabiel langsung menebas leher bawahannya itu hingga putus dengan pedang yang ia buat dari cahaya. Sedetik kemudian jasad bawahannya itu berubah menjadi bulu-bulu gagak yang berserakan.

"Dasar bodoh"

.

.

 **Taman Kuoh**

Taman yang semula indah dan asri kini nampak berantakan di karenakan adanya sebuah pertarungan

Tap.. Tap..

Sesosok orang berkerudung hitam berjalan perlahan menyusuri taman yang tampak hancur dan kemudian ia meraih sesuatu.

"Da-Tenshi" ucapnya datar. Seketika bulu yang ia pegang terbakar dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi dia sudah mulai bergerak" lanjutnya sambil sesekali melihat taman.

"Berantakan sekali" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Ctik

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan taman yang awalnya hancur kini kembali ke kondisi semula.

Tap.. Tap..

Muncul seseorang pemuda berbaju hitam.

"Mau apa kau" tanya seorang berkerudung hitam.

"Tak biasanya kau membenahi tempat di dunia manusia. Yah aku hanya mencari angin segar" ejek pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin bertarung denganku" tanya orang itu dengan maksud membalas ejekan.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak mood" balas pemuda itu.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Vali Lucifer"

"Yah urusan ku disini selesai, semoga kita takkan bertemu lagi" lanjut orang itu.

"Aku tak menjamin hal itu"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai nih chap 3. Maaf bila lama soalnya ada permasalahan mengenai akun dan email saya belum lagi akun garena saya yang terkena hack.

Jawaban Riviews non Login:

fadjar

Buat naru ttp manusia thor and klo pair mending 1 saja dri manusia biar naru ttp brsh dri 3 fraksi tpi bisa menghancurkan 3 fraksi juga tidak memihak fraksi manapun alias gray itu saja sebagai saran thor makasih,

 **Saya hargai saran agan, naru emang beberapa chap kedepan saya buat gray namun setelah ia menemukan adiknya ia akan memilih jalannya. Dan maaf karna banyak yang minta pair Gabriel, Irina dan Rossweisse.**

arsyad226

kalau sona gimana gan?

 **Silakan voting saja nanti 3 teratas akan saya buat pair Naruto ditambah pilihan saya.**

Guest

thor di chap 1 pas naruto berangkat sekolah djelaskan dia sudah tau tentang naga di tubuhnya, tapi kok di chapter 2 dua di atap sekolah dia pertama kali ketemu naga di tubuhnya, aku jadi bingung sama nih fic. Dan juga boost kok sama kek sekiryuutei, SG naruto emangnya boosted gear ya?

 **Naru tau Naga itu dari pamannya(ayahnya Shion) namun ia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Trihexa dan waktu berumur 17 lah ia baru bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan Trihexa melalui Mindscape. SG naruto itu ada 2 yakni Headgear dan 1 longinus. Soal Naruto bisa melakukan Boost sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

Aliadol

Gabriel

 **Ok gan thank udah baca fic ini dan sekaligus ikut voting pair**

yahikho

gabriel/rossweisse aja harem udah terlalu maenstrim

 **Maaf banyak yang minta harem gan**

DAMARWULAN

ojou-sama apa itu sara

 **Yap sudah terjawab di chap ini.**

Guest

Thor, pairnya bisa diisi Rossweise nggak? Nggak terlalu mainstream kan?

 **Voting aja nanti 3 teratas saya pilih**

Genrz

naruto jdi iblis?..hmm jgn di jdiin iblis deh..jdi manusia ajh..ane gk maksain author kok...

btw next up...

 **Kaga bakalan kok gan**

AWM SS

Untuk pair terserah authorlah, yang penting gak mainstream seperti Rias, Sona, dkk. Ya, kalau bisa sih ada Gabrielnya.

 **Ok gan**

Voting Sementara

Sudah diurutkan.

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames:

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Dead

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Harem List : -

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya :

Tap.. Tap..

Sesosok orang berkerudung hitam berjalan perlahan menyusuri taman yang tampak hancur dan kemudian ia meraih sesuatu.

"Da-Tenshi" ucapnya datar. Seketika bulu yang ia pegang terbakar dengan sendirinya.

"Jadi dia sudah mulai bergerak" lanjutnya sambil sesekali melihat taman.

"Berantakan sekali" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Ctik

Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan taman yang awalnya hancur kini kembali ke kondisi semula.

Tap.. Tap..

Muncul seseorang pemuda berbaju hitam.

"Mau apa kau" tanya seorang berkerudung hitam.

"Tak biasanya kau membenahi tempat di dunia manusia. Yah aku hanya mencari angin segar" ejek pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin bertarung denganku" tanya orang itu dengan maksud membalas ejekan.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak mood" balas pemuda itu.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Vali Lucifer"

"Yah urusan ku disini selesai, semoga kita takkan bertemu lagi" lanjut orang itu.

"Aku tak menjamin hal itu"

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

Heaven

Seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde kini tengah duduk di pinggir danau. Ia terlihat seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

'Kenapa.. Kenapa kau menentang ayah'

Ia lalu membasahi telapak tangannya dengan air danau.

'Dan sekarang dirimu dan ayah juga sudah tiada'

Tap.. Tap..

"Kau masih memikirkannya" suara dari pria yang tiba-tiba datang dihadapan gadis itu.

"Entahlah Nii-Sama" jawabnya pasrah.

"Aku tau perasaanmu. Tapi cobalah untuk mengerti, aku tak ingin kau berputus asa, Nii-Sama tak rela dirimu jatuh"

"Hn"balas si gadis acuh.

'Aku akan tetap menunggumu, meski itu tak mungkin' batin sigadis sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan danau itu mengikuti kakaknya.

.

 **Hutan Kuoh**

Naruto POV

Asap mengepul disuatu tempat disertai dengan tumbangnya beberapa pohon ditambah lagi tanah yang penuh dengan kawah baik kecil maupun besar.

Blaaarrrr...

[ _ **Ruin Fire**_ ]

Api berintensitas tinggi mengujam beberapa pohon dan seketika pohon itu langsung lenyap menjadi abu.

Hosh.. Hosh..

Belum cukup. Kekuatan seperti ini belum cukup untuk mebinasakan gagak itu. Baru aku berlatih 5 jam sudah selelah ini.

" **Kenapa denganmu. Untuk apa kau terus berlatih** "

Aku mendengar ucapan Trihexa melalui batin namun aku menghiraukannya dan aku langsung bangkit dan melanjutkan latihanku.

" **Hoy bocah, jawab aku** " ucap Trihexa agak kesal.

"Tentu saja agar aku kuat dan bisa membalas dendamku dan juga demi menemukan adikku. Dan satu lagi, berhenti memanggilku bocah"

Mau tak mau aku juga menjawab pertanyaan Trihexa itu.

" **Gaki, jika dendammu sudah terbalas dan juga kau sudah menemukan adikmu.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya** "tanya Trihexa yang entah kenapa menjadi serius.

"Itu belum memikirkan itu"jawabku asal. "Ah aku mau latihan lagi" lanjutku sambil mengumpulkan kembali kekuatanku.

[ _ **Headgear ON**_ ]

Headgear berwarna hitam kini telah melekat di kepalaku.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Division : Rune Axe**_ ]

Aku meningkatkan seluruh kekuatanku termasuk kinerja otak melalui "boost" dan segera membuat Headgearku menjadi kapak dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya.

Hyaaaaahhhh...

Ku ayunkan kapakku secara vertikal kedepan.

Wushh...

Kekuatan kapakku masih sangat lemah buktinya hanya 3 pohon di depanku yang berhasil kutumbangkan.

[ _ **Reset**_ ]

Mode headgearku tiba tiba menghilang.

" **Baka gaki. Ketahanan fisikmu masih lemah** " peringat Trihexa.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lemah. Aku sudah berlatih selama 8 tahun menggunakan kekuatan ini"

Aku jengkel terhadap ucapan Trihexa yang seolah meremehkanku.

" **Yang kau gunakan selama 8 tahun itu adalah kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei ayahmu dan juga kekuatanmu dari Sekiryuutei akan hilang tak lama lagi** " balas Trihexa tak kalah sengit.

"Ja-Jadi latihanku selama ini bukan dengan kekuatanmu" ucapku tak percaya setelah mendengar perkataan Trihexa. Seolah latihanku selama ini sia-sia saja.

" **Ya, tapi kau jangan kawatir. Berkat latihan kerasmu itu juga membuahkan hasil setidaknya bisa menampung kekuatanku** "

Aku semakin terpuruk mendengar ucapan Trihexa. Aku lemah... Aku payah... Dan Aku adalah sebuah kegagalan.

"Menampung kekuatanmu? Apa maksudnya? Jadi aku berlatih selama ini cuma menjadi penampungan kekuatanmu" tanyaku penuh selidik.

" **Hah.. Apa kau lupa jika Aku Trihexa666 atau makhluk pengkiamat dan aku adalah makhluk terkuat melebihi Juubi yang pernah diciptakan ayah. Tubuhku lebih besar dari Great Red dan kekuatanku melebihi Ophis meski aku pernah dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita pengendali Juubi dengan memecah kekuatanku menjadi 2 bagian. Jadi untuk menggunakan kekuatanku diperlukan tubuh yang kuat** " jelas Trihexa panjang lebar.

Aku hanya berohria mendengar penjelasan yang menurutku membosankan. Aku pun segera berdiri kembali membuat sihir untuk membereskan tempat yang kugunakan untuk latihan sekaligus melepas Kekkai.

" **Sudah selesai** "

"Hoam...Aku ngantuk mau pulang"

Naruto POV END

.

.

 **Vatikan**

Sebuah negara kecil yang terletak di ibu kota Italia, Roma. Sebuah kota suci yang banyak menghasilkan exorcist-exorcist yang bertugas melindungi manusia dari ancaman makhluk supranatural.

"Kau kenapa apa kau sakit" tanya seseorang berambut pirang twintail.

"Hm aku tak apa kok, hanya kelelahan saja" jawab sigadis bohong.

'Onii-Chan kau dimana'

 _._

 _-Time Skip 2 days-_

 _._

 **Kuoh Academy**

Sepert biasa tokoh utama kita kali ini sedang bersantai ria di atap sekolah sambil menikmati indahnya awan.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu Imouto" gumam Naruto sambil berbaring dengan menganggakat satu tangan yang mengepal.

"Ah ada apa lagi iblis-iblis ini ia suka sekali mencariku" lanjut Naruto karna menyadari aura iblis yang mendatanginya.

Cklek..

"Oh ternyata kau disini Namikaze-Senpai" ucap pemuda yang sat ini menjadi pangeran Kuoh walau sedikit Ecchi.

(A/N : saya buat disini sifat Issei dan kiba tapi gak mesum amat dan dia sedikit pemalas)

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku Yuuto-san" tanya Naruto datar.

"Boing-Senpai mencarimu" jawab kiba asal.

"He.. Boing?"

"Eee... Maksudku Rias-Senpai mencarimu. Dia ingin kau keruang clubnya sekarang" jawab Kiba malas.

"Kalau aku menolak" ucap Naruto datar.

"Aku akan menyeretmu"

Naruto kemudian bangkit dan berdiri ia lalu mendekati Kiba.

[ _ **Confuse**_ ]

Ctik

Tubuh Kiba menegang tiba-tiba. Memanfaatkan keadaan Kiba, Naruto kemudian kabur dengan lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan Kib yang tengah diam membatu seperti patung. Tak lama kemudian Kiba dapat bergerak kembali namun ia lupa akan tujuannya saat ini.

"Eh kenapa aku disini. Ah ini aneh"Kiba langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Sriingg...

Naruto kemudian memasuki rumah kosnya yang kebetulan tak terkunci karna Shion lagi libur kuliah.

"Tadaima" ucap Naruto.

"Okaeri Naruto. Tumben kau sudah pulang jam segini" ucap wanita yang tak lain adalah kakak Naruto.

"Aku lagi malas Nee-Chan" balas Naruto kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Cklek...

"Oh ya Nee-Chan"

"Ada apa Naruto"

"Aku akan ke Vatikan besok" ucap Naruto santai sambil memakai kaos putih berlambang pusaran air.

Bruusshhh...

Shion yang tengah asik minum teh tiba-tiba menyemburkan tehnya setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"APAA... Ke Vatikan kenapa tiba-tiba" tanya Shion yang masih dalam mode terkejut.

Cklek...

"Tadaima..." Ucap gadis bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Okaeri..Sara-Chan" balas Naruto dan Shion kompak.

"Aduh.. Ada apa sih Shion-Nee teriak-teriak" ucap Sara kemudian masuk dan merebahkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Bagaimana tidak teriak Sara-Chan, karna si Baka ini akan pergi ke Vatikan" ucap Shion.

"Vatikan ? Eh...Vatikan Italia maksudmu" ucap Sara kaget.

"Iya begitulah Sara-Chan"

"Lalu jangan bilang kau kesana untuk mencari adikmu Naruto" lanjut Sara dengan menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa tau Nee-chan~"

"Aku tau karna aku membaca surat di meja belajarmu" ucap Shion memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Eh.. Naruto-Kun punya adik" tanya Sara pada Shion.

"Belum lama aku mengetaui kalau aku mempunyai adik perempuan" bukan Shion yang menjawab melainkan Naruto.

"Jadi berapa lama kau tinggal di Vatikan" tanya Shion tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu" jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau kan kemarin baru pulang dari Kyoto" tanya Shion.

"Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah dan juga tolong jaga Sara-chan" jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun,kau tidak mengajakku"tanya Sara.

"Aku hanya sebentar kok Sara-chan" ucap Naruto disertai senyuman.

"Hah baiklah kalau itu maumu tapi ijinkan aku untuk mengantarmu ke bandara"balas Sara lesu.

"Baiklah.. Sara-chan" ucap Naruto tk luma dengan senyumnya yang membuat wajah Sara memerah.

.

.

 **Kuoh International Airport**

"Nee-Chan aku pergi dulu"ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Shion.

"Naruto jaga dirimu" balas Shion sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"ucap gadis bersurai merah yang membuat NaruShion melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ya Sara-chan"balas Naruto.

"Cepatlah kembali" ucap Sara malu-malu.

"Khe aku pasti kembali Sara-chan tenang saja" balas Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum lima jari miliknya.

"Dah... Nee-chan, Sara-chan" lanjut Naruto berjalan kearah pesawat sambil menoleh kearah keduanya dengan berdada-dada.

.

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Occult Research Club**

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai crimson saat ini sedang asik menikmati tehnya serta sambil menatap papan catur didepannya.

"Buchou apa kau masih ingin menyelidiki tentang Naruto Uzumaki" tanya perempuan bersurai darkblue disampingnya.

"Yah, dan juga ingin sekali dia menjadi budakku, Akeno" jawab gadis Crimson menyeringai.

"Ano Buchou bukannya kau sudah punya Sekiryuutei"tanya Akeno.

"Si Sekiryuutei itu terlalu bodoh dan juga lemah, sia-sia aku membangkitkannya dengan 8 bidak pion" balas Rias. Akeno hanya menghela nafas akibat sifat keras kepala dan egois Rias.

"Terserah kau saja Rias"

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

 **Vatican**

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk bandara dengan mencangklong tas di pundak sebelah kanan.

"Jadi ini Vatican tempat adikku berada sekaligus tempat suci yang katanya berhubungan langsung dengan Tenshi terutama para seraphim" ucap Naruto sambil melepas kaca mata hitam yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

 _Flashback On_

 **Kyoto**

Naruto POV

Sejujurnya aku enggan untuk datang ke tempat ini. Karna kenangan buruk masa lalu yang terus menghantui tidurku. Namun mau tak mau aku akan tetap datang kesini karna mencari tentang jati diriku dan keberadaan adikku.

"Ini mengerikan"

Saat ini aku tengah berada di tempat yang dulunya rumahku, Namikaze Mansion. Aku sempat terkejut dengan keadaan rumahku dulu, nampak tak terurus dengan lumut didinding yang masih berdiri dan tak lupa garis polisi yang melintang di gerbang rumah.

Perlahan kubuka gerbang dan menuju kedalam rumah mencari tempat dimana laboratorium bawah tanah milik ayahku. Aku masukkan dataku berupa sidik jari ,sampel darah dan scan mata.

Aku mulai melangkah masuk ke lab ini. Debu dan juga udara yang pengap menjadi sambutan kedatanganku namun anehnya semua yang ada disini tersusun rapi. Langsung saja kubergegas mencari data tentang kekuatanku ini dan benar saja aku menemukan secarik kertas dan foto seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 Naruto"_

 _"Aku yakin kau pasti bingung dengan foto ini"_

 _"Dia adalah adikmu Naruto, Asia Namikaze dia saat ini berada di Vatican"_

 _"Maafkan Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan karna menyembunyikan ini darimu Naruto"_

 _"Semoga dilain waktu kita bisa bersama kembali sebagai keluarga"_

Tak kuasa air mataku kembali jatuh saat membaca surat tersebut. Namun setelah itu di loker yang sama tempat aku menemukan foto dan surat, terdapat suatu kode dan kunci mirip kunci brankas.

"Kode dan kunci? Mungkinkah ini kunci brankas dan 1999"

Ini adalah kode dan kunci brankas dan kalau dilihat sepertinya kode ini memiliki 3 angka belakang yang sama lalu apa gunanya kode ini dan jika ada kunci pasti akan ada yang dibuka jadi aku harus menemukannya.

"999 angka yang unik karena walau di bolak balik hasilnya masih menjadi angka dan juga 9 mirip dengan tomoe, jadi 999 sama dengan 3 tomoe ini sama dengan gambar lingkaran dengan 3 tomoe di~"

"Lukisan itu" ucap ku sambil berjalan menuju lukisan bergambar 3 tomoe dengan pola riak air sebagai backgroundnya.

Dan benar saja dibalik lukisan terdapat brankas dengan model password dengan lubang kuci di tengahnya. Saat aku masukkan password dan selalu gagal.

"Cih ini brankas password huruf,kenapa di sini tertulis 1999 padahal itukan angka. Tunggu... 1999 jika 999 sudah memecahkan teka-teki pasti yang 1 itu kunci ini yang mirip angka 1. Tapi 999 dalam huruf?" Aku bingung dengan password kali ini dan aku teringat kembali jika angka 999 jika dibolak balik menjadi 666.

" **Oy gaki nampaknya kau sedang bingung** "tanya Trihexa tiba-tiba.

"Kau jangan gangu aku Trihexa aku lagi serius~"

"Eh si 666 pembawa petaka,Trihexa. Aku berterimaksih padamu kawan" lanjut naruto senang.

" **Hah terserah aku mau tidur** " balas Trihexa.

Dan aku coba dengan mengetik "Trihexa" dan "the password is accepted" langsung saja aku buka brankasnya di dalam terdapat 2 botol cairan dan tertulis "Ophis Blood" dan "Gread Red Blood" tak lupa secarik kertas sihir dan buku yang sudah tua.

" **Gaki kita harus bergegas keluar dari tempat ini aku merasakan ada yang sedang mengintai rumah ini** " ucap Trihexa memberi peringatan.

"Baiklah"

Naruto POV END

 _Flashback Off_

.

Normal POV

Malam hari disebuah taman terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk di ayunan, ia seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Sekilas ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah bersenang-senang dengan penuh canda tawa. Ia hanya tersenyum miris melihat pasangan tersebut.

'Seandainya kau masih ada disini, apa kita bisa seperti mereka' batin gadis itu miris dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung.

Hiks..

"Apa yang akan dilakukan manusia jika melihat malaikat cantik sepertimu menangis" ucap pemuda blonde bermata biru safir sambil memberi sapu tangannya pada gadis tersebut.

Melihat ada yang membicarakannya gadis itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang memberinya sapu tangan, dan mau tak mau harus merima sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap air matanya.

"A-Arigatou ano~"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Panggil Naruto saja aku tak terlalu suka keformalan" otong Pemuda itu.

"Arigatou Naruto" ulang si gadis sambil mengembalikan sapu tangan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Sudahlah simpan saja"ucap Naruto.

Cukup 2 menit keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ano perkenalkan namaku Gabriel" ucap gadis itu memecah kesunyian. "Naruto aku mau bertanya padamu" lanjut Gabriel dengan wajah imutnya.

Naruto bengong seketika melihat wajah cantik malaikat di sebelahnya.

"...to"

"...ruto"

"..naruto"

Uca Gabriel sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajah Naruto.

"Aaahh.. Yaaa... Ada apa Gabriel-chan" ucap Naruto gugup. Sementara si gadis hanya memerah mendengar embel embel yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Mou...Kau tadi melamun terus. Memang ada yang aneh dari wajahku" ucap Gabriel sebal.

"Ah... Aku hanya berpikir betapa cantiknya malaikat yang aku temui ini" jawab Naruto asal memang seperti gombal.

Blush! wajah Gabriel memerah sempurna. Hatinya berdetak kencang tak karuan.

'Perasaan ini sama seperti dulu' batin Gabriel.

"Kau kenapa" ucap Naruto sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Gabriel.

"Ah.. Na-Nandemonai" balas Gabriel gugup.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dariku" tawar Naruto dan ia kemudian duduk di ayunan sebelah Gabriel yang kosong.

"Ke-Kenapa Naruto tau jika aku seorang malaikat" tanya Gabriel.

"Oh itu, aku tau dari auramu"jawab Naruto santai.

Gabriel terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia tau dirinya adalah Malaikat terlebih ia telah menekan auranya ketitik terendah. Ada satu dipikiran Gabriel bahwa pemuda disampingnya yakni ia pasti bukan manusia biasa.

"K-Kau pasti bukan manusia biasa kan Naruto" Tanya Gabriel.

"Ya kau benar"jawab Naruto.

"Sacred Gears kah"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu"

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berdiri dan menghadap Gabriel.

"Ano maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama, aku harus cepat menemui adikku. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Jaa ne Gabiel-chan" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman tak lupa ia lambaikan tangannya.

'Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, Naruto-kun' batin Gabriel. Kemudian ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang kembali menuju surga.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, karna banyak sekali urusan duniawi yang menumpuk. Belum lagi laptop saya rusak so jadinya ketik di hp.

Jawaban Review kalian yang non login

Owari Ahr

Gan kalau bisa buat naruto punya hachimon tonkou gan dan soal pair mini harem aja gan soalnya mnurut ane harem udh mainstream itu sran dri ane gan klau gk mau gpp gk mksa ane ok segitu ajalah Tetap lanjutkan gan " ane dukung sampai titik DARAH penghabisan "

 **Saya hargai saran agan tapi kayaknya kga mungkin karna Naruto kaga punya Chakra dan untuk pair ini memang mini Harem karna cuma 4 orang saja, 1 dari Author 3 dari Reader. Dan Arigatou telah mendukung saya melanjutkan fic ini.**

meow

kekuatan naruto setingkat apa thor? trus ane pilih gabriel..itu aja thor

 **Mungkin masih setingkat Kokabiel. Dan thank udah ikut voting.**

Guest

Ini cerita apaan? kenapa isinya cuma dialog monoton dengan penggambaran suasana yang sangat sedikit bahkan kagak ada.

.

Satu kata "Payah"

 **Itu memang saya 3 sampai 4 kebanyakan dialog aja selebihnya akan saya buat penggambaran suasana yang lebih mulai chapter 5**

DAMARWULAN

kalau naruto manusia haremnya juga manusia donk

 **Saya kaga tega kalau haremnya manusia lagi pula kan ada nanti daftar harem Naruto yang manusia.**

xxx

trihexa naga ya ? baru tau ane

 **Secara spesifikasi sih lebih dominan Naga meski ia juga merupakan gabungan dari beberapa hewan lain.**

Genrz chapter 3 . Jul 5

hmm..ane bingung mau bilang apa..ok next ajh ya,INFINITY kpan di up?

Udah Up kemarin 2 hari lalu.

.

Voting Sementara

(unggul banyak)

Sudah diurutkan.

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames:

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Ruin Fire : memunculkan lingkaran sihir dia atas lawan lalu dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api yang sangat panas yang turun menghujam area di bawahnya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : terlalu banyak memakai Mana dan sangat sulit di kontrol.

Confuse : semacam sihir hipnotis dimana pengguna akan mengganti inggatan korban dengan sesuka hatinya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : pengguna akan merasa pusing.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Magic Paper

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Dead

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Harem List : -

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya :

"K-Kau pasti bukan manusia biasa kan Naruto" Tanya Gabriel.

"Ya kau benar"jawab Naruto.

"Sacred Gears kah"

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu"

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berdiri dan menghadap Gabriel.

"Ano maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama, aku harus cepat menemui adikku. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi"

"Jaa ne Gabiel-chan" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan taman tak lupa ia lambaikan tangannya.

'Kita pasti akan bertemu kembali, Naruto-kun' batin Gabriel. Kemudian ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang kembali menuju surga.

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

 **Unknow Castle**

Gelap sunyi dan juga aura mencekam namun disinilah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan dress hitam selutut tengah duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya.

'Ini aneh aku merasa dia telah bebas namun, ia ada dimana'

Setidaknya itulah persoalan yang kini bergelut dipikirannya saat ini, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan seseorang akan datang.

Sriiing...

Muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi dihadapannya dan meperlihatkan seorang berambut silver dengan membawa benda mirip cangkir di tangan kanannya.

"Ternyata kau Lucifer, apa gerangan kau kemari"

"Aku hanya memberi tau jika "dia" sudah berkeliaran didunia manusia, Ophis"balas Lucifer atau bisa dibilang Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

'Jadi benar asumsiku'batin Ophis.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ophis memastikan asumsinya.

"Kau pasti sudah tau bukan" balas Rizevim sambil menyeringai. "Kau lihat ini, saat aku mencari keberadaannya hasilnya mengejutkan, 2 Trihexa Satu tersegel di ujung alam semesta dan satunya tersegel dalam tubuh seorang manusia" lanjut Rivezim sambil menunjukkan Holy Grail.

Ophis terkejut dengan ucapan Rizevim barusan namun selama ini asumsinya mengenai Trihexa memang benar. Sudah sejak lama Ophis merasa ada yang tidak beres mengenai Trihexa. setelah mengetahui si 666 disegel oleh Tuhan bahkan ia melihat sendiri kejadiannya, ia merasa kekuatan dari Trihexa tak sehebat yang ia tunjukkan dulu dan tubuhnya juga agak mengecil. Dengan ucapan Rizevim barusan ia menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Trihexa memang telah terbagi menjadi dua.

"Aku juga merasakannya walau terasa samar-samar" ucap Ophis menanggapi Rizevim. "Tunggu Rizevim, apa kau masih ingin membebaskan dia setelah kau tau dia yang lain sudah berkeliaran didunia manusia" lanjut Ophis yang melihat si putra bintang fajar akan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Menurutmu ? Kau tau sendirikan seperti apa aku ini, akan lebih menarik jika pertarungan antar Trihexa terjadi" balas Rizevim dengan seringaian.

'Dasar semua keturunan Lucifer seperti gila bertarung'batin Ophis.

.

.

 **Underworld**

Disebuah ruangan yang terlapisi oleh berbagai lapis kekkai mulai dari kedap suara hingga Kekkai anti teleportasi. Di ruangan itu nampak 4 sosok Maou diantaranya Sirzechs Gremory yang sekarang Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Sitri menjadi Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Astaroth dengan gelar Beelzebub, dan yang terakhir adalah Falbium Glasya-Labolas memakai gelar Falbium Asmodeus. Meraka tampak sedang membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Kau yakin tentang ini Sirzechs" ucap pria penemu Evil Pieces.

"Entahlah aku juga belum 100 % yakin" balas Sirzechs tenang.

"Ano Sir-tan, bukannya kau selalu percaya pada Ri-tan" ucap wanita berambut twintail a.k.a Serafall.

"Memang,tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa kurang yakin dengan ucapannya, terlebih dia ingin menjadikannya budaknya padahal dia sudah memiliki Sekiryuutei" jawab Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, Sera lebih baik kalian selalu awasi Rias dan Sona agar tidak ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan" Ajuka kembali ikut dalam arus perdebatan.

"Hm baiklah" balas Sirzechs desertai anggukan oleh Serafall.

"Ano Sir-tan bagaimana dengan pertunangan Ri-tan"tanya Serafall tiba-tiba keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

"Kau tau sendirikan dia juga menolak, namun apa daya tetua brengsek itu terus memaksaku dengan alasan keturunan berdarah murni" balas Sirzechs agak kesal karna mengingat betapa keras kepalanya tetua Iblis.

"Tapi kenapa harus si hidung belang Riser itu"tanya Serafall.

"Sebenarnya Lord Phenex juga tak menyetujui ini, namun setelah mengetahui jika Sekiryuutei menjadi bidak Rias mereka menyetujuinya" balas Sirzechs.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Sekiryuutei" Tanya Serafall dengan nada Childishnya.

"Hah.. Klo Rias menolak sudah pasti akan diadakan rating game dan Lord Phenex berharap agar Sekiryuutei bisa merubah sifat Riser selama ini"Balas Sirzechs sambil menghela nafas.

"Hoam..Apa kalian sudah selesai, aku ngantuk sekali" ucap Falbium tak lupa dengan gaya kantuknya. Mereka bertiga hanya sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Falbium.

.

.

 **Vatican**

Naruto POV

Suasana malam disini sungguh damai, memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tempat ini adalah markas bagi para Tenshi. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan kota berharap menemukan petunjuk tentang adikku. Sudah 3 hari semenjak kedatanganku disini aku belum menemukan apapun mengenai keberadaan adikku. Kulihat sekilas gereja di samping kananku aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail keluar dari samping gereja. Aku pun bergegas menuju kearahnya siapa tau dialah adikku yang kucari.

Naruto POV

.

Normal POV

"Hei Irina ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memandangimu kulihat dia sedang menuju kemari dan apa kau mengenalnya" ucap gadis berambut biru disebelah Irina.

"Entahlah Xenovia,aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya tapi kalau dilihat dari ciri fisiknya dia sepertinya mirip dengan seseorang"balas Irina bingung dengan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Begitu,baiklah ayo kita pergi" ucap Xenovia sambil menepuk pundak Irina.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"TUNGGU..." Teriak seorang berambut blode sambil berlari kearah mereka. Sontak dua gadis itu langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

"Ano ada apa pemuda-san memanggil kami" tanya si gadis pemegang excalibur mimic.

"A-Aku ingin bertanya hosh.. Apa kalian pernah melihat adikku" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan Foto adiknya. Irina sedikit terkejut setelah mengetahui nama adik Naruto.

"Ano sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" ucap Irina sambil merebut foto yang dipegang Xenovia. Entah kenapa hati Naruto begitu sumringah(bahagia) mendengar ucapan Irina barusan. "Namanya Asia kan ia berambut pirang mirip dengan temanku"lanjut Irina.

"Ia dia adalah Adikku yang selama ini kucari,Asia Namikaze dan Aku adalah kakaknya Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto sambil memegang pundak Irina dan memajukan wajahnya sedangkan si empu kaget karna baru kali ini ada lelaki yang menatap dirinya dengan sangat dekat dilain sisi Xenovia hanya menutup wajahnya. "Ano Gomen" Naruto kemudian menjaukan dirinya dari Irina.

"Tak apa. Jadi kau kakaknya Asia-chan" ucap Irina memastikan Naruto.

"Begitulah tapi kami terpisah sejak kami masih bayi, dan aku baru saja mengetahui jika aku punya adik" balas Naruto. "Lalu dimana Imoutoku apa dia baik-baik saja" lanjut Naruto.

"Dia baik-baik saja Namikaze-san hanya saja dia tidak ada disini sekarang" jawab Irina pelan. "Dan siapa kau Namikaze-san kau pasti bukan manusia biasa" lanjut Irina dengan posisi siaga begitu pula Xenovia.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, ya bisa dibilang pengguna Sacred Gears begitu pula adikku" balas Naruto. "Aku juga tau jika kalian adalah utusan dari fraksi Tenshi" lanjut Naruto.

Kedua gadis pemegang excalibur itu terkejut karna pemuda didepannya itu tau rahasianya.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Naamikaze-san apa kau yang mencuri kedua pedang Excalibur" ucap Xenovia ketus sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tenang saja.

"Sudah kubilang saya hanya manusia biasa yang sedang mencari adikku dan aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal yang kau bilang" balas Naruto tak kalah sengit.

"Ano.. Kita ada disekitar gereja Xenovia-chan bisa repot jika kau menyerang seorang manusia tak berdaya" ucap Irina menenangkan Xenovia. Memang ada benarnya ucapan Irina mereka masih dalam area gereja dan banyak orang ketakutan setelah melihat Xenovia mengacungkan pedangnya pada Naruto. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Xenovia langsung menurunkan pedangnya kembali.

"Bisa kalian beritahu aku dimana adikku" tanya Naruto datar.

"Maaf kau tak bisa mengajaknya pulang karna dia adalah orang yang penting bagi kami"balas Irina.

"Kalau begitu aku memaksa" ucap Naruto dan tak lama kemudian dikepalanya muncul headgear.

Seketika waktu berhenti dan ketiganya seperti di transfer oleh lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam. Kedua gadis itu terkejut mengetahui jika mereka ditransfer ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari teritorial gereja secara paksa oleh pemuda blonde ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak Xenovia yang senantiasa bersiap dengan pedangnya. Sedangkan Irina hanya diam saja sambil mengamati keadaan.

"Untuk wanita gereja sepertimu,mulutmu kotor juga" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Xenovia.

Merasa dihina, Xenovia langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan pedang besarnya.

[ _ **Excalibur Destruction**_ ]

"MATI KAU, Rasakan ini" teriak Xenovia dengan melompat dan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal.

Melihat bahaya mendekat, Naruto lalu mengalirkan mana di kedua tangannya.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Division : Dual Blade**_ ]

Trank...

Mata Xenovia melebar karna serangannya bisa ditahan oleh dua pedang berwarna hitam milik Naruto.

'Mustahil' batin Xenovia dan Irina bersamaan.

Trank... Trank... Trank...

Xenovia terus menerus memberikan tebasan demi tebasan ke arah Naruto mulai dari atas, menyamping, melintang namun semua bisa di tangkis dengan mudah oleh si blonde.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan dari pengguna Excalibur utusan gereja, aku sungguh kecewa" Naruto sengaja mengejek Xenovia ah tidak bukan cuma Xenovia tetapi juga untuk Irina.

Telinga kedua gadis excorcist panas mendengar hinaan Naruto. Irina yang awalnya diam saja kini mulai membuka kain yang menutupi pedangnya. Melihat temannya mulai menunjukkan senjatanya, Xenovia segera melompat kebelakang tepatnya disamping Irina.

"Irina kita lakukan seperti saat latihan minggu lalu" ucap Xenovia memberi arahan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Irina.

Set..

Irina melesat kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Trank... Trank..

Wush...

Pedang Irina selalu berubah bentuk saat mengenai pedang ganda Naruto. Jujur bagi Naruto ini memang sangat menyusahkan.

"Hyaaahh..." Teriak Irina sambil mengayunkan Excalibur mimicnya yang semula seperti katana biasa menjadi sebuah pedang besar.

Trank...

Meski mendapat serangan beruntun, Naruto masih bisa bertahan dikarnakan latihan kerasnya selama ini.

"Switch" ucap Irina lalu dia langsung menghindar kesamping dan dibelakangnya ada Xenovia yang melompat dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Rasakan ini" teriak Xenovia.

Blaaarrr...

Muncul kawah yang cukup besar dan juga pohon-pohon disekitarnya juga roboh setelah menerima serangan penghancur milik Xenovia.

"Omoshiroi... Omoshiroi" ucap pemuda berambut blonde sambil bertepuk tangan dan jangan lupakan senyum ejekannya.

Bagai tersambar petir jutaan volt, Xenovia terkejut melihat pemuda didepannya yang masih dalam kondisi baik dan bisa dibilang sangat baik sampai baju yang dipakai masih terlihat rapi. Begitu pula Irina, ia tak menyangka bahwa serangan terencananya gagal total.

'Ba-Bagaimana m-mungkin'batin Xenovia dan Irina yang sulit menerima keadaan.

Sring..

Naruto merubah kedua pedangnya menjadi sebuah kunai dan melemparnya kearah Xenovia.

Sret..

Xenovia dengan mudah menghindar dan ia kembali tersenyum meremehkan namun Naruto malah menyeringai.

[ _ **Teleport**_ ]

Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto berpindah tempat di mana kunai itu dilemparkan tepatnya belakang Xenovia dan Irina. Sebelum mereka menyadarinya, Naruto kemudian membentuk kembali kedua pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kearah leher kedua gadis gereja itu.

Sring..

"Aku tanya sekali lagi.. Dimana adikku" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Kedua gadis itu mau tak mau harus menjawab pertanyaan si pirang karna bagaimanapun salah sedikit bisa jadi nyawa melayang.

"Ba-Baiklah akan kami beritahu,tapi turunkan dulu senjatamu Namikaze-san" pinta Irina yang bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto akhirnya menghilangkan kunciannya pada kedua gadis itu agar salah satu dari mereka bisa memberitaunya tentang keberadaan adiknya.

"Asia-chan saat ini menuju Jepang tepatnya kota Kuoh"

.

.

 **Heaven**

Seorang ah lebih tepatnya malaikat cantik berambut pirang kini mondar mandir kesana kemari. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya kebingungan.

"Kulihat setelah kau kembali dari dunia manusia kemarin, sampai sekarang kau seperti kebingungan dan apa yang tengah kau pikirkan" tanya pria tampan berambut pirang yang diyakini sebagai pimpinan Tenshi menggantikan Tuhan(anime).

"Entah kenapa saat aku bersama dengan seorang manusia aku merasakan keberadaannya meski hanya samar-samar" balas gadis malaikat tercantik disurga itu.

"Kau harus merelakan dia,adikku aku tau itu pasti sulit untukmu" ucap Michael dan ia duduk disamping Gabriel.

"Nii-Sama bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merelakan dia, dia adalah yang selama ini mengisi hatiku saat senang sedih bahkan dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya" balas Gabriel lemah.

Michael sadar bahwa perkataan Gabriel semuanya benar, setelah ia dinyatakan tewas bersama dengan Tuhan(anime) Gabriel hampir saja jatuh karna dikuasai dendam bahkan ia hampir menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Namun ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya yakni kenapa Adiknya itu bisa jatuh cinta pada Lucifer dan kenapa mereka tidak jatuh.

'Maafkan Nii-Samamu ini Gabriel aku tak bisa mencegah Lucifer dulu'

"Nii-sama kenapa berbeda dari yang lain, aku bahkan tidak jatuh setelah mempunyai persaan khusus terhadap Lucifer" tanya Gabriel sambil menunduk.

"Mungkin ini adalah suatu berkah yang ayah berikan untukmu adikku" balas Michael. Ia bahkan terkejut jika Gabriel baru saja menyadari keanehan pada dirinya.

"Apanya yang berkah Nii-sama jika dia saja sudah pergi meninggalkanku" balas Gabriel sengit lalu dia berdiri dan mengepakkan ke 6 pasang sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan Michael.

"Gabriel.."

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

 **Vatikan**

Naruto POV

"Ah sial sebenarnya dimana adikku sekarang" saking kesalnya aku menendang sebuah kaleng yang kebetulan ada dipinggir jalan.

Tang..

"Awww... Woi jangan lari lo"

Teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang mendapat jackpot sebuah kaleng yang mengenai kepalanya. Aku mengambil langkah mundur dan berbalik kemudian melangkahkan kakiku berniat untuk kabur.

"Jangan kabur sialan..." Teriak pria itu sambil berlari dengan membawa kaleng minuman.

Aku terus saja berlari menjauhi pria itu dan tanpa sadar.

Bruk...

"Aww hey.."Ucap seorang gadis yang jatuh karna tanpa sangaja aku tabrak.

"..Gome~eh Gabriel-chan"

"Naruto-kun"

Tanpa babibu aku langsung menarik tangan Gabriel dan mengajaknya lari, kulihat ia sepertinya kebingungan saat aku tiba-tiba menariknya dan mengajaknya berlari.

"Dimana dia" ucap pria itu sambil menengok kekanan dan kekiri. "Ah sial awas saja jika bertemu nanti"

Sementara itu aku bernafas lega setelah pria itu tak lagi mengejarku.

Naruto POV END

.

Normal POV

Di sebuah taman di Vatican yang kebetulan sedang sepi karna suasana malam yang semakin terasa. Terlihat 2 makhluk berbeda gender sedang duduk berdampingan di bangku taman dekat air mancur. Mereka nampak asik berbincang-bincang.

"...Jadi begitulah, dan gomen karna tadi mengejutkanmu Gabriel-chan" ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya sekaligus meminta maaf.

"Ah tak apa kok Naruto-kun, hihi" balas Gabriel namun ia tetap tak bisa menahan tawanya. Melihat sang Gadis tertawa membuat perasaan Naruto sedikit tenang dan kekecewaan karna gagal menemui adiknya pun perlahan mulai sirna.

"Kau mengejekku" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Mou Naruto-kun kau tak asik... Aku kan hanya tertawa"balas Gabriel sebal. Lagi lagi Naruto terpana dengan wajah sebal Gabriel yang menurutnya imut.

'Kawai' batin Naruto.

Gabriel heran Naruto memandangya tanpa berkedip sekaipun. Ia melambai lambaikan tanganya di wajah Naruto namun Naruto masih bengong.

"...-kun"

"...ruto-Kun"

"..Naruto-kun"

"Ah ada apa Gabriel-chan" balas Naruto gelagapan karna disadarkan dari lamunan indahnya tentang gadis malaikat ini.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus" balas Gabriel sengit.

"G-gomen, tapi apa salahnya jika aku melamunkan tentang dirimu" ucap Naruto. Gabriel memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Maksud Naruto-kun apa"tanya Gabriel yang terkesan polos.

"Bagaimana aku tak terkesan dengan malaikat yang cantik tiada tara duduk disampingku"balas Naruto santai.

Bluss

Wajah cantik Gabriel memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan atau bisa dibilang gombalan dari Naruto.

Plok... Plok... Plok...

Keduanya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Wah wah aku tak menyangka jika sang Seraph Gabriel tengah bermesraan dengan seorang manusia" ucap seorang berkerudung yang muncul dari kegelapan.

Gabriel nampak sedikit emosi karna kegiatannya diganggu oleh seorang pria berambut silver. Namun aura yang dipancarkan oleh pria itu nampak mengerikan. Yang dipikirannya kali ini adalah dia kuat.

"Siapa kau apa maumu"tanya Gabiel sambil membuat pedang dari cahaya dan menunjukkan baju tempurnya.

"Hm... Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Euclid Lucifuge salam kenal Gabriel-dono" uca pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan tapi ia tak sedikitpun menurunkan intensitas auranya.

"Lucifuge? Pelayan Lucifer" ucap Gabriel.

"Yap. Anda benar saya adalah pelayan dari sang putra bintang fajar"balas Euclid.

"Apa maumu datang ke teritori wilayah Tenshi"tanya Gabriel sengit tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Euclid dengan santai mengambil sebatang rokok kemudian menyalakannya.

Whusss...

"Aku hanya ingin anda menyerahkan dia" balas Euclid dengan menyodorkan rokoknya kearah Naruto.

"Kau menginginkanku" balas Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Euclid.

"Jangan harap"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, gomen karna chap ini adegan fight masih belum terasa tapi untuk kedepan, pasti ada adegan fight dan romance sesuai chara yang anda pilih.

Jawaban Non Review :

asd

lanjutkan ea

 **Ok ini udah lanjut**

Baka Otouto

cuma mau nyaranin pair Naruto aja dan yang pasti beda dari yang lain ( mungkin ) yaitu :::::... Naruto x Kiryuu ( dari Highschool DxD ) Author-san pasti tau kiryuu dari highschool dxd yang kemesumannya hampir menyamai trio ero / hen**i ...

 **Saya hargai saran anda namun menurut saya kurang cocok kalau dengan Kiryuu karna di fic ini genrenya Supranatural adventure dan bisa sajakan Kiryuu terancam. Tapi beda lagi ceritanya jika fic genre slice of life.**

DAMARWULAN

apa asia akan jadi iblis, dan seandainya beneran jadi iblis, apa naruto akan menghancurkan fraksi iblis

 **Tergantung niat dari fraksi iblis jika mereka melakukan cara licik maka Naruto sendiri yang akan menghancurkannya, namun sayang di fic ini Asia gx akan jadi iblis**

Nobi

Sona thor hehehe

 **Ok saya tampung sampai final voting chapter 6**

DeniTria

lanjuuuuttt

 **Ok gan**

varsyi dobe

ano ..umb mau tanya di chap 1 itu mata naru rinegan bukan ...klo rinegan ...kog gk prnh d pkai

 **Naruto blom sepenuhnya bisa menguasainya lagipula ia terfokus untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Trihexa**

mrheza26

Disini asia nnti jadi iblis ka ?

 **Kaga, Asia akan tetap human kok**

fenixrojo36

Sigue con la publicación de esta historia está excelente yo te sigo apoyando no hagas esperar actualizala cada mes o quincena no abandones esta historia continuala por favor me gusta mucho la historia

 **Please, use the english language to give a reviews**

 **.**

Voting Sementara

(unggul banyak)

Sudah diurutkan.

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames:

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Ruin Fire : memunculkan lingkaran sihir dia atas lawan lalu dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api yang sangat panas yang turun menghujam area di bawahnya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : terlalu banyak memakai Mana dan sangat sulit di kontrol.

Confuse : semacam sihir hipnotis dimana pengguna akan mengganti inggatan korban dengan sesuka hatinya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : pengguna akan merasa pusing.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Magic Paper

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Dead

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Harem List :

-Gabriel (Alpha)

-Sara

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya :

Plok... Plok... Plok...

Keduanya sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Wah wah aku tak menyangka jika sang Seraph Gabriel tengah bermesraan dengan seorang manusia" ucap seorang berkerudung yang muncul dari kegelapan.

Gabriel nampak sedikit emosi karna kegiatannya diganggu oleh seorang pria berambut silver. Namun aura yang dipancarkan oleh pria itu nampak mengerikan. Yang dipikirannya kali ini adalah dia kuat.

"Siapa kau apa maumu"tanya Gabiel sambil membuat pedang dari cahaya dan menunjukkan baju tempurnya.

"Hm... Baiklah perkenalkan namaku Euclid Lucifuge salam kenal Gabriel-dono" uca pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan tapi ia tak sedikitpun menurunkan intensitas auranya.

"Lucifuge? Pelayan Lucifer" ucap Gabriel.

"Yap. Anda benar saya adalah pelayan dari sang putra bintang fajar"balas Euclid.

"Apa maumu datang ke teritori wilayah Tenshi"tanya Gabriel sengit tak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Euclid dengan santai mengambil sebatang rokok kemudian menyalakannya.

Whusss...

"Aku hanya ingin anda menyerahkan dia" balas Euclid dengan menyodorkan rokoknya kearah Naruto.

"Kau menginginkanku" balas Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Euclid.

"Jangan harap"

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

 **Kuoh**

Seorang wanita bersurai merah terlihat sedang merenung menatap langit dari jendela kamar miliknya.

'Si baka itu kemana sih tak ada kabar sama sekali'

Cklek

Pintu kamar gadis itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat. Namun tak bisa membuat gadis merah itu berhenti dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau belum tidur Sara-chan"tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan masuk menghampiri Sara dan menepuk pundaknya dan membuat si empu sedikit terkejut karna tengah melamun.

"Eh.. S-Shion-San, ada apa" shion tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sara.

"Kau pasti merindukan Naruto baka itu kan" checkmate perkataan Shion tepat 100 % dan Sara tak bisa mengelak lagi sampai sampai ia berbicara nglatur dari arah pembahasan.

"Ah...anu..um..a-aku eto..~"

"Tak perlu kau jawab, aku sudah tau Sara-chan. Lagipula aku juga tak keberatan punya adik ipar cantik sepertimu" ucap Shion memotong perkataan Sara. Dan bagi Sara sendiri ia shok dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

 **Vatikan**

Sebuah Kekkai tak kasat mata kini menyelubungi taman di pinggir kota. Didalam kekkai itu nampak properti yang tadinya tertata rapi kini hancur berantakan belum lagi terdapat kawah kawah kecil disekitar air mancur. Dua lawan satu nampak bukan seimbang dari segi jumlah namun entah mengapa satu sekarang lebih mendominasi dari segi kekuatan.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu Naruto" tanya Euclid yang terkesan mengejek Naruto yang sedang terpojok.

Wush...

Euclid melesat kearah Naruto dengan kemampuan miliknya.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Blarr...

Naruto berhasil menangkis pukulannya namun karna terlalu kuat ia terpental kebelakang sampai membuat beberapa pohon tumbang.

"Naruto-kunnn..."

"Sialan kau"

Gabriel langsung melesat kearah Euclid tak lupa dengan pedang cahaya miliknya.

Trank...

Serangan Gabriel dapat di patahkan oleh tinjuan dari Euclid yang terlapisi gauntlet merah.

"Kenapa iblis sepertimu bisa mempunyai kekuatan Sekiryuutei" tanya Gabriel disela-sela pertarungan.

Trank...

"Dengan sedikit eksperimen aku akhirnya bisa membuat tiruan dari Boosted Gear" jawab Euclid santai sambil melompat salto kebelakang.

Gabriel yang mengetahui musuhnya mundur kini ia langsung bergegas menuju kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Daijobu"

"Daijobu yo,Gabriel-chan"

Naruto kembali teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting.

" _Trihexa adalah makhluk terkuat yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan dan dia adalah bencana dari segala bencana, kegelapan dari segala kegelapan, kebencian dari segala kebencian atau bisa juga disebut sang pengkiamat atau pembawa malapetaka yang saat ini setengah dirinya tersegel di ujung alam semesta dan sisanya tersegel dalam diri seorang manusia"_

" _Ada 5 tingkatan dalam menguasai kekuatan Trihexa, low,middle,high,ultimate,super. Low mode adalah mode pertama atau dasar dalam menguasai kekuatan ini dan efeknya adalah menambah Speed,Agility,intelligence,Strenght,Spirit,Stamina,Mana. Middle mode menengah atau bisa disebut semi balance breaker, hampir sama seperti mode Low tetapi mode ini memiliki armor yang melindungi tubuh meski tidak semuanya. High mode atau bisa disebut Balance Breaker semua kemampuan meningkat hingga 10 kali lipat disertai armor melindungi seluruh tubuh dan bertambahnya teknik sihir murni dari Trihexa. Ultimate mode efek dari mode ini adalah mana melimpah fisik sekuat Naga, untuk mencapai mode ini diperlukan pengorbanan anggota tubuh. Super mode teknik terakhir atau True Form, kekuatan tak terbatas bagai Tuhan (anime), mempunyai elemen sihir terkuat yakni antimateri namun efek samping dari mode ini adalah kematian karna persyaratan memasuki mode ini adalah menyerahkan jiwa raganya pada Trihexa dan yang terburuk adalah kiamat akan terjadi"_

Aura kegelapan meluap-luap keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan sontak membuat Gabriel terkejut bukan main berbeda dengan Euclid yang tengah menyeringai.

'Naruto-kun'

"Keluarkan semua kemampuanmu Naruto" teriak Euclid.

Seakan merespon ucapan Euclid, Naruto kini mulai menggunakan kelima tingkatan Trihexa.

[ _ **Balance Breaker : High Mode**_ ]

Tubuh Naruto terbalut dengan armor hitam pekat dengan sepasang sayap mekanik yang membentang lebar.

"Tr-Trihexa.. Bagaimana Naruto-kun bisa memiliki kekuatan Trihexa"gumam Gabriel tak pecaya karna kekuatan dasyat Naruto.

" **Hey Tenshi cepat hentikan bocah ini, karna dia belum sepenuhnya bisa menguasai kekuatanku** "

Gabriel terkejut karna mendengar suara yang terkesan berat terdengar dari armor Naruto tepatnya bagian kepala.

"M-Mungkinkah kau Trihexa, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun" balas Gabriel tak kalah sengit.

" **Hah yang penting kau hentikan bocah ini, karna dia termakan kebencianku** " ucap Trihexa. Mau tak mau Gabriel harus melakukan perintah Trihexa karna ini juga demi kepentingan Naruto namun ia terlambat karna sesaat Gabriel akan menyentuhnya, Naruto keburu melesat kearah Euclid dengan kecepatan kilat dan langsung meninju perutnya.

"Ugh..."

Blar...

Euclid terpental hingga menabrak kekkai karna saking kuatnya pukulan dari Naruto. Terlihat cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk.. Omoshiroi Naruto.. Sekarang giliranku" ucap Euclid terbatuk dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

"Balance Break"

[ _ **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**_ ]

[ _ **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**_ ]

Gabriel lagi lagi dibuat terkejut karna musuhnya kali ini bukan hanya memiliki kekuatan Sekiryuutei tetapi bahkan bisa membangkitkan Balance Breaker.

"Anda pasti terkejut karna saya bisa menggunakan Boosted Gear bahkan masuk ke mode Balance Breaker, buka begitu Gabriel-dono" Tanya Euclid sambil menyeringai dari balik armornya. Gabriel memilih diam tanpa kata karna ia tak tau kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Blitz...

Naruto degan cepat melesat kearah euclid dengan melayangkan pukulan kearah wajahnya.

Slow motion

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Euclid namun Euclid dengan mudah menghindar kekiri, ia lalu mengumpulkan demonic power pada tangannya setelah dirasa cukup, euclid membalas serangan Naruto dengan tinju yang dilapisi demonic power dan energi dari Boosted Gear

Normal motion

Dhuk...

Krek...

Pyar...

Wuussshhh...

Blar...

Naruto terkena pukulan Euclid dengan telak dan membuat dia terpental kebelakang cukup jauh hingga menabrak Kekkai. Armor Naruto hancur tepatnya bagian kepala karna serangan mematikan dari Euclid.

"Naruto-kun" teriak Gabriel sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

"Kyaah.."

Tanpa diduga energi meledak-ledak keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Saking dasyatnya Gabriel yang tengah berlari kearahnya terpental hingga menabrak sebuah bangku taman dibelakangnya. Iris mata yang tadinya hitam kelam kini berubah menjadi abu-abu dan memiliki pola riak air.

'Mata apa itu'batin Gabriel dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Sementara itu Euclid dibuat bingung sendiri dengan perubahan mata Naruto yang menurutnya aneh. Meski begitu mata itu memancarkan aura kegelapan yang mengerikan.

'Ada apa ini, matanya berubah dan energi yang menguar ini bersumber dari matanya, ini aneh mata itu pasti sangat berbahaya aku harus lebih berhati-hati' pikir Euclid.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Euclid telah bersiaga dengan posisi kuda-kuda miliknya.

Naruto kini mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melafalkan suatu mantra.

[ _ **Bansho Tenin**_ ]

Wushh...

Tubuh Euclid tiba-tiba tertarik kearah Naruto.

"A-Apa yang terjadi"ucap Euclid.

Melihat Euclid yang melesat kearahnya, Naruto kemudian membentuk sebuah pedang tipis mirip katana namun katana itu memancarkan aura hitam pekat.

[ _ **Mana Sword**_ ]

Euclid berusaha menghindari tebasan Naruto namun apa daya ia tak saggup.

Crassshhh...

"Aarrrggghh..."

Tebasan melintang dengan telak mengenai tubuh Euclid. Armor replika dari boosted gear scale mail sukses hacur dibangian yang terkena sayatan pedang. Namun serangan Naruto belum berakhir setelah menebas Euclid, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya.

[ _ **Shinra Tensei**_ ]

Gelombang kejut luar biasa dengan telak menghantam Euclid hingga terpental kebelakang sampai menabrak Kekkai.

"Ugh.."

Euclid terbatuk diiringi cairan merah di kedua sudut bibirnya.

'Kuso, aku meremehkannya apalagi manaku turun drastis setelah terkena tebasan itu'

Euclid kembali berdiri meski sempoyongan dengan memegang kedua lututnya.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Perlahan tapi pasti armor Euclid yang berlubang kembali menutup seperti sedia kala.

[ _ **Dragon Shoot**_ ]

Euclid menggunakan salah satu kemanpuan yang digunakan Sekiryuutei terdahulu.

[ _ **Mirror Shield**_ ]

Entah kenapa serangan Euclid kini berbalik arah, bukannya menuju lawan malah kembali kearahnya sendiri

"Kuso, dia membalikkan seranganku" geram Euclid sambil mencoba untuk menghindar

Shut..

Blaaarrrr...

Karna tidak mengenai Euclid serangan itu pun langsung menghantam Kekkai. Segera mungkin Gabriel bertindak untuk mempertahankan kekkainya.

"S-Serangannya kuat sekali" gumam Gabriel sambil mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk mempertebal Kekkai sampai serangan itu berakhir.

[ _ **Reset**_ ]

Terdengar suara dari armor Naruto dan sedetik kemudian armornya telah lepas dari tubuh Naruto. Tanpa diduga Naruto tersungkur dan pingsan setelah armor itu lepas.

"Naruto-kun" teriak Gabriel dan langsung berlari kearah pemuda pirang yang tengah pingsan tersebut, ditaruhnya kepala pemuda blonde itu di pangkuannya.

'Jadi itu batas kekuatannya, tapi aku kurang beruntung karna belum mendapat sampel apapun darinya' batin Euclid yang memegangi luka yang diberikan Naruto.

Sriiingggg...

Muncul lingkaran sihir dengan pola Lucifer di samping Euclid. Perlahan tapi pasti dari lingkaran itu memunculkan seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver sedang melipat tangannya sebatas dada.

"Pemandangan yang indah" ucap Sosok itu sambil menghirup nafas.

"Lucifer-Sama apa gerangan anda datang kemari" tanya Euclid hati-hati.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar" balas sosok itu.

"Rizevim" ucap Gabriel ketus.

"Oh lama tak jumpa keadaanmu sungguh memprihatinkan, tapi kau tetap cantik kok Hime-chan" balas pria bernama Rizevim tersebut.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, menjijikkan" ucap Gabriel sengit.

Rizevim kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda blonde yang pingsan di pangkuan Gabriel.

'Jadi dia bocah yang memiliki setengah kemampuan dari Trihexa. Dia bisa membuat Euclid seperti ini, Omoshiroi' batin Rizevim.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sehingga kau datang kemari Rizevim" tanya Gabriel sambil memandang tajam kearah Rizevim.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput pelayanku, Kaa-San" balas Rizevim sambil menyeringai. Gabriel geram atas perkataan Rizevim.

"Aku bukan ibumu" ucap Gabriel tak mau menurunkan volume suaranya yang terkesan galak.

"Tapi kau mencintai ayahkukan" jawab cepat Rizevim.

"Itu adalah masa lalu dan itu adalah sebuah kekeliruan" jawab Gabriel bohong tapi entah kenapa sayapnya tidak berubah menjadi hitam. Gabriel sendiri juga heran atas kejadian ini.

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura ayah tapi sangat kecil. Hah mungkin perasaanku saja' batin Rizevim.

Ctik..

Rizevim memetik jarinya dan dengan ajaibnya taman yang tadinya hancur akibat pertarungan kini telah kembali seperti semula bahkan tanpa ada lecet satu pun.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini setelah apa yang dilakukan pelayanmu itu pada kami" tanya Gabriel.

"Yah anggap saja ini hadiah maafku karna kelakuan pelayanku" balas Rizevim dan tak lama kemudian lingkaran sihir kembali terbentuk di bawah kakinya. "Oh ya aku punya hadiah untukmu" lanjut Rizevim sambil melempar sesuatu yang terbungkus kotak hitam kearah Gabriel.

Gabriel yang menerima benda dari Rizevim lalu dengan segera ia membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah botol air mata Phoenix yang konon dapat menyembuhkan luka separah apapun dalam sekejap.

"Air mata Phoenix.. Dari mana kau dapat benda seperti ini" tanya Gabriel.

"Yah aku hanya membelinya di supermarket terdekat" balas Rizevim OOC.

"Jangan bercanda kau Rizevim" ucap Gabriel sambil membuat tombak cahaya dan melemparnya kearah Rizevim namun dengan mudah Rizevim menghindarinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku membelinya dari black market di sekitar sini" balas Rizevim santai. "Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan aku akan pergi, dah.." Lanjut Rizevim lalu kemudian dia menghilang bersama Euclid melalui lingkaran sihirnya.

Gabriel menghela nafas lega karna kedatangan Rizevim cuma untuk menjemput Euclid, bisa dibayangkan jika dia datang lalu menyerang entah apa yang terjadi nantinya. Gabriel lalu membelai surai pirang Naruto, hatinya sakit melihat keadaan Naruto yang bisa dibilang sekarat. Tak lupa air mata Phoenix pemberian Rizevim ia gunakan ke tubuh Naruto berharap luka yang diterima Naruto bisa sembuh dengan cepat.

"Gomen Naruto-kun aku tak bisa melindungimu"

.

.

Underworld

Suasana disini bisa dibilang cukup ramai, banyak iblis dari golongan atas berkumpul di sebuah aula yang terkesan mewah. Bagaimana tidak, yang membuat semua ini adalah sang Maou Lucifer semata mata untuk pernikahan adiknya. Rias Gremory dia adalah adik dari Sirzechs Gremory yang sekarang menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer sekaligus tunangan dari Riser Phenex sang pewaris dari clan Phenex yang terkenal dengan kekuatan regenerasinya. Rias terpaksa mengikuti pernikahan ini di karenakan peeragenya telah kalah melawan Riser dalam rating game kemarin.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali sayang" ucap Riser sambil memegang dagu Rias. Hanya tatapan jijik dan kebencian yang Rias berikan.

"Yang kuberikan padamu hanya rasa jijik dan benci,Riser" balas Rias.

Riser lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk keluar dari kamar Rias.

"Hadirin para tamu sekalian Selamat datang di Pesta pernikahanku"ucap Riser dengan arogan. Nampak para tamu undangan mulai dari low sampai ultimate class devil yang terdiri dari king dan peeragenya Tak lupa ke 4 maou dan juga para tetua mulai memenuhi ruang aula. Namun Sirzechs selaku Maou lucifer dan sebagai kakak dari mempelai wanita nampak belum hadir ke acara ini.

'Rias'batin Sona dan Akeno iba.

"Perkenalkan calon Istriku yang cantik"ucap Riser. Dan langsung muncul Rias dengan gaun putih dengan rambut merah crimson yang terurai seperti biasa yang membuatnya sangat cantik dan mempesona dan juga muncul Sirzechs di sampingya.

Blaarr...

Pintu aula diapaksa terbuka karna efek dari ledakan tersebut. Riser nampak geram yang penyusup terbuka itu sementara Rias hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Batalkan Pernikahan ini" ucap sosok itu sambil membawa pedang dipunggungnya.

"Cih, makhluk rendahan sepertimu bisa apa"balas Riser arogan.

"Mempertemukanmu dengan kematian"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai ini chap. Gomen karna update kilat :v dan kalau adegan fight kurang memuaskan. Thank yang udah rev foll fav dan read atau sekedar buka lalu close.

Jawaban non login

numpang lewat

Thor bisa jadiin rossweisse pair naru ga?

 **Alangkah beruntungnya kau, Rossweisse jadi pair terakhir Naru :D**

op**i

 **Maaf saya sensor, saya kaga tau maksud agan**

poo kashikoi

buatlah harem, dan kau akan kehilangan point 50%. tentukan pair mu (bagi ku harem merupakan pair sampah. yah kau tau binatang kan) aaa jangan buru-buru. ide mu cukup cemerlang. yah walau dialog cukup buat geli, kalau boleh ku katakan seperti percakapan keponakan ku yg masih sd. berjuanglah

 **Ya ini fic Harem pertama saya sekaligu fic cross ke dua saya. Terima kasih atas sarannya**

DAMARWULAN

siapa yang mengagalkan pertunangan riaz?

Apakah issei atau naruto

Dilihat saja chapter depan

Voting Sementara

(unggul banyak)

Sudah diurutkan.

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames:

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Ruin Fire : memunculkan lingkaran sihir dia atas lawan lalu dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api yang sangat panas yang turun menghujam area di bawahnya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : terlalu banyak memakai Mana dan sangat sulit di kontrol.

Confuse : semacam sihir hipnotis dimana pengguna akan mengganti inggatan korban dengan sesuka hatinya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : pengguna akan merasa pusing.

Bansho Tenin : semacam kekuatan memanipulasi gravitasi, menarik lawan kearah si pengguna. Teknik ini memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Shinra Tensei : kebalikan dari bansho tenin yakni mementalkan musuh atau serangan apapun yang mengarah pada pengguna. Teknik ini sangat menguras Mana dan memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Mirror Shield : pertahanan dengan menbalikkan serangan yang dilancarkan musuh. Dibutuhkan mode high atau Balance Breaker untuk menggunakan teknik ini.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Magic Paper

Mana Sword

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Dead

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Harem List :

-Gabriel (Alpha)

-Sara

-Irina

-Rossweisse

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	7. Chapter 7

Sebelumnya :

 **Underworld**

Suasana disini bisa dibilang cukup ramai, banyak iblis dari golongan atas berkumpul di sebuah aula yang terkesan mewah. Bagaimana tidak, yang membuat semua ini adalah sang Maou Lucifer semata mata untuk pernikahan adiknya. Rias Gremory dia adalah adik dari Sirzechs Gremory yang sekarang menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer sekaligus tunangan dari Riser Phenex sang pewaris dari clan Phenex yang terkenal dengan kekuatan regenerasinya. Rias terpaksa mengikuti pernikahan ini di karenakan peeragenya telah kalah melawan Riser dalam rating game kemarin.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali sayang" ucap Riser sambil memegang dagu Rias. Hanya tatapan jijik dan kebencian yang Rias berikan.

"Yang kuberikan padamu hanya rasa jijik dan benci,Riser" balas Rias.

Riser lalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk keluar dari kamar Rias.

"Hadirin para tamu sekalian Selamat datang di Pesta pernikahanku"ucap Riser dengan arogan. Nampak para tamu undangan mulai dari low sampai ultimate class devil yang terdiri dari king dan peeragenya Tak lupa ke 4 maou dan juga para tetua mulai memenuhi ruang aula. Namun Sirzechs selaku Maou lucifer dan sebagai kakak dari mempelai wanita nampak belum hadir ke acara ini.

'Rias'batin Sona dan Akeno iba.

"Perkenalkan calon Istriku yang cantik"ucap Riser. Dan langsung muncul Rias dengan gaun putih dengan rambut merah crimson yang terurai seperti biasa yang membuatnya sangat cantik dan mempesona dan juga muncul Sirzechs di sampingya.

Blaarr...

Pintu aula diapaksa terbuka karna efek dari ledakan tersebut. Riser nampak geram yang penyusup terbuka itu sementara Rias hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Batalkan Pernikahan ini" ucap sosok itu sambil membawa pedang dipunggungnya.

"Cih, makhluk rendahan sepertimu bisa apa"balas Riser arogan.

"Mempertemukanmu dengan kematian"

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

 **Underworld**

Suasana semakin memanas tatkala Riser menyerang pria Blonde itu. Namun meski pemuda itu banyak menerima luka akibat serangan beruntun dari Riser, ia tetap mencoba berdiri dengan menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan berdiri.

"Ahahaha... Rasakan itu makhluk rendahan karna berani menentangku sang Hair Phenex" ucap Riser arogan.

Rias hanya memandang pria yang mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan antara sedih,senang dan terkejut begitupula Sirzechs.

 _Flashback On_

Terlihat pria blonde dengan membawa pedang di punggungnya berjalan dengan santai kearah Riser tanpa menghiraukan pandangan sinis dari para tamu undangan.

"Kau menang dengan cara licik, lagipla kedatanganku disini hanya untuk mengetes calon suami Rias" ucap sosok itu sambil mengeluarkan auranya. "Ternyata dia hanya bocah arogan dan ingusan yang berlindung dibalik nama Phenex" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Riser nampak emosi dengan semua perkataan sosok pirang yang tiba-tiba datang menghentikan proses pernikahannya. Sementara itu Sirzechs nampak membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar melihat sosok tersebut.

Sring...

Lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sirzechs dan menampilkan sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah Lucius Gremory dan Venelana Bael yang sekarang menjadi Gremory, tak jauh berbeda dari Sirzechs keduanya terkejut bukan main melihat sosok pria blonde itu. Sempat terbesit rasa rindu sekaligus senang dihati Venelana melihat sosk yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Lama tak jumpa Venelana-chan" uca sosok itu sambil tersenyum.

"M-Minato-kun... Kau masih hidup.. Hiks aku merindukanmu Minato-kun" balas Venelana sambil terisak.

"Tou-san.." Ucap Sirzechs pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Rias.

"Yah jadi kau menginginkanku mati ya Venelana-chan, setelah kau mengkhianatiku kau menginginkanku mati.." Ucap Minato sambil memandang sinis Venelana. "Kau membuangku layaknya sampah yang tak beguna" lanjut Minato sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan pada istriku" Lucius kini tersulut emosi mendengar harga diri istrinya direndahkan.

"Oh jadi itu kau Lucius" balas Minato santai sambil menyeringai. "Aku tak menyangka sahabatku sendiri yang menusukku dari dari belakang dan juga kau seenaknya sendiri menjodohkan putri kecilku dengan bocah ingusan seperti dia" lanjut Minato dengan menunjuk Riser.

"Apa kau bilang" bukan Lucius yang menjawab melainkan Riser.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan" balas Minato.

"Sialan kau" ucap Riser sambil membuat sihir api berukuran sedang dan melemparkannya ke Minato.

Wuusshh...

Blarr...

Sebuah kekkai transparan berhasil melindungi Minato.

"Hentikan Riser" ucap Sirzechs yang tengah membuat Kekkai untuk melindungi Minato.

"Sir-kun transfer kami ke dimensi pertarungan" ucap Minato tegas. Sirzechs terkejut karna tiba-tiba Minato menyuruhnya untuk mentransfer mereka ke dimensi yang dibuat khusus untuk pertarungan.

"Ta-Tapi Tou-s~"

"Tak apa biarkan aku yang memberi pelajaran bocah ayam ini" potong Minato.

Mau tak mau Sirzechs akhirnya dengan berat hati menuruti perkataan Minato. Dalam hatinya ia senang kalau melihat ayah kandungnya masih hidup tapi yang ia takutkan adalah bagaimanapun keadaannya ayah kandungnya itu manusia.

"Grayfia... Pindahkan mereka ke arena pertarungan" pinta Sirzechs pada Grayfia istrinya.

"Hai' Lucifer-sama" balas Grayfia tapi ia membatin 'aku baru tau kalau Sirzechs-kun itu half blood devils, dan jadi dia ayah kandungnya yang sebenarnya'

 _Flashback Off_

"Jadi hanya ini kekuatanmu bocah" ucap Minato yang perlahan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya telah sembuh dengan cepat.

"Cih sialan kau..." Balas Riser kemudian ia mengumpulkan demonic powernya. "Rasakan ini" lanjut Riser sambil mengeluarkan serangan berupa api yang berbentuk menyerupai burung Phoenik yang melesat kearah Minato sementara itu Minat memandang datar serangan Riser dan ia menunjukkan pedangnya yang sudah ia aliri dengan aura berwarna merah.

Slasssshhhh...

Wuuussss...

Minato dengan mudah menggagalkan serangan Riser yang menurutnya sangat lemah berbeda dengan Riser yang geram karna serangannya sia-sia.

"Baiklah aku punya penawaran Riser" ucap Minato yang menyarungkan kembali pedangnya serta menurunkan tekanan auranya.

"APA itu"balas Riser sinis.

"Jika kau berhasil menggores tubuhku dalam waktu 1 menit kau boleh menikahi Rias, dan kau boleh menggunakan semua kekuatanmu serta kau juga boleh menggunakan Phoenix Tears, oh ya satu lagi aku akan melawanmu dengan sebagian kecil kekuatanku" jawab Minato sambil bersedekap

Sementara itu

Lucius nampak begitu emosi mendengar penawaran dari Minato yang diberikan untuk Riser dan karna terlalu terbawa emosi dia mengeluarkan tekanan aura yang membuat tamu undangan kesulitan bernafas bahkan ada juga diantara mereka yang pingsan karna tak kuat menahan tekanan aura yang begitu besar. Di lain sisi, Venelana dan Rias hanya menangis melihat semua yang terjadi saat ini, khusus Venelana dia dilanda rasa galau karna disatu sisi dia senang karna pujaan hatinya dulu telah kembali dan sisi lain dia resah karna melihat suaminya saat ini tengah mengamuk.

Sirzechs tak bisa tinggal diam sebagai kakak Rias dan juga pemimpin bangsa Iblis dia akhirnya mengambil keputusan tepat

Wuuusshh...

Ia melesat dengan mode terkuatnya atau True Form.

Duagh...

Blarr...

Dengan telak Lucius terkena pukulan dari Sirzechs tepat di pipinya dan saking kuatnya pukulan ia sampai terlempar menabrak dinding aula hingga hancur. Dengan langkah gotai Sirzechs menghampiri ayah keduanya tersebut sambil menonaktifkan True Formnya.

"Tahan Emosimu Tou-sama" bentak Sirzechs sambil memegang krah baju Lucius. Sementara itu Lucius menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sirzechs.

'Oni-Sama/Sirzechs' batin Rias dan Ibunya.

Back to Minato

"Bagaimana" tanya Minato.

"Cih.. Kau meremehkanku" balas Riser geram namun kemudian ia. "Keluarkan saja semua kekuatanmu. Karna aku ini abadi" lanjutnya dengan Arogan.

"Keputusan yang salah" gumam Minato dan kemudian aura merah keluar dari tubuhnya sontak membuat Riser kaget bahkan dipaksa untuk bertekuk lutut.

Deg

"Aaarrggghhh..."

"Issei-kun kau kenapa"tanya Kiba panik melihat Issei yang tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan. Hampir semua tamu undangan mengalihkan matanya dari layar dan menuju kearah Issei yang kesakitan begitu pula Rias yang terlihat terisak.

"T-Tubuhku se-seperti t-terbakar dan juga K-Kekuatanku b-berkurang drastis"balas Issei terbata-bata karna menahan dirinya yang kesakitan namun tak lama kemudian ia pingsan karna tak kuat menahan rasa sakit.

Back to Arena

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Ditangan kiri Minato muncul gauntlet merah atau bisa disebut Boosted Gears.

Riser terkejut bukan main karna musuhnya bisa mengeluakan Sacred Gears Longinus. Bukan Riser saja tapi hampir seluruh tamu undangan terkejut bukan main termasuk Rias namun berbeda dengan Sirzechs dan Venelana, mereka nampak tersenyum.

" **Minato tak kusangka kau masih hidup** " Gauntlet merah itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Ddraig"balas Minato. "Maaf aku tiba-tiba menarik jiwamu dari hostmu yang sekarang" lanjut Minato.

" **Hahaha tak masalah, lagipula aku juga ingin bertempur kembali denganmu** " ucap Ddraig.

Riser yang tadinya berlutut kini kembali berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tangannya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei"Tanya Riser.

"Kenapa ? Aku memang Sekiryuutei sebelum bocah Iblis itu. Lalu ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau takut" jawab Minato sekaligus menghina.

"Takut.. Cih jangan bercanda. Aku telah mengalahkan Rias dan budaknya termasuk Sekiryuutei" jawab Riser arogan. "Lagipula Sekiryuutei itu memang lemah dan untukmu aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam 10 detik" lanjut Riser dengan mengumpulkan demonic powernya dan bersiap membentuk sihir.

Mengetahui musuh tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan, Minato malah menyeringai sendiri seperti ia sudah siap melakukan pertarungan.

[ _ **Phoenix Blast**_ ]

"Rasakan ini" ucap Riser sambil menciptakan sihir api berintensitas tinggi yang ukurannya 3 kali lipat dari serangan yang dia lakukan tadi.

[ _ **Dragon Shield**_ ]

Keluar sepasang sayap merah dari punggung Minato untuk melindungi diri dari serangan Riser.

Arena yang tadinya seperti sebuah aula pernikahan kini menjadi hancur lebur dan terlihat api yang masih menyala dari titik titik tertentu karna serangan api dari Riser.

"Omoshiroi, nee Ddraig apa aku harus masuk ke mode itu" Tanya Minato yang masih berlindung di balik sayapnya.

" **Apa kau gila, lebih baik kau gunakan balance breaker saja atau semi** "balas Ddraig karna ia tau hostnya yang dulu ini sangat over dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu"balas Minato

Dilain sisi Riser yang awalnya tersenyum kini berubah menjadi emosi karna mengetahui musuhnya masih bisa bertahan dari serangan miliknya.

"Cih... Sialan" gumam Riser.

Melihat Riser yang begitu emosi, Minato malah sebaliknya ia tersenyum senang entah kenapa(bukan gila ya).

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap Minato serius.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**_ ]

[ _ **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**_ ]

Armor berwarna merah kini melekat ditubuh Minato bukan hanya armor tapi kekuatan miliknya sudah berkali-kali lipat. Bukan hanya Riser yang kali ini tekejut melainkan semua tamu undangan termasuk Sirzechs karna baru kali mereka merasakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei yang begitu besar.

Blitzz...

Seketika Minato berada di depan Riser dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga hingga tubuhnya terlempat menabrak dinding aula. (A/N : dimensi tempat bertarung mereka dibuat mirip dengan tempat pernikahan)

Riser sedikit bersyukur karna ia dari clan Phenex jadi perutnya yang bolong bisa sembuh dengan cepat namun ia masih shok bukan main melihat kecepatan dari Minato.

"Kuakui kekuatanmu memang luar biasa, namun itu semua tak berguna bagiku karna aku abadi" ucap Riser yang masih arogan dan membuat Minato menyeringai dari balik armornya.

"Abadi ya" balas Minato

[ _ **Freeze**_ ]

"Apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Riser karna tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Minato hanya mengacuhkan teriakan protes dari Riser.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

'Akan kugunakan kekuatan dari tombak itu' batin Minato.

[ _ **Holy Dragon Shoot**_ ]

Minato menembakkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya pada Riser yang saat ini kesulitan bergerak karna sudah ia berikan sihir pembeku.

Shuuutt...

Blaaaarrrrr...

"Aaaarrrgggghhh..."

Para penonton dibuat takjub dengan serangan Minato barusan kecuali Lord Phenex yang menatap khawatir dengan keadaan Riser yang dengan telak terkena serangan tingkat tinggi tersebut.

Asap mengepul dari bekas serangan Minato barusan. Terlihat Riser yang tengah sekarat dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya karena serangan Minato mengandung unsur Holy yang notabene adalah kelemahan alami bangsa Iblis. Mereka berdua kemudian dengan sendirinya telah diteleport kembali ke dimensi semula.

"Riser-Sama" teriak para Peerage dari Riser sambil berlari menghampiri tuannya yang sekarat.

"Apakah kau Minato-jisan. Ini aku Ruval" tanya pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris mata dark blue.

"Oh kau sudah besar rupanya, Ruval terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih selalu menempel pada ibumu" balas Minato.

"Jii-san Arigatou telah menyadarkan adikku" ucap Ruval

"Aku hanya melawannya dan tak melakukan apapun" balas Minato santai.

Tap.. Tap..

"Tou-san..." Ucap pria berambut crimson yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer.

"Oh Sir-kun.. Kau sudah besar~"

Grep..

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau meninggalkan diriku Tou-san. Selama bertahun tahun aku mencarimu dan sama sekali tak ada kabar mengenai dirimu bahkan sampai aku menjadi Maou" ucap Sirzechs sambil melepas pelukannya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Rias telah berada disamping Sirzechs dengan perasaan yang sudah tak karuan.

"Gomen Sir-kun, aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu dan untukmu Rias-chan meski aku bukan ayah kandungmu aku tetap menyayangimu karna" balas Minato sambil menunduk.

"Kau salah Tou-san, kaulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti sekarang. Kaulah panutanku karna aku selalu berusaha untuk mengejarmu dan melampauimu" ucap Sirzechs tegas.

"Sir-kun..." Minato sedikit tersenyum. "Tapi kau telah melampauikukan dan kau menjadi Maou sekarang, aku bangga padamu kuharap adik-adikmu bisa menjadi seperti dirimu" lanjut Minato.

"Eh.. Adikku cuma Rias" ucap Sirzechs tekejut begitu pula Ruval dan Rias.

"Setelah kepergianku aku mengunjungi Hades untuk menjadikanku manusia kembali dengan syarat mengalahkannya dan aku berhasil. Setelah itu aku kembali kedunia manusia dan aku sempat bertarung dengan gadis Exorcist karna kesalahan teleportasi. Dan etah bagaimana aku tiba-tiba melamarnya dan dia juga menerimaku" jelas Minato. Sirzechs, Rias dan Ruval sweetdrop mendengar cerita Minato.

'Kau memang gila bertarung Tou-San' batin Minato.

"Terus kau mempunyai anak darinya" tanya Sirzechs.

"Yah aku memiliki dua anak kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan tapi saat lahir mereka berdua aku pisah karna banyak para makhluk supranatural mengincar kekuatan mereka terutama yang laki-laki dia memiliki kekuatan luar biasa melebihi dua naga surgawi" ucap Minato.

"Tou-san kau boleh tau siapa nama kedua adikku itu" tanya Sirzechs.

"Naruto Namikaze dan Asia Namikaze" ucap Minato.

"APA..." Teriak Rias.

"Kau mengenalnya Rias"tanya Sirzechs.

"Mereka adalah teman sekelas Issei. Terutama Naruto-kun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat dari dalam dirinya"ucap Rias.

Tap.. Tap..

"Tou-San kau mau kemana" tanya Sirzechs yang melihat Minato meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mau mengembalikan Ddraig ke bocah Sekiryuutei yang sekarang" ucap Minato dan Sirzechs hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah ayah kandungnya.

"Ano..Oni-sama" ucap Rias. Dan Sirzechs langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa Rias" ucap Sirzechs

"Kenapa Minato-san bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei bahkan mencapai Balance Breaker yang dimana Issei sendiri belum menguasainya" tanya Rias.

"Karna Tou-San memanglah Sekiryuutei sebelum Issei, bahkan dia sendiri mendapat julukan sebagai Sekiryuutei terkuat bahkan banyak iblis dari high sampai ultimate yang ia kalahkan bahkan dewa sekalipun saat ia masih menjadi Iblis reinkarnasi dari Ibu. Dia masuk dalam top 10 strongest beings in the world" jelas Sirzechs dan Rias langsung shok ditempat.

.

.

 **Kuoh**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah bersandar di jendela tempat tidurnya. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menerawang ke angkasa melihat rasi bintang yang menghiasi sang malam.

"Kau belum tidur Asia-chan" tanya pemuda blonde beriris hijau.

"Entah kenapa aku terus memikirkan Nii-san ku Dulio-Senpai" balas Asia.

"Tenanglah cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dengannya" hibur Dulio sambil membelai raambut Asia karna bagaimanapun ia telah menganggap Asia sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kuharap begitu"

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Nii-san'

.

.

.

\- To Be Continued -

.

.

.

Akhirny selesai chapter ini. Dan chap ini khusus untuk yang penasaran tentang siapa yang nyelamatin Rias dan kebenaran tentang Minato. Dan maaf kalau fight kurang menghibur karna saya memang lebih menonjolkan ke konflik.

Balasan riview non login :

Nametrihexa

Type your review here. lemonnya mana oy? :v

 **Masih lama pairnya baru ketemu**

numpang lewat

saya ga nyangka dia beneran di jadiin pair naru soalnya kan jarang rossweisse jadi pair naru, soalnya saya pikir malah shion yg jadi pair naru.

 **Itu karna banyak yang minta Rossweisse. Dan saya buat Rossweisse tetap Valkyrie gak akan jadi iblis.**

DAMARWULAN

worl kurang panjang, apa naruto setuju asia jadi iblis? Dan kalau asia udah jadi iblis apa naruto akan jadi musuh

 **Kaga bakalan terjadi gan**

DAMARWULAN

word kurang panjang, apa naruto setuju asia jadi iblis

 **Asia tetap Human gan**

narurinne

hmm naru bru sampae mode high yah kpn sampai tahap terakhir thor?

 **Kemungkinan saat melawan Cao Cao saat konflik di Kyoto**

asd

Lamjurtkan ea

 **Ini udah lanjut**

Guest

Maaf ini sedikit nyinggung review seseorang Harem hewan?

Maaf SARA tapi jika anda muslim anda pasti tahu laki laki boleh punya 4 istri (maksimal) Dan hewan? Coba pikirkan lagi bro

Saran saya pairnya di urus belakangan aja thor Biar ngga ketumpuk

Thank Sarannya. Ini pair sengaja saya buat 4 karna terinspirasi dari suatu novel.

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames: ?

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Ruin Fire : memunculkan lingkaran sihir dia atas lawan lalu dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api yang sangat panas yang turun menghujam area di bawahnya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : terlalu banyak memakai Mana dan sangat sulit di kontrol.

Confuse : semacam sihir hipnotis dimana pengguna akan mengganti inggatan korban dengan sesuka hatinya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : pengguna akan merasa pusing.

Bansho Tenin : semacam kekuatan memanipulasi gravitasi, menarik lawan kearah si pengguna. Teknik ini memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Shinra Tensei : kebalikan dari bansho tenin yakni mementalkan musuh atau serangan apapun yang mengarah pada pengguna. Teknik ini sangat menguras Mana dan memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Mirror Shield : pertahanan dengan menbalikkan serangan yang dilancarkan musuh. Dibutuhkan mode high atau Balance Breaker untuk menggunakan teknik ini.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Magic Paper

Mana Sword

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Alive

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Asia (Adik) - Alive (Human Only)

Harem List :

-Gabriel (Alpha)

-Sara

-Irina (Human not Angel)

-Rossweisse (Valkyrie not Devil)

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya :

 **Kuoh**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah bersandar di jendela tempat tidurnya. Ia nampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menerawang ke angkasa melihat rasi bintang yang menghiasi sang malam.

"Kau belum tidur Asia-chan" tanya pemuda blonde beriris hijau.

"Entah kenapa aku terus memikirkan Nii-san ku Dulio-Senpai" balas Asia.

"Tenanglah cepat atau lambat kau akan bertemu dengannya" hibur Dulio sambil membelai rambut Asia karna bagaimanapun ia telah menganggap Asia sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kuharap begitu"

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Nii-san'

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Naruto POV

Tes.. tes...

"Ini dimana" aku kebingungan sambil menoleh kanan kiri yang nampak gelap namun ada seitik cahaya putih yang terlihat didepan mata. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju cahaya putih itu dan benar saja cahayanya semakin dekat dan semakin memenuhi ruang gelap ini.

"Cih ini dimana sih" aku emosi karna tak menemukan apapun di tempat yang aku singgahi ini. Namun tak lama kemudian tepat didepanku muncul partikel-partikel cahaya yang membentuk dua sosok manusia.

Naruto POV END

.

Normal POV

Sringgg... dan sempurnalah partikel yang tadi menjadi sesosok pria berambut hitam dengan jubah putih dalam posisi duduk bersila dan melayang sedangkan sesosok lagi pria berambut hitam yang tertutup dengan jumper warna hitam dengan kerudung bercorak merah sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap disamping pria tadi.

"Namikaze Naruto" ucap pria tua berjubah putih.

Naruto yang sempat blank dengan kejadian didepannya tadi tak menggubris ucapan pria tua itu, langsung saja pria dengan jumper hitam melepas kerudungnya dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan menjitaknya.

Duagh...

"Awww... sakit baka" Protes Naruto.

"Makanya kalau ditanya itu jawab bocah siscon" jawab pria itu kesal.

"Aku bukan siscon, aku hanya mencari adikku saja" balas Naruto. "Tapi kenapa kau tau tenang adikku"lanjutnya bertanya pada pria itu.

"Aku selalu bersamamu tapi kau mengenalku dasar" balas Pria itu. "Aku adalah Trihexa, atau bisa dibilang ini wujud manusiaku" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"APA..."

"Jangan terkejut, hampr semua Naga bisa berubah bentuk" Sewot Trihexa.

Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok pria tua bermata aneh menurutnya.

"Jadi ada perlu apa Jii-San denganku" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm Baiklah aku perkenalkan namaku dulu" ucap pria itu dan berhenti sejenak. "Namaku adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau biasa dipanggil Rikudou Sannin"lanutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Rikudou Sannin?"

"Dia adalah orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Juubi beserta wanita itu dan aku sudah cerita padamukan"potong Trihexa dan sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Tak perlu kaget seperti itu sudah sepantasnya aku menyegel ibuku karna tindakannya yang semen mena terhadap semua orang. Dan kau pasti bingung kau tiba tiba berada disinikan" ucap Hagoromo yang seolah mengetahui pikiran Naruto.

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu" ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda kuda bertarung sedangkan Hagoromo hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku bukanlah siapa – siapa, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu soal kekuatan matamu"balas Hagoromo santai.

"Kau tau tentang keanehan mataku"tanya Naruto yang tak menurunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaannya.

"Kekuatan mata atau yang bisa disebut Dojutsu dan Dojutsu terkuat diduniaku adalah Rinnegan seperti miliku dan milikmu. Didunia Shinobi dulu ada seorang yang terobsesi dengan kekuatan sampai membunuh saudaranya sendiri, dia adalah Uchiha Madara dan satu lai dia adalah reinkarnasi dari anak pertamaku Indra Otsutsuki. Dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membangkitkan Rinnegan setelah aku dengan menggabungkan sel sahabatnya kedalam dirinya. Waktu telah berlalu sampai akhirnya dia tewas setelah bertambahnya usia. Namun beberapa tahun kemudian ia dibangkitkan lagi oleh seorang yang menginginkan perang dengan jutsu yang melanggar hukum alam"jelas Hagoromo

"Jutsu yang melanggar hukum alam ?" beo Naruto.

"Suatu jutsu yang memanggil kembali roh orang yang sudah mati tapi bukan sebagai manusia melainkan seperti mayat hidup yang memiliki kesadaran meski sedikit namun memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas dan tak bisa mati kecuali disegel" balas Hagoromo sedangkan Trihexa hanya dengan santai mendengarkannya meski agak terkejut.

"Jutsu yang mengerikan" ucap Naruto

"Hampir sama seperti Holy Grail"gumam Trihexa

"Lalu apa hubungannya Rinegan,Madara dengan diriku" tanya Naruto

"Agar kau tidakmenyalah gunakan kekuatan dari Rinnegan, kekuatan Rinnegan Bermacam macam mulai dari Memanipulasi gravitasi, menciptakan ilusi, membuat dimensi dan yang terparah yakni berdiri diatas kehidupan dan kematian serta masih banyak jurus lainnya" jelas Hagoromo panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya waktuku telah habis"

Tubuh Hagoromo tiba tiba bercahaya terang menyilaukan.

"Semoga kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk kebaikan,Naruto" ucap Hagoromo "dan untukmu Trihexa, tolong kau bimbing Naruto" lanjut Hagoromo sambil tersenyum memandang keduanya sebelum akhirnya sosoknya kembali menjadi partikel partikel cahaya seiring tempat yang mulai bersinar terang menyilaukan

.

.

 **Kuoh**

 **Naruto Home**

Terlihat gadis berambut merah tengah mondar mandir kesana kemari dengan isi kepala yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Ck dari tadi kau seperti orang yang kebakaran jenggot saja, Sara-Chan" ucap Shion yang tengah duduk santai disofa sambil menonton tv.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bingung ini tentang Naruto-Kun, Shion-Nee" ucap Sara berhenti sejenak dan kemudian ia duduk di sofa samping Shion. " Sudah 10 hari tak ada kabar tentang dia seolah habis ditelan bumi"lanjutnya kemudian ia mengambil cemilan coklat dimeja.

"kau ini kenapa sebegitu khawatirnya dengan bocah itu" balas Shion. "hah jadi susah yang jadi istri yang ditinggal suami pergi" lanjutnya menggoda Sara dan menuai kesuksesan besar dengan wajah Sara yang memerah total

"Mou Shion-Nee, Naruto-Kun bukan suamiku"tolak Sara 'meskipun sebernarnya aku harap begitu' lanjutnya dalm hati yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya.

"Tenanglah bocah itu pasti akan baik-baik saja'balas Shion yang sebenanya ia khawatir sama seperti Sara.

.

.

 **Vatikan**

"Enggghhh..."

Mendengar suara lenguhan dari kamarnya, gadis iu segera menuju kearah sumber suara dan alangkah terkejutnya ia bahwa pemuda yang salalu hadir dihatinya kali ini telah sadar dari pingsan.

"Naruto-Kun"

"Aku dimana ini" ucap pemuda itu sambil menucek matanya. "eh Gabriel-Chan ini dimana"lanjutnya dengan menoleh kesamping dan kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk.

GREBB...

"Naruto-Kun syukurlah kau sudah sadar hiks... " ucap dengan terisak Gabriel disela pelukannya sedangkan si empu hanya bisa membelakkan matanya tatkala dipeluk seorang gadis meski bukan pertama kalinya. Tangan yang tadinya pasif kini mulai beralih ke punggung si gadis dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Sudahlah aku baik – baik saja kok Gabriel-Chan, tak usah khawatir" balas Naruto bermaksud menenangkan si gadis.

"Bagaimana aku tak khawatir Naruto-Kun, kau tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari dan tubuhmu demam tinggi hiks.." balas Gabriel agak keras dan melepas pelukannya sontak membuat Naruto menundukkan dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Gomen... karna aku menyusahkanmu dan juga aku tak mampu melindungimu"ucap Naruto pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Gabriel. "Aku juga akan segera pulang ke Jepang dan terimakasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku" lanjut Naruto dan tampaknya ucapannya ini membuat si gadis membelakkan matanya lebar – lebar. Bagaimanapun juga baginya Naruto begitu penting dan punya tempat dihatinya.

'Naruto-Kun akan pulang hatiku terasa sakit, khawatir saat ia terluka, sedih saat melihat ia putus asa dan juga jantung yang berdetak kencang saat bersama dengannya apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta. Aku ingin memiliki Naruto-Kun tapi aku adalah malaikat yang tak boleh measakan apa itu jatuh cinta namun setelah ayah dan Lucifer tiada hatiku terasa hampa. Aku harus membuat keputusan'batin Gabriel. Melihat si gadis yang tengah berdiamdiri membuat Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa karna ia tak tau apapun soal perasaan gadis. (sabar aja Gabriel)

"Gabriel-Chan... Gabriel-Chan..." pangil Naruto dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Gabriel.

"Kau kenapa" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah si Gadis. Gabriel tiba tiba terkejut karna wajahnya dengan Naruto hanya berkirsar beberapa centi saja dan membuat wajahnya memerah total.

"A-aa...Hhh aku tak apa kok Naruto-Kun" balasnya gugup.

"OH benar tak apa"ucap Naruto.

"Iya benar tak ada apa apa kok"balas Gabriel agak kesal.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak apa-apa, aku mau pulang ke Jepang"ucap Naruto dengan mengeluarkan Sayap mekanik dari punggungnya dan berhasil membuat Gabriel terkejut.

"Na-Naruto-Kun..." ucap Gabriel.

"Hm... ini juga termasuk kekuatanku Gabriel –Chan" balas Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian sayap mekanik Naruto bersinar berwarna kemerahan. "Apa kau mau ikut bersama denganku Gabriel-chan"lanjut Naruto sambil langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Gabriel dan langsung terbang melesat di langit malam, dengan reflek sayap malaikat Gabriel membentang dengan indahnya dihadapan Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun" Gabriel memandang Naruto dengan penuh keterkejutan sekaligus kesenangan tersendiri baginya saat bertemu iris Blue Shappire.

"Suasananya indah ya... Gabriel-Chan" ucap Naruto basa basi karna entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu seperti Ferrari dengan kekuatan puluhan tenaga kuda disaat melihat wajah wanita tercantik disurga ini. Gabriel hanya dam saja namun tangannya masih menggenggam erat pemuda blonde tersebut.

'Aku harus mengatakannya apapun resikonya'

"Naruto-Kun ano apa kau mempunyai orang yang kau sayangi" tanya Gabriel deng degan

"Ya tentu ada shinji-jisan, Shion-NeeChan danmasih banyak lagi" balas Naruto dan Gabriel hanya sweetdrop dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Maksudku, apa Naruto-Kun punya seseorang yang kau cintai"tanya kembali Gabriel dan ia mengharapkan jawaban yang logis kali ini.

"Oh tentu, dia orang yang sangat cantik dan juga baik" balas Naruto sedangkan Gabriel hatinya serasa dicubit dari dalam. "dia juga suka menolong juga dialah yang selalu ingin aku lindungi dan sosok itu adalah dirimu Gabriel-Chan" lanjut Naruto dengan senyuman.

Deg

Entah kenapa hati Gabriel terasa berbunga-bunga dan juga dirinya serasa melayang walau dia sudah melayang diudara. Apakah seperti ini rasanya jika mengetahui seseorang yang kita cintai satu perasaan dengan kita. Sungguh cinta itu memang rumit.

"Gabriel-Chan, aku mencintaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu"ucap Naruto dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Gabriel. Tak lama kemudian setetes air mata mengalir di pipi putih Gabriel namun anehnya dia menangis dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya. "kau menangis Gabriel-Chan"tanya Naruto dan dengan inisiatifnya ia mengelap air mata si gadis.

"Baka, aku terharu Naruto-Kun karna kau menyatakan cinta padaku dan juga aku sudah lama mencintaimu Naruto-Kun"

Grep

"Arigatou Gabriel-Chan"

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

Unknow Place

Gedung gedung pencakar langit nampak menghiasi suasana hari ini ditambah gelapnya suasana malam yang menjadikan tempat ini memancarkan aura tersendiri bagi seseorang yang tengah asik merokok diatas salah satu gedung.

Sringg...

Mucul lingkaran sihir tepatnya dielakang priaparuh baya itu dan dari lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan sesosok pria dengan memakai tuxedo hitam khas seorang direktur.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau masih hidup" ucap pria itu dengan tangan bersedekap. Sementara itu pria yang merokok hanya menoleh sedikit kebelakang sambil menyeringai kemudian ia langsung saja melesat dengan mengarahkan pedangnya kearah leher pria tuxedo itu namun pria itu hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum. Seketika pedang itu berhenti tepat 1cm dari leher.

"Untuk seorang mantan Sekiryuutei reflekmu masih sama seperti dulu, Minato" ucap Pria pirang bertuxedo tampak mengacuhkan perkataan pria itudan langsung menurunkan pedangnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Shinji atu Hakuryuuko" ucap Minato sambil menghilangkan pedangnya.

"Ah jangan ingatkan tentang rivalitas kita, dan satu lagi aku bukan lagi Hakuryuuko" balas Shinji dan kemudian ia mengambil rokok.

"Apa ? lalu siapa Hakuryuuko saat ini" tanya Minato.

"Dia adalah seorang iblis halfblood dari clan iblis Lucifer"balas Shiji dengan santainya menghembuskan nafas di ikuti asap dari mulutnya.

"Lucifer"beo Minato

"Ya dia adalah cucu dari si Putra Bintng Fajar"balas Shinji.

"Sepertinya generasi kita agak sedikit berbeda"ucap Minato lalu berbalik memandang sebuah kota di suasana Malam

.

.

Kuoh

Wush wush...

Nampak dua makhluk berbeda gender sedang terbang melesat dengan kecepatan bagai kecepatan jet. Dan keduanya berhenti di atas sebuah kota yang diyakini sebagai tujuan mereka.

"Ne.. Naruto-Kun sepertinya kita sudah sampai"ucap Gabriel.

"Ya inilah Kuoh tempat tinggalku sekarang"balas Naruto lalu dia menggandeng tangan Gabriel. "Berhubung sudah larut malam aku harus kembali kerumahku dan apa kau mau ikut Gabriel-Chan tenang saja aku tinggal bersama Nee-Sanku kok" lanjut Naruto

"Hmp...baiklah berhubung aku lagi tidak ada tugas dari Michael-Nii"balas Gabriel dan mendapat respon positif dari Naruto.

Sret...

Didepan mereka terlihat sebuah rumah yang tidak besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil atau bisa dibilang norma, yah inilah tempat tinggal si pemuda blode alias Naruto.

Tok tok tok...

"Tadaima"

Cklek...

"Siapa sih malam malam datang kemari"ucap seorang gadisberambut pirang pucat sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tadaima, Nee-San" ucap Naruto sekali lagi.

"Ookaeri NaRUTO!" ucap gadis itu malas namun setelah ia tauyang datang adalah adiknya matanya langsung melebar sempurna dan juga ada sedikit penekanan di akhir ucapannya.

Tap... tap...

"Aduh siapasih malam malam teriak"ucap sebal gadis bersurai merah keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengucek mata. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan telah kembali. "Naruto-Kun"ia melesat ke arah Naruto

Duagh..

Blarrr...

Tanpa diduga gadis merah itu meninju wajah Naruto hingga menabrak pagar rumah dan untunglah pagarnya masih baik-baik saja. Sementara itu Shion sweetdrop dengan tingkah mereka namun berbeda dengan Gabriel yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah Sara-Chan diakan baru saja pulang dari Vatikan" ucap Shion. "oh ya Naruto kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar satupun pada kami saat di Vatikan dan juga kenapa Gabriel-Sama bisa bersama dirimu"tanya Shion yang to the point pada Naruto.

"Maaf Nee-San karna ponselku tercebur ke kolam saat bertarung dengan gadis exorcist"ucap Naruto dengan seadanya, Shion menengus pelan menanggapi jawaban Naruto. "Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa Nee-San bisa tau kalau gadis di sampingku itu Gabriel-Chan" tanya naruto agak sedikit tersentak karna dia tau tentang kekasih hatinya itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Shion karna adiknya baru saja menyebut seorang seraphim dengan surfiks "Chan".

"Ya tentu saja aku tau,Gabriel-Sama adalah seorang Seraphim Surga, lalu kembali ke peranyaan. Bag..."

"Gabriel-Chan adalah kekasihku" potong Naruto

Deg

Shion terkejut bukan main mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terkesan singkat padat jelas. Hal serupa juga dialami Sara, dia nampak shok mengetahui naruto mempunyai seorang kekasih.

'Ada apa denganku rasanya sungguh menyakitkan'batin Sara.

Langsung saja Shion menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menyeretnya kedalam.

"Hei Naruto-Kun apa kau gila sudah berpacaran dengan salah satu seraphim dan bukankah malaikat akan jatuh jika berhubungan cinta dengan manusia"bisik Shion dan sontak membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, ia sungguh lupa dengan kejadian yang semestinya oleh malaikat. Namun berbeda dengan yang ia alami dengan Gabriel, kekasihnya itu tak menunjukkan satu pun tanda tanda ia tekah jatuh malah sebaliknya aura dari sayapnya semakin kuat dan bersinar bukannya meredup dan menghitam. "sebenarnya...

 _-Flashback On-_

"Arigatou Gabriel-Chan"

Keduanya yang tengah dimabuk cinta tanpa sadar jarak antara keduanya semakin menipis dan akhirnya.

CUP

Tak ada nafsu yang mengendalikannya yang ada hanya rasa cinta dan keinginan untuk mlindungi semata. Entah kenapa bagi Gabriel perasaan yang ia alami saat ini sama seperti saat Lucifer masih menjadi seorang malaikat. Perasaan senang, tenang dan juga nyaman.

Sring...

Keduanya sontak melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing karna dengan tiba-tiba sayap gabriel menjadi semakin putih bersih dan berkilau. Keduanya terkejut bukan main terutama Gabriel yang entah kenapa dirinya semakin merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

"G-Gabriel-Chan sayapmu"ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku juga tidak tau Naruto-Kun"

 _-Flashback Off-_

"Begitulah Nee-San, akupun tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"ucap Naruto. Shion nampak memikirkan sesuatu mengenai cerita dari Naruto.

"Hm, aku menyimpulkan dari ceritamu barusan-"

"Cepat katakan" potong Naruto yang sudah tak sabaran.

"Berhenti memotong perkataan orang Baka" ucap Shion sambil menjitak keapala Naruto.

Duagh

"Aw... itai" ringis Naruto.

"Baiklah ini hanya asumsiku,menurutku hanya dirimulah yang bisa menjadi pasangan Gabriel-Sama" ucap Shion dengan Nada serius.

"A-Apa bagaimana bisa begitu"ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Untuk itu kau bisa mencarinya sendiri" balas Shion tenang.

"AP~"

Blarrrr...

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan protesnya,telah terdengar suara ledakan dari arah bukit tepatnya gereja tua. Langsung saja naruto bergegas keluar rumah.

"Gabriel-Chan, Sara-Chan apa kalian mendengar suara barusan" tanya Naruto.

"Dari arah jam 9 tepatnya dari Gereja tua"balas Gabriel.

"Naruto-Kun..." teriak Shion sambil berlari keluar rumah. "apa kau akan kesana"tanya Shion.

"Aku harus kesana"balas Naruto mantab. 'aku merasakan firasat yang buruk' batin Naruto.

.

.

 **Gereja tua**

Jrasshh... Jrasshh...

"Aarrgh..."

Teriakan menggema dari dalam gereja tua yang langit-langinya hancur akibat pertarungan.

Hosh.. Hosh...

Bruk..

"Mereka banyak sekali"gumam seorang gadis pirang twintail yang terlihat kelelahan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Menyerahlah saja manusia rendahan dan serahkan pedang itu pada kami" ucap sosok makhluk bersayap hitam kelam mirip gagak.

"Sampai kapanpun takkan kuserahkan, Da-Tenshi sialan" balas Irina ketus

"Irina-Chan" ucap gadis pirang sambil menembakkan sesuatu berwarna kehijauan kearah Irina dari jarak jauh meski dia sendiri juga ikut bertarung. Dan dengan seketika luka ditubuh Irina berangsur menghilang juga stamina yang seperti diisi ulang.

'Arigatou Asia-Chan,jika saja Xenovia tidak pergi bersama Dulio-Senpai'batin Irina lalu ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah rekannya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Asia-Chan simpan kekuatanmu jangan perdulikan aku" ucap Irina kembalibangkit dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya.

"Hyaaaahhhh..."

Dengan lihai Irina memberikan tarian excalibur mimic yang dia kuasai. Dan sekali lagi teriakan dari para Da-Tenshi kembali terdengar. Sampai salah satu Da-Tenshi membuat lightspear dan melemparnya.

Wush..

Tombak itu hanya berlalu tepat disamping Irina.

'Serangannya tak mengenaiku, dan arah~"

"ASIA-CHAN..." Teriak Irina yang baru sadar arah serangan bukan ditujukan padanya tetapi pada Asia yang tengah melawan Da-Tenshi.

Asia langsung saja menoleh kearah sumber suara dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan lightspear yang tengh menuju kearahnya dan tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Ia pasrah dan memejamkan mata sambil membatin.

'Nii-San'

Bliiiitzz...

Pyaaaarrrrr..

Tiba tiba muncul seorang pemuda blonde dengan membawa sebuah pedang besar yang ia sandarkan ke bahunya(bayangin aja Kubikiribocho).

"Kau tak apa Imouto"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Gomen buat fic trap kemarin dan juga fic saya yang "INFINITY" discontinued dan buat agan yang ingin melanjukan atau meremakeudah saya izinkan.

Balasan reviews

Uchiha Namikaze venom

lanjuuuuutttt thor

 **Ini dah lanjut**

nina

lanjut dong,,, seruuu

 **Ini sudah lanjut**

numpang lewat

Yah thor saya pikir bakalan ada incestnya

naruxshion,naruxasia, atau naru xrias gitu

 **Kaga bakalan gan**

pembaca

kalo buat fict jangan bawa-bawa tuhan lah.

tuhan itu 1, jadi tak ada tuhan versi ini itu. kok banyak yang seperti ini. ente muslim apa bukan yak?. ane cuma nasehati saja.

 **Perlu dicatat memang seperti ini dxd. Hanya untuk orang yang kuat imannya saja**

narurinne

hn ap gk terlalu ngaco klo ad minato?

 **Kaga sih**

DAMARWULAN

alasan apa vanelana menghianati minato

 **Terjawab di chapter 9 nanti**

unyu

Type your review here lama banget sih baru update nya

 **Gomen udah update lagi kok**

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames: ?

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Ruin Fire : memunculkan lingkaran sihir dia atas lawan lalu dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api yang sangat panas yang turun menghujam area di bawahnya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : terlalu banyak memakai Mana dan sangat sulit di kontrol.

Confuse : semacam sihir hipnotis dimana pengguna akan mengganti inggatan korban dengan sesuka hatinya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : pengguna akan merasa pusing.

Bansho Tenin : semacam kekuatan memanipulasi gravitasi, menarik lawan kearah si pengguna. Teknik ini memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Shinra Tensei : kebalikan dari bansho tenin yakni mementalkan musuh atau serangan apapun yang mengarah pada pengguna. Teknik ini sangat menguras Mana dan memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Mirror Shield : pertahanan dengan menbalikkan serangan yang dilancarkan musuh. Dibutuhkan mode high atau Balance Breaker untuk menggunakan teknik ini.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Magic Paper

Mana Sword

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Alive

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Asia (Adik) - Alive (Human Only)

Harem List :

-Gabriel (Alpha)

-Sara

-Irina (Human not Angel)

-Rossweisse (Valkyrie not Devil)

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	9. Chapter 9

Sebelumnya :

Jrasshh... Jrasshh...

"Aarrgh..."

Teriakan menggema dari dalam gereja tua yang langit-langinya hancur akibat pertarungan.

Hosh.. Hosh...

Bruk..

"Mereka banyak sekali"gumam seorang gadis pirang twintail yang terlihat kelelahan dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Menyerahlah saja manusia rendahan dan serahkan pedang itu pada kami" ucap sosok makhluk bersayap hitam kelam mirip gagak.

"Sampai kapanpun takkan kuserahkan, Da-Tenshi sialan" balas Irina ketus

"Irina-Chan" ucap gadis pirang sambil menembakkan sesuatu berwarna kehijauan kearah Irina dari jarak jauh meski dia sendiri juga ikut bertarung. Dan dengan seketika luka ditubuh Irina berangsur menghilang juga stamina yang seperti diisi ulang.

'Arigatou Asia-Chan,jika saja Xenovia tidak pergi bersama Dulio-Senpai'batin Irina lalu ia menolehkan pandangannya kearah rekannya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Asia-Chan simpan kekuatanmu jangan perdulikan aku" ucap Irina kembalibangkit dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya.

"Hyaaaahhhh..."

Dengan lihai Irina memberikan tarian excalibur mimic yang dia kuasai. Dan sekali lagi teriakan dari para Da-Tenshi kembali terdengar. Sampai salah satu Da-Tenshi membuat lightspear dan melemparnya.

Wush..

Tombak itu hanya berlalu tepat disamping Irina.

'Serangannya tak mengenaiku, dan arah~"

"ASIA-CHAN..." Teriak Irina yang baru sadar arah serangan bukan ditujukan padanya tetapi pada Asia yang tengah melawan Da-Tenshi.

Asia langsung saja menoleh kearah sumber suara dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan lightspear yang tengh menuju kearahnya dan tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Ia pasrah dan memejamkan mata sambil membatin.

'Nii-San'

Bliiiitzz...

Pyaaaarrrrr..

Tiba tiba muncul seorang pemuda blonde dengan membawa sebuah pedang besar yang ia sandarkan ke bahunya(bayangin aja Kubikiribocho).

"Kau tak apa Imouto"

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa yang polos berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

 **Gereja Kuoh**

Asap mengepul dan suara ledakan menambah suasana malam di Kuoh tepatnya di sebuah gereja tak terawat dan merupakan satu satunya gereja yang ada di kota Kuoh. Namun anehnya tak satupun warga yang mendengar atau mengetahui kejadian tersebut ah tidak,pengecualian untuk sekelompok gadis yang bergegas menuju gereja tersebut.

.

Pyyyyyaaaarrrrr...

"Kau tak apa Imouto" ucap pemuda blonde sambil memutar pedang besarnya dan menompangnya di bahunya.

Sementara si gadis nampak membulatkan matanya sebab orang yang dicari akhir akhir ini dan selalu mengahantui pikiran maupun dalam mimpinya telah berada di depannya dan menyelamatkannya.

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan"teriak pria yang tadi menyerang si gadis. Ia langsung melesat kearah pemuda blonde dengan lightspear di tangan kanannya dan melemparnya. "TERIMA INI MAKHLUK RENDAHAN"

"Baka" gumam pemuda itu. Ia menyeringai melihat lightspear yang menuju kearahnya dan ia langsung memutar kembali pedang besarnya.

Wushh.. wushh...

Pyaaarrr...

Melihat serangannya gagal pria bersayap gagak itu menggeram tak jelas.

"Sialan kau" ia lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Minna serang dia dengan lightspear kalian" lanjutnya memberi komando terhadap sekutunya.

"HYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

Benar saja puluhan lightspear kini melesat dengan cepat kearah pemuda blonde,sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya tenang saja. Ia lalu menghilangkan pedang besarnya dan merentangkan tangannya.

[ _ **Shield**_ ]

Muncul kekkai tak kasat mata yang berhasil menghalau serangan brutal dari makhluk bersayap itu. Si blonde menyeringai ia lalu menghilangkan kekkainya dan membuat sebuah pedang yang mirip katana namun memiliki aura mematikan berwarna hitam agak kebiruan.

"Sekarang giliranku"

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Aura kekuatan yang luar biasa menguar dari tubuh si pemuda blonde, sampai – sampai semua makluk bersayap hitam yang tersisa mungkin sekitar 30an dibuat bertekut lutut karna tak kuat menahan aura yang keluar secara gila.

[ _ **Killing Flash**_ ]

Jrrrrraaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhh...

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa pemuda itu berhasil memenggal kepala hampir seluruh makhluk bersayap hitam itu dan hanya menyisakan satu saja yakni Datenshi yang tadi menyerang adiknya. Namun tak lama kemudian mayat Da-Tenshi yang tewas itu melebur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam yang berterbangan di altar gereja.

Dua orang gadis berambut pirang itu mebulatkan matanya lebar-lebar setelah melihat puluhan kepala bertebaran jauh dari tubuhnya. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka jika orang yang menolongnya sangatlah kuat. Terbukti ia dengan mudahnya melenyapkan puluhan musuh dalam hitungan detik.

"A-Ampun tolong jangan bunuh saya" ucap satu satunya Da-Tenshi yang tersisa sambil memohon dengan bersujud di hadapan pemuda Blonde itu, namun sipemuda hanya memasang wajah datar.

.

Sringgg...

Ketiga gadis itu terkejut bukan main melihat gereja yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata baik.

"Apa yang terjadi disini"ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Naruto.. ini pasti ulah dia" balas gadis berambut pirang pucat. "Sebaiknya kita cepat kedalam, sebelum hal buruk akan terjadi" lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Benar saja apa yang telah mereka duga sosok pemuda pirang yang dengan tatapan datar memandang seorang pria bersayap hitam yang tengah bersujud dihadapannya. Namun ia alihkan perhatiannya setelah mengetahui ada dua orang gadis yang terluka. Gabriel langsung pergi menghampiri Asia dan menuntunnya pergi kearah Irina bersama Sara dan Shion.

"Kau tak apa, Asia-Chan, Irina-Chan" ucap Gabriel.

"Ga-Gabriel-Sama, kami baik – baik saja" ucap Irina gugup karna melihat sang seraphim dihadapannya. Dan bukan hanya Irina tapi juga Asia.

"Naruto-Kun" gumam sang Angel tercantik di Surga itu kembali melihat kearah Naruto.

"Si baka itu, dia selalu saja seperti ini jika berurusan dengan Da-Tenshi" ucap Shion kesal.

"Seperti ini?" beo Sara.

"Yah dia menyimpan dendam yang kuat terhadap Da-Tenshi" balas Sara.

"Lalu apa alasannya" tanya Gabriel.

"Karna merekalah yang membunuh kedua orang tua Naruto"jawab Shion sambil menunduk.

Bagai tersambar petir ratusan volt ketiga gadis itu terkejut mendengar kenyataan dari Shion. Perlahan namun pasti Asia tiba – tiba meneteskan air matanya dengan deras tanda tak sanggup menahan apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Salah satu keiinginan terbesarnya musnah seketika mendengar hal itu.

"hiks.. Tou-chan, Kaa-Chan hiks...hiks..."

Gabriel dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang menenangkan Asia yang tengah menangis. Karna ia sangat mengenal Asia dan yang pernah ia tau, Asia tak pernah sekalipun menitikkan air matanya.

.

"Siapa atasanmu" tanya Naruto datar tanpa emosi.

Da-Tenshi itu diam tanpa kata. Karna terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Jrassshhhh...

Lengan kiri Da-Tenshi itu langsung terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaaaarkkkkkk..." Da-Tenshi itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi pundak bahu kirinya.

"Siapa atasanmu"

Da-Tenshi itu tetap diam dan berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya. Karna ia yakin tuannya akan datang menolong.

Jrassshhhhh...

Kali ini lengan kanannya yang menjadi sasaran dari kesadisan Naruto.

"Aaaaarrrrrrrrkkkkkk... ampun hentikan"

Naruto mengacuhkan permintaan itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Kutanya sekali, Siapa atasanmu" ucap naruto datar namun agak menaikkan volumenya.

"Ba-Baiklah... t-tapi biarkan a-aku hidup"

Naruto lalu menurunkan pedangnya dan membiarkan Da-Tenshi itu bicara.

"Dia adalah K-Kokabie.."

Jrassshhhh...

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Da-Tenshi itu langsung menerima tebasan dari Naruto tepat dikepalanya dan membuah tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Semua gadis yang ada disitu hanya menutup mulutnya bahkan Irina hampir muntah akibat melihat kesadisan seorang pemuda blonde bernama Naruto Namikaze kecuali Shion yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Naruto yang entah bagaimana berubah menjadi sadistic bila bertemu Da-Tenshi.

"Kalian tak apa"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Imouto" sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Asia langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Nii-Chan hiks... Nii-Chan" Asia memeluk erat Naruto dengan terisak dan air mata yang kembali turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sudahlah Asia-Chan aku pasti akan menjagamu dan tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun membuatmu menangis" balas Naruto sambil membalas pelukan.

Sriinng...

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir tepat di altar gereja dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan iris mata berwarna hijau dan gadis berambut biru dengan membawa pedang besar dipundaknya. Mereka terkejut melihat keadaan Gereja yang sudah jauh dari kata baik.

"Irina..." Teriak seorang gadis berambut biru sambil berlari menuju sahabatnya. "Kau tak apa, dan apa yang terjadi di sini" lanjutnya bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit serius.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya kelelahan, Aku dan Asia diserang oleh sekelompok Da-Tenshi yang ternyata bermarkas di gereja ini" balas Irina sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dengan menggunakan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan.

Tap.. Tap..

Seorang pemuda beriris hijau datang menuju kearah mereka semuanya hanya menatap biasa saja terkecuali seorang gadi berambut pirang pucat yang terlihat geram dengan tangan mengepal kuat-kuat.

"Kalian tak ap~... Eh Shion-Chan" ucap pemuda itu agak terkejut melihat Shion.

"Apa maumu"tanya Shion sinis.

"Aku merindukanmu Shion-Chan, Kau menghilang entah kemana setelah kau pergi dari Gereja" balas pemuda itu sambil mendekat kearah Shion.

Plak..

Dengan keras Shion menampar pipi pemuda itu hingga tibul bekas kemerahan dipipinya. Semua yang ada disitu tercengang dengan aksi Shion begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Asia yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku setelah kau meninggalkanku, Dulio" Ucap Shion masih dengan tatapan sinis dan perkataan yang kasar.

"Gomen" Dulio menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi akankah ada kesempatan kedua untukku" lanjutnya pelan.

"Heh itu tak mungkin terjadi, karna aku tak sebodoh yang kaukira"balas Shion kemudian ia memunculkan sayapnya mekanik berwarna biru dan langsung melesat pergi entah kemana.

"SHION" teriak Dulio.

Setelah itu Gabriel berjalan kearah Dulio.

"Gabriel-Sama kenapa anda berada disini bukannya anda seharusnya berada di Surga" tanya Dulio.

"Aku se~"

"Aku yang membawa Gabriel-Chan kemari" Naruto memotong ucapan Gabriel dengan tegas.

'Chan..?, dia memanggil Gabriel-Sama dengan surfiks ..Chan' Batin semua utusan Gereja itu.

"Aku tak tau apa hubunganmu dengan Nee-San, Jika kau membuat Nee-San menangis aku sendiri yang akan menghapus eksistensimu" Ucap Naruto datar dengan mengeluarkan Aura yang membuat mereka sesak kecuali Dulio dan Gabriel. Semua orang tekejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang bisa dibilang sebuah ancaman begitupula Gabriel.

"Nii-San/Naruto-Kun" gumam Asia, Gabriel dan Sara.

"Ayo kita pulang Sara" ucap Naruto dan Sara kemudian berlari kearah Naruto. "Ne Asia-Chan, Gabriel-Chan bagaimana dengan kalian" lanjut Naruto.

"Hm aku akan ikut Nii-San saja lagipula aku ingin sedikit lebih lama dengan Nii-San" jawab Asia.

"Aku akan kembali ke Heaven Naruto-Kun, Michael-Nii pasti sedang mencariku" balas Gabriel sambil mengeluarkan Sayap dari punggungnya.

"Baiklah kalau Gabriel-Chan , titip salamku pada Michael-San" ucap Naruto.

Gabriel tersenyum kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan ia terbang pergi meninggalkan Gereja.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto dan dibalan anggukan oleh kedua gadis itu.

[ _ **Teleport**_ ]

 _._

 _-Time Skip-_

 _._

Di atap gedung sekolah nampak pemuda blonde yang tengah menikmati indahnya langit alias tiduran sambil menatap langit yang cerah. Ia nampak begitu menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Naruto POV

Sudah dua hari semenjak aku bertemu kembali dengan adikku. Aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa adikku adalah seorang exorcist. Ada rasa bangga padanya namun disatu sisi aku juga benci karna ia terlibat dalam hal supranatural. Belum lagi ambisiku untuk memusnahkan satu golongan supranatural yakni Da-Tenshi. Ya Da-Tenshi,merekalah yang membuat diriku selama ini menderita dan juga mereka yang merenggut Orang tuaku. Namun setelah mendengar cerita dari Shinji-jisan aku merasa ragu jika orang tuaku sudah mati.

 _-Flasback ON-_

Trank.. Trank..

Tarian boken antara diriku dengan Nee-San memang berlangsung sengit meski hanya sebatas latihan saja. Yah saat ini tepat pada hari ini merupakan ulang tahunku yang ke 10.

Trank...

Aku sedikit lengah karna serangan beruntun dari Nee-San dan mengakibatkan pertahananku terbuka. Nee-San langsung sigap mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyerangku.

Wush..

Boken itu berhenti tepat 1cm dari kepalaku.

"Shion-Chan... Naruto-Kun..." teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Nee-San dan juga pamanku, Shinji Namikaze.

"Ada apa Tou-San/Ji-San"

Kami langsung menuju kearah Ji-San yang saat itu ia sedang membawa dua botol air mineral.

"Kalian istirahatlah dulu" ucapnya sambil melempar kedua botol air. "Ne Shion-Chan, Naruto-Kun besok kita akan pergi dari Jepang" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa pergi Tou-San" ucap Nee-San. "dan kita akan kemana" ucapku menyambung perkataan Nee-San.

"Kita akan ke Eropa tepatnya ke Italia, Kita akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa tahun kedepan karna pekerjaanku sebagai seorang direktur Namikaze Corp"jawabnya menaggapi semua pertanyaan kami seolah dia mengetahui isi kepala kami.

"Hah baiklah aku mandi dulu, kau mau ikut Naruto" Ucap Nee-San menggodaku.

"Nanti saja Nee-San aku masih ingin istirahat"

"Kalau begitu nanti malam kau harusmandi bersamaku, Naruto"

"Baiklah"jawabku polos dan kulihat Ji-San hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Nee-San langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ne Naruto-Kun apa kau mau mendengar sedikit ceritaku" tawar Ji-San.

"Memang cerita apa Ji-San"

"Naruto apa kau pernah mendegar atau membaca dibuku tentang 2 naga langit yang saling bermusuhan"

"Hm maksud Ji-San, naga merah dan putih itu"

"Lebih detailnya mereka adalah Ddraig sang Sekiryuutei dan Albion Sang Hakuryuuko, Mereka saling bermusuhan karna mereka ingin menunjukkan siapa yang paling berdominasi, merah atau putih kekuatan mereka pun saling bertentangan. Draig dengan kemampuan Boostnya dan Albion dengan kemampuan Devidingnya. Meraka saling bertarung karna kekuatan mereka yang besar. Semua fraksi yang kala itu tengah berperang, seketika berhenti melihat keganasan 2 naga surgawi itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan kedua naga itu. Pertarungan semakin sengit dan akhirnya kedua naga itu dapat disegel oleh Tuhan(anime) kedalam benda yang saat ini menjadi artefak suci atau Sacred Gears"jelas Shinji.

"lalu apa hubungannya kedua naga itu denganku"

Kulihat Ji-San hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Jiwa Ddraig tersegel dalam Sacred Gears bernama Boosted Gears dan Albion tersegel dalam Sacred Gears benama Divine Deviding. Dan pemilik Boosted Gears adalah ayahmu, Minato Namikaze sedangkan Divine Deviding berada padaku. Yah kami bisa dibilang mantan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuuko"

Aku terkejut bukan main mendengar penjelasan dari Ji-San disatu sisi aku mengetahui kalau ayahku dengan paman memang saling bermusuhan.

"Jadi Ji-San dan Tou-Chan saling bermusuhan dan apa yang Ji-San bilang tentang mantan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuuko" tanyaku serius dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat.

"Bisa dibilang sifat kami yang saling bermusuhan adalah pengaruh dari Ddraig dan Albion, dan untuk mantan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuuko..." Ji-San menjeda sebentar perkataannya. "Kami bertarung hingga batas kekuatan dan akhirnya Sacred Gears kami hancur dan jiwa Ddraig dan Albion menghilang entah kemana, kejadian itu tepat saat 2 hari setelah kelahiranmu, dan satu lagi karna kehancuran yang menjadi kekuatanmu disamping itu kesucian tubuhmu menjadikanmu sebagai Gray Prince" lanjutnya.

 _-Flashback OFF-_

Entah kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalaku saat ini. Dan saat itulah aku sedikit ragu jika Tou-San memang tewas dan aku ingin memastikan sendiri apakah Tou-San sudah tewas atau belum dan untuk dendamku pada Da-Tenshi tak akan pernah pudar malah makin menguat dikala aku tau bahwa Da-Tenshi bernama Kokabiel masih hidup.

Naruto POV End

.

Normal POV

Trank.. Trank..

"Suara apa itu,seperti ada orang yang bertarung disekitar sini" gumam Naruto kemudian ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencari sumber suara yang sempat ditangkap oleh pendengarannya.

'bukankah mereka utusan gereja yang bertemu denganku dua hari kemarin dan mau apa mereka kemari dan bertarung dengan budak Gremory'batin Naruto yang sedng bersembunyi sambil mengamati pertarungan yang terjadi.

Trank.. Trank..

Pyarrr...

"Cih pedang itu" seorng pemuda blonde mendecih tak suka karna hampir semua pedangnya bisa dihancurkan oleh pedang milik gadis berambut biru itu.

"Percuma berapa kalipun kau menciptakan pedang, tak akan peernah bisa menahan serangan excalibur destructionku" Ucap gadis itu arogan bermaksud memancing emosi dari pria blonde.

Sementara itu pertarungan berat sebeelah juga terjadi antara si gadis blonde ponytail dengan pemuda berambut coklat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu dalam pertarungan pun ia masih sempat-sempat berpikiran mesum ia beberapakalimencoba menyentuh gadis itu namun karna gerakannya asal-asalan, sigadis bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Jangan sampai Issei-Senpai menyentuhmu kalu tak ingin pakaianmu lenyap" peringat gadis loli berambut putih.

"Koneko-Chan kenapa kau memberi tahu kekuatanku pada musuh" protes Issei.

"Ah Issei-Kun aku tak tau kau semesum itu, tapi tenang saja aku akan menghilangkan kemesumanmu dengan membunuhmu" ucap Gadis itu engan nada Childish.

"Aku juga setuju" ucap Koneko datar.

"Koneko-Chan" protes Issei. Kemudian ia kembali memasang posisi kuda kudanya dengan Boosted Gear yang sudah aktif ditangan kirinya.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Suara kini terdengar dari gauntlet kiri Issei yang menandakan kekuatannya bertambah 3X lipat dari sebelumnya. Segera saja Issei melesat kearah gadis itu dengan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Trank... Trank... Trank...

Beberapa kali tinjuan Issei masih bisa dihalau dengan pedang si gadis yang selalu berubah bentuk. Meski begitu Issei terus saja mencoba mencari celah dari lawan bertarungnya. Benar saja dengan serangan brutal dari Issei bisa membuat gadis itu sedikit kuwalahan meladeni setiap permainan Issei. Melihat sedikit celah, Issei langsung saja melesatkan pukulannya kegadis itu namun karna reflek gadis yang tergolong lincah ia masih mampu menghindari pukulan itu dan membuat Issei meggeram.

"Kau membuatku muak Irina" ucap Issei sarkastik

Jujur rasanya sangat menusuk jika sahabatnya dari kecil bekata kasar dan sangat menusuk.

"Issei-Kun" gumam Irina pelan dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

"KIBA" teriak Issei dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kiba mundur melompat ke belakang tepat berada disamping Issei.

'Aku mereasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Nampaknya Sekiryuutei akan melancarkan serangan balasan yang kuat. Aku harus membantunya'batin Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Dragon Shoot**_ ]

Issei melancarkan serangan dari Gauntletnya menuju Irina.

"IRINA" teriak Xenovia melihat serangan yang diluncurkan Issei pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan Irina hanya bisa pasrah menutup matanya.

Bliiitzzz...

Naruto dengan gagahnya muncul didepan Irina bermaksud melindunginya. Ia mengankat tangan kirinya kearah datangnya serangan dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk gadis itu.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Mirror Shield**_ ]

Muncul lingkaran sihir transparan dari tangan kirinya.

Chezzzz...

Serangan Issei seperti diserap oleh lingkaran sihir itu. Semuanya nampak shok melihat kejadian itu terutama Issei yang mendecih karna serangannya dapat digagalkan.

Sringg... Wushh...

Serangan Issei dikembalikan oleh lingkaran sihir itu namun serangan itu nampak seperti lebih kuat dari serangan Issei sebelumnya.

Blaaaarrrrrr...

"Aaaarrrrrrkkkkkkkkk..."

Mereka berdua terkena serangan yang bisa dibilang senjata makan tuan dari Issei. Benar saja Issei dan Kiba langsung terkapar K.O sementara Koneko hanya memandang datar Naruto.

Sigadis akhirnya membuka mata dan alagkah terkejutnya karna ia tengah berada dipelukan pemuda blonde yang sempat menolong teamnya dua hari yang lalu.

"Naruto-San" gumam Irina.

Sring...

Muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan polo lambang keluarga Gremory dan memunculkan 2 gadis berambut crimson dan darkblue.

"ISSEI... KIBA..." teriak gadis crimson sambil berlari kearah kudua Peeragenya yang tengah terkapar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada keluargaku, Naruto-Kun" Sinis gadis crimson sambil memandang Naruto.

"Hanya menolong orang yang membutuhkan bantuan akibat serangan dari seekor Iblis" balas Naruto santai tanpa memperdulikan KI yang menguar dari tubuh si gadis crimson itu.

"Cih... AKENO" teriak gadis itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh pemilik rambut daark blue tersebut.

Akeno dengan sigap membuat lingkaran sihir tepat berada diatas Naruto dan Irina begitu pula dengan si crimson yang mengeluarka sihir andalannya.

[ _ **Raikyou**_ ]

[ _ **Power of Destruction**_ ]

Petir berwarna kuning keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan menghujan apapun yang ada dibawahnya belum lagi serangan dari si crimson yang bayak sekali mengandung unsur negatif. Namun sebelum petir dan serangan si crimson itu menghujam Naruto dan Irina, si pemuda beriris Blue sapphire itu menyeringai sambil mengucapkan mantra sesuatu.

[ _ **Resistant**_ ]

Blaarrrrr...

Suara menggelegar akibat petir yang menyambar permukaan yang berada dalam lingkup lingkaran sihir yang dihasilkan oleh Akeno.

"Apakah berhasil"tanya si crimson.

"Entahlah Rias" balas Akeno tanpa menurunkan sedikit pun kewaspadaannya.

Terlihat asap mengepul dari tempat yang menjadi sasaran serangan mereka namun tak berselang lama nampak seperti sosok manusia dari balik asap tersebut yang tengah berjalankearah mereka.

"Omoshiroi... Omoshiroi... aku kagum atas kekompakan kalian" ucap sosok itu keluar dari kepulan asap dan bingo semua Iblis terkejut tak percaya melihat sosok blonde yang berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil menggendong ala pengantin gadis ponytail yang tengah pingsan. "Namun serangan seperti itu tak cukup untuk membunuhku, bahkan sekedar menggores kulitku" lanjutnya memancing emosi kedua gadis Akuma.

Setelah keadaan mulai membaik Naruto pun berbalik arah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat menuju kearah Xenovia.

"Tunggu" Ucap Rias bermaksud menghentikan Naruto. Dan itu berhasil menghentikannya meski hanya berhenti tanpa menoleh kearahnya. "Dari segi fisik aku sepertinya mengenalmu.." jeda Rias sebentar. "Apakah kau itu sebenarnya Naruto Namikaze" tanya Rias dan sontak membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Jawab aku" lanjutnya tegas.

"Yah benar, Namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze" balas Naruto sambil menurunkan Irina di hadapan Xenovia dan kemudian menoleh kearah Rias.

Rias terkejut karna tebakannya tentang Naruto ternyata benar. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan namun pasti menuju pemuda blonde itu.

Greepp..

"Aku senang kalau kau yang menjadi saudaraku" Ucap Rias dengan memeluk Naruto sementara Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan dan perlakuan Rias padanya.

"Apa maksudmu" tanya Naruto tajam sambil sedikit mendorong Rias dan berhasil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bukankah kau anak kedua dari Minato-Tou-San" ucap Rias.

"Bagaimana kau tau tentang ayahku dan aku ini anak pertama" sengit Naruto.

"hm" Rias menggelengkan kepalanya "Anak pertama dari Minato-Tou-San itu kakakku, Sirzechs Lucifer. Aku tau tentang ini karna kemarin ia menyelamatkanku ah lebih tepatnya menggagalkan pertuanganku dengan Iblis clan Phenex" Lanjut Rias.

Kepala Naruto seakan mau pecah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rias tentang ayahnya.

'Aku punya saudara selain Asia-Chan dan dia adalah Maou Lucifer belum lagi kabar burung mengenai Tou-San yang masih hidup' batin Naruto terkejut.

"...Kun"

"...to-Kun"

"...Naruto-Kun"

"eh" Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya dan langsung saja menghilang disertai kilatan hitam. Yah itu sontak membuat terkejut semuanya Iblis setelah mengetahui cara Naruto meninggalkan tempat.

.

 **Taman Kuoh**

Naruto POV

Pikiranku kacau setelah mendengar si Gremory itu. Apakah perasaanku ini benar jika Tou-San masih hidup, tapi kalau dia masih hidup kenapa selama ini dia tak sekalipun menemuiku atau Asia-Chan. Aku harus memastikan sendiri dan belum lagi tentang aku yang notabene anak pertama kenapa bisa mempunyai seorang kakak apalagi dia adalah Maou Lucifer, ini benar benarmembuatku pusing.

Naruto POV End.

.

Normal POV

Another Place

Tempat yang bisa dibilang sangat dan sangat hancur lebur seperti telah terjadi kehebohan ditempat ini. Suasana sepi dan sangat mencekam padahal kemarin masih terasa ramai akan ledakan ledakan khas pertarungan. Sangat aneh memang namun nampaknya sekilas masih ada lima orang yang tengah bertarung. 4 lawan 1, sekilas ini pertarungan yang berat sebelah namun kenyataannya yang satu ini lebih mendominasi dari pada keempat lawannya karna kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa dan bisa dibilang dia adalah bos pada game rpg.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah saja" ucap pria berambut putih panjang dengan nada yang sarkastik.

"Kami tak akan menyerah meski hanya kami yang tersisa" balas pemuda Blonde.

"Kau masih terlalu naif bocah, lihatlah mana temanmu yang akan kau lindungi mereka semua tewaskan? Dan semua ini karna kau yang terlalu naif dengan kata-kata yang kau banggakan" balas pria itu. "Sebaiknya kalian diam saja karna aku akan merubah hidup kalian seperti yang kalian impikan" lanjutnya membuat senjata berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kau jangan terpengaruh dengan omongannya, lebih baik kita bertarung dan hentikan semua ini" ucap pemuda Raven menyemangati si blonde yang tengah down mentalnya.

"Baiklah"

"Ayo"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

.

.

Gomen karna telat update karna keringnya ide dan sibunya dunia kuliah dan kerja. Tapi meskipun telat akan saya update sebisa mungkin. Dan untuk fic saya yang INFINITY telah diremake kembali oleh teman saya. Arigatou bagi yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca atau bahkan menunggu fic gaje ini.

Balasan non Login

namikaze lucifer tria

dilanjutin dong Cerita.x udah bgs taw

 **OK ini udah lanjut gomen kalau kelamaan**

Numpang lewat

thor apa harem naru ada 4 doang ?, Kok ga ada incestnya kaya naru x shion / naru x rias githu , kalo ga shion nanti sama siapa? , pokoknya jangan jadiin issei x shion aja ok thor

 **harem Naru Cuma 4 doang kok, maaf kalau fic ini saya buat normal aja tidak ada incestnya dan Shion kaga bakalan sama Issei kok.**

Guest

lanjut donk...

OK ini dah lanjut

Nina

hmp seru,,, wah sayng padah infinit seruu bgt, v gpp ko ku ngerti pasti 2 fic berat bgt ya. Ok smngat buat fic ini ya ganbateeee

 **OK Arigatou dan untuk fic infinity udah diremake ulang sama author lain**.

DAMARWULAN

apa disini xenovia juga akan jadi iblis di kelompok gremory

 **hm iyaakan jadi Iblis namun dikelompok Gremory Asia dan Rossweisse tidak akan jadi Iblis**

asd

lanjutkan ea

 **Ini udah lanjut**

Uchiha Tedjo

Semakin ke sini cerita nya semakin mainstream, alur nya kecepetan cerita nya terlalu d paksakan  
adehhh  
padahal awal mula cerita nya seru lohh tapi kok penulisan nya mulai menurun?

 **Untuk alur memang saya sengaja agak cepat namun ada juga nanti bagian yang mengenai tentang Naruto akan saya rubah alurnya agak lambat sbagai pengenalan Chara. Kalau masalah penulisan, gomen soalnya buat yang beda dari canon memang sangat sulit.**

Unyu

kurang aksinya tu

 **Gomen karna aksinya kurang karna ini masih tahap pengealan Chara**

Profil

Name: Naruto Namikaze

Nicknames: Naruto/Gray Prince

Partner : Trihexa

Race: Human

Abilities:

Boost! : menggandakan kekuatan,kecepatan,fisik,stamina,regenerasi dan kinerja otak.

Resistant : menghentikan waktu sesaat untuk menahan serangan.

Canon Blaster : serangan dengan menggunakan Sinar laser berwarna hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan.

Teleport : berpindah tempat dengan sekejap. Cara kerjanya hanya membayangkan tempat yang akan dituju.

Division : merubah Headgearnya menjadi benda apapun yang diinginkan pemilik.

Ruin Fire : memunculkan lingkaran sihir dia atas lawan lalu dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar api yang sangat panas yang turun menghujam area di bawahnya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : terlalu banyak memakai Mana dan sangat sulit di kontrol.

Confuse : semacam sihir hipnotis dimana pengguna akan mengganti inggatan korban dengan sesuka hatinya. Efek samping dari sihir ini : pengguna akan merasa pusing.

Bansho Tenin : semacam kekuatan memanipulasi gravitasi, menarik lawan kearah si pengguna. Teknik ini memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Shinra Tensei : kebalikan dari bansho tenin yakni mementalkan musuh atau serangan apapun yang mengarah pada pengguna. Teknik ini sangat menguras Mana dan memerlukan Rinnegan yang aktif.

Shield : pertahanan awal dari kemampuan Headgear

Mirror Shield : pertahanan dengan menbalikkan serangan yang dilancarkan musuh. Dibutuhkan mode high atau Balance Breaker untuk menggunakan teknik ini.

Killing Flash : Mirip seperti serangan silentkill milik Zabuza yang mmbunuh tanpa suara. Hanya saja teknikini lebih mengandalkan kecepatan dan efek sampng dari teknik ini stamina pengguna akan turun dranstis.

Equipment:

HeadGear

Sayap mekanik

Magic Paper

Mana Sword

Relatives:

Minato (Ayah) - Alive

Kushina (Ibu) - Dead

Shion (Kakak sepupu) - Alive

Shinji Namikaze (Paman) - Alive

Asia (Adik) - Alive (Human Only)

Harem List :

-Gabriel (Alpha)

-Sara

-Irina (Human not Angel)

-Rossweisse (Valkyrie not Devil)

Affiliations : -

.

.

See You Next Chap

Kritik dan Saran

.

Uzumaki Bolt Out


	10. Chapter 10

Tak terasa sudah 17 tahun aku hidup didunia yang penuh dengan misteri dan teka-teki ini, dan juga sudah 9 tahun aku mengenal salah satu misteri dunia ini yakni makhluk supranatural. Sama sepeti manusia pada umumnya mereka juga ada yang baik juga ada yang jahat begitupula dengan sifat mereka, mereka dengan mudah berbaur dengan manusia dan mereka juga bisa menyamar menjadi manusia. Dari segi fisik maupun kekuatan manusia kalah jauh diatas mereka. Setiap kegiatan atau perbuatan pasti memiliki maksud tertentu, yah yang tak lain adalah keinginan untuk saling mendominasi hal ini berlaku bagi manusia maupun makhluk supranatunal baik itu Akuma, DaTenshi, Tenshi atau dewa sekalipun. Mereka akan melakukan apapun yang mereka mau baik membunuh, tipudaya atau dengan berbagai cara licik lainnya

.

.

Title : Hikari or Yami

Rated : T-M

Genre : Adventure,Romance,and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto X ?(Saran)

Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD

bukan punya saya.

.

Summary :

Apa jadinya jika seorang manusia biasa berurusan dengan makhluk Supranatural. Terlebih lagi dia memiliki sebagian dari apa yang disebut "Malapetaka" dan juga kekuatan aneh lainnya. Putih atau Hitam, Perdamaian atau kehancuran jalan manakah yang akan ia pilih

.

SmartNaru,StrongNaru,GodlikeNaru(Maybe),OverpowerNaru(Maybe),SacredGearsNaru

.

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Lime(Maybe),Lemon(Maybe), OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe),Death Chara(Maybe) and Etc.

.

"Naruto" = talking

'Naruto' = thinking

" **Naruto** "= Dragon/Sacred gears talking

' **Naruto** ' = Dragon/Sacred Gears thinking

[ _ **Fire**_ ] = kekuatan Sacred Gears

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

 **Underworld**

Seorang pria kini nampak mondar mandir mengelilingi ruangannya. Pria berambut crimson pajang itu nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang baru-baru ini menghiasi pikirannya.

'Ayah masih hidup dan juga aku tak menyangka dia mempunyai anak selain diriku' batin si Crimson yang masih mondar mandir gaje.

Cklek..

Tak berselang lama, pintu disebelah depan mejanya terbuka dan menampilkan wanita cantik berambut silver dengan pakaian maid yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia dengan santai masuk keruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dan teko kecil.

"Ah... Grayfia-Chan.."

"Ini aku bawakan teh untuk anda Lucifer-Sama" Grayfia lalu bergegas meletakkan nampannya dimeja kerja milik pria Crimson itu. Grayfia yang melihat raut wajah Sirzechs yang tak seperti biasanya hanya diam saja karna raut wajah yang seperti ini menurutnya si pria Crimson itu tengan memikirkan masalahnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu yang datang menyelamatkan Rias-Ojousama, Lucifer-Sama atau ada masalah yang lain"

Sirzechs hanya diam saja kemudian ia berjalan ke mejanya untuk menikmati secangkir teh yang disajikan.

"pertama tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Grayfia-Chan aku itu suamimu dan kedua memang benar aku memikirkan ayah kandungku dan yang terakhir aku penasaran dengan adikku selain Rias" jawab Sirzechs pelan namun terdengar jelas karna pendengaran akuma menang begitu sensitif. Sirzechs kembali meminun tehnya dan setelah itu ia memalingkan mukanya ke kejendela di samping kanannya.

"Baiklah Anata" Grayfia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sirzechs dan bergelayut manja di pundaknya. "kau tenang saja soal adikmu, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya kok" Grayfia berpindah kebelakang sambil memeluk leher sang suami. "lagipula beberapa hari lagi kita akan kedunia atas untuk melihat perkembangan Rias-Chan di Academy dan sekalian kita akan menjumpai ayah dan adikmu" lanjut Grayfia dengan senyum manisnya yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Kau benar Grayfia-Chan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "tak biasanya kau bergelayut manja seperti ini Tsuma" goda Sirzechs.

"Aku hanya menghiburmu Anata"Grayfia berhnti sejenak namun tak lama kemudian terlihat seburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "A-aku hanya i-iingin me-melakukan iii-tu n-namun kau t-tampaknya s-sedang s-sibuk" lanjut Grayfia dengan susah payah dan gugup meski telah menikah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakan itu juga sayang"

"Ak-enghhh..."

Dengan ganas Sirzechs melumat bibir pink istrinya. Semua yang ada dipikirannya runtuh seketika setelah merasakan istrinya yang tengah terangsang. Dan akhirnya terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak author rincikan karna mengandung lemon.

.

.

 **Kuoh**

Naruto POV

Tiga hari semenjak kejadian yang menimpa adikku sekaligus hari dimana aku berhasil menemukan adikku yang aku cari akhir-akhir ini. Lubang dihatiku sedikit tertutup dengan kehadirannya yang dengan sifatnya mirip seperti Kaa-Chan. Namun aku masih menyimpan dendam yang amat kuat kepada DaTenshi khususnya Kokabiel, karna ia telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku dan mencoba menyakiti Imoutoku. Aku saat itu bersumpah akan membinasakan seluruh DaTenshi sampai ke akarnya.

.

Aku beranjak pergi dari tempat rahasiaku menuju ke taman Kuoh untuk sekedar beristirahat seusai berlatih.

Huft..

Aku berpikir entah sampai kapan diriku dan orang yang berharga bagiku terus dihantui oleh masalah supernatural. Dan juga aku sempat terbesit dipikiranku 'kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk supernatural dan juga benda-benda yang dikatakan bisa membunuhnya'

" **kelihatannya kita satu pemikiran Gaki** " suara berat terdengar begitu saja dalam pikiranku yang bisa dibilang ini link antara mindscape dan kenyataan.

'yah mungkin kau benar Trihexa, aku ingin bertanya padamu kenapa kau bertarung dengan Nya dan apa yang membuatmu tersegel seperti itu'

" **Bukannya kau sudah tau Gaki** "

'tidak jawabanmu selalu diluar pertanyaan, seolah ada maksud tertentu kau menyerang Nya'

" **HAHAHAHAHA... ternyata keturunan Sekiryuutei terkuat memang begitu jenius** "

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapan Trihexa kali ini. Keturunan Sekiryuutei terkuat? Apa maksudnya ini.

(A/N :Naruto tidak tau kalau ayahnya adalah Sekiryuutei terkuat sampai saat ini, yang ia tau hanya sekedar ayahnya adalah Sekiryuutei biasa tak lebih)

" **Seperti dalam berbagai mitologi lain dariku dinggap sebagai sang malapetaka atau makhluk pengkiamat dimana jika aku menunjukkan jati diriku maka alam semesta ini akan berakhir. Seperti yang ditugaskan Ayah, aku diciptakan untuk kehancuran. Namun meski begitu aku hanya akan menampakkan diriku pada dunia maupun alam semesta bila tiba saatnya hari itu** "

'maksudmu kau akan muncul jika kiamat itu telah dat~ eh kalau begitu aku menjadi Immortal'

" **Yah seperti itulah karna kau satu satunya partnerku saat ini setidaknya sampai kiamat datang. Aku akan membantumu agar kau menjadi kuat setidaknya takkan terbunuh sebelum kiamat tiba namun saat hari itu tiba aku akan keluar dengan sendirinya dari tubuhmu untuk melakasanakan tugasku termasuk membunuhmu** "

Aku berpikir jika aku mati sebelum kiamat maka apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia ini.

" **Dunia juga akan berakhir hari itu juga. Karna jika kau mati aku akan terbebas dari sini dan melepas segel setengah diriku. Tapi tenang saja aku sudah memiliki perjanjian dengan Ayah aku takkan muncul sebelum hari itu tiba. Dan jika ada makhluk yang melepas segelku sebelum hari itu maka aku pun takkan keluar dari tubuhmu dengan kata lain masih bisa dihentikan** "

'Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku juga memiliki masalahku sendiri. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sampai hari itu tiba'

" **Hmm.. ya~aku merasakan ada niat jahat yang kuat dari arah jam 3 dan dari auranya itu seperti DaTenshin** "

'Apa Maksudmu' emosiku kini memuncak karna mendengar hal itu.

" **Sebaiknya kau kesan** a" setelah itu Trihexa memutus linknya denganku.

Sring...

Kedua sayap mekanik muncul dipunggungku dan aku langsung saja melesat kearah yang dimaksud tepatnya seperti mengarah ke bukit itu. Bersiaplah DaTenshi aku datang.

Naruto POV END

.

.

Normal POV

Blarrr...

"Uggghhh..."

Seorang gadis tersungkur akibat tendangan dari pria bersayap gagak tepat mengenai perutnya.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan dari utusan gereja" pria itu nampaknya sedang mempropokasi sigadis. "lebih baik serahkan pedangmu. Dengan begitu aku akan memulai GreatWar kedua Hahaha"

Gadis itu terlihat geram dengan ucapan pria tersebut yang dinilai merendahkan dirinya sebagai utusan gereja. "Diam kau malaikat laknat" teriaknya sambil memegang kembali excalibur miliknya dan langsung saja menebas kearah Pria itu.

Trank...

Gadis itu mendecih karna serangannya digagalkan oleh pemuda dengan memegang kedua pedang Excalibur.

"Bos biar aku yang memberi pelajaran pada manusia penuh dosa ini"

"Terserah kau saja Freed" pria itu kembali duduk di singgasananya.

"Mari kita mulai dansanya" ucap pemuda itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedangkan si gadis hanya memandangnya jijik.

Wush...

Trank...

Pedang tipis milik sigadis berbenturan dengan kedua pedang pemuda itu dengan keras. Jual beri serangan terus berlangsung. Namun karna faktor kelelahan si gadis terlihat ngos-ngosan. Melihat gadis itu kelelahan, hal ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh pemuda itu dengan menyatukan kedua pedangnya menyilang dan menyerangnya secara brutal. Walaupun dalam keadaan yang kelelahan namun gadis itu berhasil menangkis serangan brutal pemuda itu namun hal itu tak bertahan lama karna ia saat ini memang benar-benar kelelahan.

"Arkkkkk..."

Tubuh gadis itu terpental kebelakang hingga menabrak sebuah pohon. Langsung saja pemuda itu berjalan gotai kearah gadis yang tengah tersungkur dengan maksud mengakhiri pertarungannya.

"Cukup Freed kau terlalu lama bermain, ambil saja pedangnya dan langsung jalankan ritual itu"

Freed terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan pria yang dianggap bosnya itu.

"baiklah Bos" freed langsung saja pergi dengan membawa pedang excalibur mimic milik si gadis blonde itu.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Freed, sesuatu muncul dari langit malam,seorang pemuda dengan sayap mekanik melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju pria yang tengah duduk di singgasananya.

Wusshh...

Duuaaggghhh...

Pria itu terlempar terseret kebelakang cukup jauh akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari pemuda blonde yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ugghhh... Sialan kau"teriak pia itu sambil berdiri kembali.

"KOKABIEL..." Teriak si Blonde sambil menyiapkan pukulan dilapisi aura hitam dan tanpa babibu langsung melesat kearah Kokabiel.

"Duagh..."

"SRAkkkk"

Meskipun serangan itu berhasil, Kokabiel hanya terseret beberapa langkah sajadan itu membuat Si Blonde geram. Dan sekilas ia lihat kebelakang nampak seorang gadis berambut sama sepertinya tengah tersungkur dengan pakaian compang camping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya" tanya Naruto datar taklupa dangan Killing Intens yang lumayan tinggi namun semua itu tak menunjukan bahwa Kokabiel merasa terintimidasi sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Tak kusangka Pangeran Sekiryuutei yang mendatangiku, aku cukup terkejut melihat auramu. Tapi kau masih terlalu lemah dibanding Kakakmu yang saat ini menjadi seorang Maou Lucifer" Kokabiel mencoba untuk memancing emosi Naruto namun sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak terpengaruh omongan Kokabiel. "Seperti yang kau lihat yang kaulihat, aku hanya meminjam mainannya" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu"

Kokabiel menyeringai melihat tatapan datar Naruto. Ia yakin saat ini Naruto tengah menyembunyikan amarahnya dengan tatapan datar dan perkataan denginnya itu.

Sringg...

Melihat ada yang datang Naruto mundur ketempat si gadis blonde yang tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Benar saja tak lama kemudian muncul dua lingkaran sihir tepatnya dibelakang Naruto. Dan memunculkan Haires clan Gremory beserta peeragennya dan juga Haires clan Sitri dan ratunya. Naruto hanya memandang bosan sikap angkuh dari haires Gremory dan tatapan datar dari Haires Sitri.

"HAHAHAHA..." Kokabiel tertawa mengetahui kedatangan dua calon pewaris clan iblis.

Tap.. tap..

Si gadis crimson berjalan 2 langkah kedepan dan bersedekap dengan angkuhnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu jendral DaTensi, Kokabiel" Rias berkata tenang seolah tak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"hahaha Rias Gremory, Maou no Imouto kau tak lebih dari sekedar jalang" Rias dan peeragenya telinganya terasa panas mendengar celotehan Kokabiel. "Kau itu lemah dan sangat mengecewakan, setidaknya kau harus seperti kakak keduamu, pangeran Sekiryuutei" lanjutnya bukan hanya menyindir Rias tapi juga Naruto. Seluruh iblis yang disitu kecuali Rias tentunya dibuat terkejut tentang perkataan Kokabiel barusan.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Wush...

Issei yang tak terima kingnya dihina langsung saja melesat kearah Kokabiel dengan gauntlet merah ditangan kirinya bersiap melancarkan serangan kearahnya. Kokabiel hanya menyeringai dan langsung melesat tepat dihadapan Issei. Sementara Issei hanya melebarkan matanya karna terkejut akan kecepatan Kokabiel.

Duagh..

"Ugggh..."

Issei terlempar kebelakang hingga menabrak pohon sampai tumbang karna kuatnya tendangan dari Kokabiel.

"sialan kau Kokabiel" bukan Issei yang berkata melainkan Naruto yang berdiri sambil menggendong bridal style gadis Blonde.

"khukhukhu... sepertinya menyenangkan bila bertarung denganmu pangeran Sekiryuutei. Namun seperinya bukan disini melaikan ditempat itu" ucap Kokabiel sambil menunjuk kearah Kuoh Academy.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya"

"Hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya terjadi"

"cih, teme"

Blash...

Kokabiel mengepakkan 5 pasang sayap hitamnya.

"Aku tunggu kau disana, Naruto" ucap Kokabiel sebelum pergi melesat kearah Kuoh Academy.

"Naruto-Nii" ucap Rias sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa Rias" ucap Naruto datar.

"Apa benar kau adalah anak dari Minato-Tousan" tanya Rias. Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Rias.

"Ya, tapi bagaimana bisa kau tau" tanya balik Naruto serius.

"Tentu saja Minato-Tousan Sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini padaku"

Naruto syok mendengar jawaban Rias.

"Apa kau jangan mengada-ngada dia tepatnya orang tuaku tewas saat aku berusia 5 tahun dan pembunuhnya yang tak lain adalah Kokabiel" ucap Naruto sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Naruto-Nii, aku tak mengada-ngada namun aku berkata yang sesungguhnya karna beberapa hari yang lalu, Minato-Tousan lah yang menyelamatkanku dari perjodohan dengan bertarung melawan Riser Phenex pilihan orang tuaku" lagi lagi naruto dibuat bungkam oleh perkataan Rias.

"dan satu lagi apakah kau percaya Minato-Tousan dibunuh dengan mudahnya oleh Kokabiel, dia adalah Sekiryuutei terkuat yang bahkan masuk 'top ten strongest beings in the world' mengalahkan banyak musuh bahkan bisa mengalahkan dewa trimurti. Dan apakah kau berpikir gagak itu bisa dengan mudahnya membunuh Minato-Tousan" lanjut Rias dengan sengit.

Naruto hanya menunduk mendengar ceramahan Rias, namun dia segeramenegakkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan sayap mekanik dari punggungnya.

"Rias mungkin ucapanmu benar tapi aku sudah terlanjur mendapat ambisi untuk memusnahkan seluruh DaTenshi yang ada, Tou-san mungkin masih hidup tetapi Kaa-san dia mati ditangan Kokabiel karna aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

"Setelah ini kau kemana Rias" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku dan peerageku akan pergi ke Academy untuk menghentikan Kokabiel dan penyatuan excalibur" balas Rias tanpa ada keraguan dihatinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kuserahkan padamu setidaknya bertahanlah sampai aku datang, aku percaya kau adalah gadis yang kuat" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan sontak membuat Rias memerah.

"Hai' Naruto-Nii" ucap Rias sambil menatap kepergian naruto.

.

.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Suasana disini terasa berbanding terbalik bila pada malam hari,terasa sunyi dan mencekam namun semua itu nampaknya berubah setelah kedatangan pria bersayap bernama Kokabiel yang tiba-tiba menghancurkan salah satu bangunan sekolah, disamping itu Issei yang saat ini murka karna mengetahui tujuan dari Kokabiel yang tak lain untuk menjalankan greatwar kembali dengan jalan menyatukan pedang excalibur dan juga membunuh kedua pewaris Gremory dan Sitri yang notabene adalah adik dari kedua Maou saat ini.

"Apa hanya ini kekuatan dari Sekiryuutei saat ini" ejek Kokabiel yang duduk tenang sambil melihat carberus yang ia summon untuk melawan bidak Ras.

'Sialan kau Kokabiel'batin issei geram atas tingkah Kokabiel yang dinilai sangat meremehkannya.

"Minato terlalu bodoh karna melepas SacredGearnya disaat melawan Hakuryuuko,tapi pengorbanannya pasti sia-sia. Ia pasti akan kecewa nama baik Sekiryuutei tercemar oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu"

"Berdebah kau Kokabiel, kau boleh menghinaku tapi jangan dengan pendahuluku"

"Ddraig"

" **Hai' partner** "

Sementara itu terlihat para bidak Rias nampak kuwalahan menghadapi kedua anjing berkepala tiga yang tak lain adalah Carberus.

Groooaaaarrrrr...

Kedua makhluk itu mengaum tanda bersiap melakukan kembali serangan terhadap Rias dan para bidaknya. Keduanya berpencar, yang satu berlari kearah Akeno dan Rias serta yang satunya lagi berlari kearah Koneko dan Kiba (AN : Kiba disini sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Freed dan juga telah membangkitkan Balance Breakernya)

"Kiba.. Koneko.. berhati hatilah" ucap Rias kawathir terhadap keduanya terutama Kiba karna ia terlihat kelelahan sehabis melawan Freed, walaupun saat ini kedua Carberus juga dalam kondisi yang buruk karna sehabis melawan Issei.

"Buchou. Ini kesempatan kita mengingat salah satu Carberus kehilangan penglihatannya tadi" ungkap Akeno yang saat ini dalam mode mikonya walau terlihat compang camping.

"Ah...yah kau benar Akeno,kita harus menggabugkan kekuatan kita untuk mengalahkan anjing kampung itu"

"Akeno"

"Hai' Buchou"

Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir cukup besar tepat diatas Carberus. Seketika muncul sambaran petir yang amat kuat menghujam tubuh Carberus.

"Rias sekarang" teriak Akeno yang masih mempertahankan sihirnya.

"Hiyaaaaaaaa"

Rias membentuk sihir yang menjadi andalannya yakni Power of Destruction atau Horobi no Chikara, sihir khas clan Bael yang diturunkan dari Ibunya. Sihir ini yang bersifat korosif dan juga sulit untuk dikendalikan, hanya satu orang saja yang saat ini bisa mengendalikan sihir ini dengan sempurna yakni kakaknya sendiri Sirzechs Gremory atau bisa dikenal sebagi Sirzechs Lucifer sang Maou Lucifer saat ini.

"terima ini"

Rias menembakkan Horobi no Chikara dalam jumlah besar dan perlu diingat sihir yang ia buat menghabiskan hampir seluruh mana miliknya.

Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Asap mengepul serta terbentuk kawah yang lumayan besar di tembpat berdirinya Carberus tadi.

Hosh... hosh...

Keduanya terjatuh berlutut karna kelelahan dan juga kehabisan mana.

"Kita berhasil..Haah... Rias.. haah..."

"yah kau benar ...haaahh... Akeno"

Keduanya tersenyum puas dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, keduanya yakin serangan gabungan yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh mana mereka berhasil membuat Carberus itu lenyap. Namun betapa salahnya mereka

Groooaaaaaarrrrrrr...

Lebih tepat disebut raungan dari pada gonggongan kin kembali terdengar dari kepulan asap efek serangan mereka berdua. Benar dan saat ini Carberus berdiri tegak walau kondisinya saat ini memprihatinkan.

"Ini tak mungkin" ucap keduanya serentak karna keterkejutannya melihat serangan yang seharusnya bisa membinasakan Carberus gagal namun tetap tidak bisa dibilang gagal karna serangan mereka memang mengenai makhluk itu. Hanya saja makhluk itu tetap diluar nalar mereka karna bisa bisa selamat dari sihir terkuat mereka.

'Naruto-Nii cepatlah datang kami perlu bantuanmu'

Blitzzz

Sekelebat kilatan hitam muncul didepan mereka berdua.

Back to Issei

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

[ _ **Welsh Dragon : Balance Breaker**_ ]

[ _ **Boosted Gear Scale Mail**_ ]

Aura naga juga akuma kini menjadi satu dengan Iseei dan bisa dilihat dari tubuhnya yang terbalut armor merah dan dari tubuhnya terus keluar aura berwarna merah kehitaman, pertanda ia telah memasuki tingkatan terlarang dari Sacredgear.

"Hohoho ini semakin menarik" gumam Kokabiel sambil berdiri meninggalkan singgasananya namun dirinya masih melayang dengan kelima pasang sayapnya.

Wush...

Issei meselesat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menyiapkan pukulan kearah Kokabiel. Kokabiel melebarkan matanya karna saking cepatnya gerakan Issei ia tak sempat menghindar dan

Duagh

Sebuah pukulan beraura naga sukses mengenai perut pria gagak dan berhasil membuatnya terseret cukup jauh kebelakang.

"kuserahkan padamu Issei-Kun/Senpai" ucap para bidak Rias.

"Hyaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

Issei melancarkan serangan bertubi tubi terhadap Kokabiel. Pukulan, tendangan, dan berbagai macam kuncian ia layangkan sebagai kado untuk Kokabiel karna telah membuatnya emosi. Bukannya mundur atau ketakutan, Kokabiel justru makin menyeringai tatkala mendapat serangan beruntun dari Issei.

"HAHAHAHA... Omoshiroi Sekiryuutei serangan yang bagus untuk makhluk hina sepertimu" Kokabiel semakin memancing emosi Issei benar saja karna kurangnya pengalaman tentang pertarungan ,Issei dengan mudah terpancing oleh propokasi yang dibuat Kokabiel.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, iblis rendahan sepertimu tak pantas menjadi Sekiryuutei"

"TUTUP MULUTMU KOKABIEL" teriak Issei yang tersulut api kemarahan akan ucapan Kokabiel.

[ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ] [ _ **Boost!**_ ]

Ledakan kekuatan kini menguar dari tubuh Issei semakin lama semakin bertambah kuat terutama pada gauntlet merah ditangan kirinya.

"Hyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"RASAKAN INI..."

[ _ **Dragon Shoot**_ ]

Kokabiel memandang remeh serangan Issei walau dalam hatinya ia sedikit waspada karna tak disangka Sekiryuutei didepannya benar benar mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan ia sedikit bersyukur karna walau demikian Issei masih belum bisa mengendalikan Kekuatannya. Kokabiel kemudian membentangkan sayapnya dan menutup bagian depan tubuhnya sebagai tameng.

Deg..

'apa ini kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak kusoooo' batin Kokabiel cemas karna belum membuat satu pun perlindungan karna tubuhnya saat ini tak bisa digearkkan

Blarrrrrrr

Kokabiel terkena telak serangan terkuat Issei. Serangan Issei sangat kuat buktinya tercipta kawah yang lebar hampir 1/3 luas sekolahnya. Armornya telah hilang karna waktu penggunaan Balance Breaker telah habis. Issei berlutut karna kelelahan dan mana milikya terkuras habis karna penggunaan Sacred Grear yang melebihi batas kekuatan yang bisa ditampung oleh tubuhnya dan juga walau ia sekarang Iblis yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh melebihi manusia biasa, tetap saja ia merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Meski begitu ia masih saja mencoba untuk berdiri kembali namun gagal karna tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

.

Sementara itu

Blitzzz...

Muncul seseorang dengan jubah hitam lengkap dengan hodie tengah menatap datar anjing kepala tiga yang mencoba menerkam kedua gadis tak berdaya. Kemudian ia membuka hodienya hingga tampak rambut merah panjang sepinggul. Namun ia tetap mengenakan topeng tengkorak putihnya.

Groooaaaarrrrrr...

Carberus melesat dengan cepat kearah sesosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Makhluk itu menyiapkan cakar besarnya untuk meraih sosok itu.

[ _ **Suiton : Daibakufu no jutsu**_ ]

Muncul air dari dalam tanah dan terangkat keatas dalam jumlah banyak dan langsung menerjang makhluk kepala tiga dibawahnya hingga hanyut terbawa arus dan bahkan air itu sampai menggenangi kawah lebar yang tercipta karna perpaduan serangan antara kedua gadis iblis.

Makhluk itu meronta ronta kesakitan setelah menerima serangan air milik gadis merah bertopeng.

Groooaaaaarrrr...

Carberus belum menyerah buktinya ia masih mencoba berdiri meski ia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

'siapa dia? bersurai merah ? sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' pikir Rias yang mencoba mencari tau sosok didepannya.

"kalian tak apa? Gomen.. Naruto-kun dan Aku terlambat" ucap sosok itu

"kau kenal Naruto-Nii/San" ucap Rias dan Akeno tekejut karna sosok didepannya kenal dengan orang yang dikenalnya baru baru ini terlebih bagi Rias ia sangat terkejut jika kakak keduanya bisa datang bersama perempuan bersurai merah tersebut.

"Tunggu aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu setelah membereskan anjing kampung ini" potong gadis bertopeng sambil kembali menoleh kearah Carberus yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kolam buatan tersebut.

Groooaaaaarrrrrr...

Carberus menyerang gadis beropeng itu dengan membabi buta serangan demi serangan ia lancarkan namun masih bisa dihindari oleh sang gadis. Tak mau ketinggalan, sigadis langsung mengeluarkan katanya dari fuin penyimpanan di tubuhnya.

'Sugoi ia bisa membuat Carberus seperti ini dan juga dia bisa memunculkan pedang dari lengannya/ aku harus menjadikannya bidakku dan sihir airnya hampir menyamai Sona' batin kedua gadis Akuma kagum dan tambahan khusus dari Rias untuk kata terakhir.

Crash... Crash... Crash...

Sayatan demi sayatan ia berikan pada Carberus yang saat ini kondisinya terlihat baik dan sangat baik malah sampai-sampai banyak luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya dan juga darah yang terus merembes keluar dari rahangnya. Carberus jatuh tentunduk karna efek dari serangan air sigadis tadi yang ternyata mengandung unsur suci walupan dalam kandungan kecil.

Tak menyia-nyiakan satu pun kesempatan,gadis itu langsung merapal handseal untuk menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya.

[ _ **Fuuton : Daittopa no jutsu**_ ]

Wush...

Muncul pusaran angin yang cukup kuat tepat didepan sigadis dan pusaran itu bergerak maju menuju Carberus. Karna kondisinya saat ini yang memprihatinkan, makhluk itu terhempas kebelakang sampai tercebur kembali kedalam kolam buatan. Makhluk itu meronta kesakitan karna air yang menggenangi kawah tadi memang mengandung unsur suci yang dimana inimerupakan kelemahan alami makhluk dunia bawah.

[ _ **Fuuton : Kaze kiba**_ ]

Grrrooooaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...

Saura memekikkan telinga terdengar semakin keras karna terkena sayatan tak terlihat. Nampaknya gadis ini memang menyukai permainan ini sedari tadi namun kali ini ia terlihat bosan dan ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

[ _ **Hyouton : Hyourou no jutsu**_ ]

Seketika danau itu menjadi es yang mengurung Carberus didalamnya.

Dilain sisi

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..."

Dua makhluk berbeda gender sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya dan melesat menuju Carberus yang juga melesat kearah mereka.

Craassshh...

Kaki depan sebelah milik Carberus putus setelah menerima serangan dari iblis blonde.

Bruukkk...

Carberus tersungkur kedepan karna kakinya terpotong. Kesempatan emas terlihat didepan mata, terlebih mereka mulai mengetahui kelemahan dari Carberus yang tak jauh berbeda dengan iblis yakni sesuatu yang suci.

Gadis bersurai biru melompat tinggi serta mengayunkan secara vertikal pedang suci miliknya.

Crash...

Badan Carberus terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan langsung lenyap seketika.

"seperti dugaanku, makhluk seperti mereka memang lemah terhadap unsur suci" gumam gadis itu.

.

Back to Issei

"hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Nafas yang tak beraturan serta peluh yang menetes dikedua pelipisnya kini dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri meski agak sempoyongan. Sejenak ia menatap hasil kerjanya yang menimbulkan asap tipis, sunyum kecil kini menghiasi bibirnya melihat seperti tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan atas singgasana itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA... omoshiroi buat ini lebih menarik Sekiryuutei"

Issei lagi-lagi harus menelan bulat bulat harapannya setelah mendengar suara keras dari balik asap itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, asap itu menghilang meninggalkan Kokabielyag tengah berdiri gagah membentangkan kelima pasang sayapnya dan juga dengan pakaian yang compang camping.

"wah-wah ternyata peliharaanku sudah dikalahkan, pihak gereja dan iblis bekerja sama itu terlihat menjijikkan" cerca Kokabiel.

"Kalian pihak gereja kenapa masih berusaha seperti ini, jika tuan kalian sudah tiada"

Deg..

"APA MAKSUDMU" teriak gadis berambut biru a.k.a Xenovia.

"Yah sebagai imbalan karna telah membuatku bersemangat aku akan memberi tahu kalian sedikit rahasia kecil tentang Great War yang ditutup tutupi oleh hampir semua mitologi termasuk oleh Michael sekalipun"

"Rahasia itu adalh bahwa sebenarnya bukan hanya Youndai Maou dan Gubjen DaTenshi yang tewas tetapi juga pimpinan dari Fraksi Tenshi yakni Tuhan(anime) itu sendiri"

Shok itu lah yang terjadi terhadap semua makhluk yang ada di area Kuoh Academy kecuali seorang sosok misterius yang duduk di atas pohon. Meraka tak menyangaka bahwa sng pencipta tewas ditangan makhluk ciptaannya sendiri. Terlebih Xenovia dan gadis bertopeng tengkorak.

Sring...

Saat suara kini tengah memanas, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan Issei dan memunculkan seorang pemuda Blonde dengan baju silver dan celana jeans hitam, serta gadis blonde dengan kerudung berwarna putih.

"Naruto-San/Nii/Kun"ucap mereka serentak.

Sedangkan yang punya nama hanya diam saja dan lebih memilih menatap datar Kokabiel.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Kokabiel"

"Wah wah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga dan apa kau sudah tau mengenai rahasia kecil dunia ini"

"aku sudah tau semuanya termasuk kematian Tuhan dan juga rencanamu bergabung dengan Chaos Brigade"

"cih"

Kokabiel mendecih melihat ekspresi dari Naruto yang seakan ia tau rahasianya dan semua rencananya.

"Ne Asia-Chan tolong sembuhkan mereka. Kau bisakan dan bawa Issei menjauh dari sini" ucap naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kokabiel yang seolah ingin menelan bulat-bulat Kokabiel.

"Ya aku bisa Nii-Chan" ucap Asia dan langsung beranja pergi dengan merangkul Issei untuk menjauh sekaligus menjalankan tugasnya.

"yah sekarang aku bisa tenang, dan bisa kita mulai pestanya" ucap Naruto.

"Hahaha akan kuhancurkan kau seperti aku menghancurkan ayahmu" Kokabiel mencoba memancing emosi Naruto tapi sepertinya tak berhasil malahan Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban Kokabiel.

"Hahaha kau itu bodoh atau apa. Apa kau tak bisa baca koran tentang sesuatu yang menghebohkn terjadi di Underworld tepatnya dipesta pernikahan Haires Gremory yang tak lain adalah adikku. Yang batal akibat kedatangan sesosok Legenda" ucap Naruto

Kokabiel shok mendengar ucapan Naruto. Berbagai spekulasi kini muncul dikepalanya 'siapa yang kubunuh waktu itu'. Nampaknya bukan hanya Kokabiel tetapi juga Asia, perlahan tapi pasti air matanya menetes mendengar hal itu.

"Ne Asia-Chan yang dikatakan Naruto-Nii memang benar bahwa Minato-Tousan masih hidup dia bahkan datang untuk menyelamatkanku" ucap Rias pada Asia yang kini mengobati Issei.

"hiks.. aku senang mendengarnya. Tou-Chan masih hidup hiks" balas Asia sambil menitikkan air matanya. Melihat hal itu Rias langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"meski begitu aku takkan memaafkanmu karna kau telah membunuh ibuku" perlahan aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

'Naruto-Nii'

"sebaiknya kau segera menggali kuburmu Naruto"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu" balas naruto yang tubuhnya kini sudah terselimuti armor berwarna hitam pekat dan beberapa garis merah di armornya.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-To Be Continued-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gomen karna telat banget updatenya 2 bulan lebih karna ada musibah yang terjadi pada saya. Karna saya saya sangat sulit jika harus mengetik dengan tangan satu apalagi dengan tangan kiri. Dan perlu saya beri tau jika untuk akun saya terdiri dari 2 orang yakni saya dan adik saya. Saya yang menulis fic Hikari or Yami sedangkan Adik saya menulisfic Infinity. Karna saya sudah berkeluarga sendiri dan sudah beda rumah kalau mau tanya tentang Infinity di fic nya saja ya. Untuk yang meminta lemon kemungkinan akan ada setelah penyerangan Kokabiel. Untuk pai masih tetap sama dan untuk Sara kekuatannya adalah master fuinjutsu seperti uzumaki pada umumnya karna saya buat Sara dari clan Uzumaki dan untuk perubahan cakranya ada 3 yakni Suiton, Fuuton dan Katon sera memiliki Kekei genkai Hyouton serta rantai cakra.

Jawaban for non login

Rita

Saran untuk harem naruto : ophis, sona dua aja cukup kak

Rias sama akeno kasi Iseei aja hehe

Saya hargai saran anda tapi Sona ternyata kalah suara dari Rossweisse dan juga saya tidak memasukkan Rias dan Akena dalam harem Naruto karna Rias adalah adik Naruto meski adik tiri.

Zia

Yey lanjut senpai ini seru sekali jadi gasabar nunggu kelanjutannya hihihi

Terimaksih karna sudah mngikuti fic gaje ini dan gomen karna telat

Numpang Lewat

Thor haremnya tambahin Xenovia/ophis biar di harem naru ada yang mukanya datarwalaupun Cuma satu, oh ya kalu bisa wordnya

Maaf soal harem saya tidak bisa karna harem Naruto udah ditentukan oleh voting reader terdahulu dan untuk wordnya akn bertambah seiring waktu dan juga tergantng situasi, bila ada figh atau hal yang serus mungkin akan bertambah panjang wordnya.

Kepala duren

Next chap!

Di next aja :D

Nina

Yey,,, seru,, apa yang terakhir naru shinobi n si teme?

Mungkin iya mungkin tidak dan juga jagan terkejut nantinya jika mungkin tak sesuai harapan

DAMARWULAN

Apa naruto akan membunuh azazel

Udah taukan ambisi Naruto

DAMARWULAN

Apa Naruto akan membunuh seluruh keluarga gremory, fakta notabenya venelana gremory menghianati minato

Kemungkinan terjadi 30 % dan untuk membalas dendam itu urusan Minato.

Asd

Lanjutkan ea

Udah lanjut ea

Andre iswandi

next senpai ane tunggu chap10nya arigatou

Ok dan gomen bila sangat jauh dari kata telat

Putri-chan

Tambahkan narusasu dari dimensi lain dong, dg kekuatan original tentunya

Akan terjawab di chapter 12 mungkin

Sss

Yang terakhir pasti penting bagi crita ini

Tau aja ente bisa telepati ternyata :D

.

.

.

See you next chap

Uzumaki bolt (Irwan Pradana dan istri out)


End file.
